Ask me anything you like
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: The gods and Kane's have consented to answering the questions the fellow fans have to ask them. But they can only be characters in the books, understand? Good. So , start asking!
1. Chapter 1

A note from Mentalasylumpatient13:

Alright, so in this Fan-fiction, you can go ahead and ask the Gods and the Kane's any questions. They will do their very best to answer your question in the greatest manner they can.

I will post the first chapter up when I get enough questions.

So start asking!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Seriously guys, You can ask them anything.**

RANDOMRANTING ()

Dear Anubis,

Do you want to date Sadie?

**Anubis: YES!**

_Sadie: 'stares in shock'_

_Set: 'lunges at Anubis' DIE!_

_Isis: 'Pulls out tasor and tasor's Set' _

_Set: 'lies twitching on the ground.'_

Fish ()

Thoth-How come you never mention your wife, Ma'at?

**Thoth: Well, we are in a little bit of a rough patch right now, and things aren't going as planned, so, that's why I didn't mention her.**

_Set: They're going to get a divorce; they're going to get a divorce!_

_Carter: Evil day, SHUT UP!_

March150

Anubis:

What do you think about Walt?

Sadie:

What would happen if you lost your combat boots?

**Anubis: Walt is a good boy, and I'm trying my best to help him, but if he touch's Sadie again, I'm going to kill him.**

**Sadie: Thanks Anubis. If I lost my combat boots? I'd go nuts.**

ThaliaGrace1

Dear Set and Nepthys- Was Anubis planned? Or did Set slip Nepthys something?

Dear Bast- Do you EVER change your outfit? I mean, really!

Dear Anubis- I'm guessing you're afraid of Emo Waffles now, considering your  
>many experiences with them in other stories, am I right?<p>

**Nephthys: Well, I never wanted a son, but Set did, so he slipped me something in my drink that made me ABNORMALLY DRUNK and well, you know.**

_Set: 'Evil smile.'_

_Nephthys: 'Glares.'_

**Bast: I NEVER change my outfit. EVER!**

**Anubis: 'rocks in ball huddled in corner' No more emo waffles, no more emo waffles.**

_Isis: Pity._

MysteriousGirlWhoWon'tAllowYouToTellPeopleHerName

To Anubis:

Boxers or Briefs?

LOL XD Let Sadie see the answer XD

**Anubis: hmmm, both. ;) **

_Sadie: OOO I like that. . . _

_Bast: NOOOO! SADIE! DON'T GO TO THE DOG SIDE!_

Broadway4eva

Zia- Is it true you love Carter?

If you deny this, do you believe in a conscience, that might smite you if you  
>lie ALL THE TIME?<p>

Carter- If you could save Zia or restore peace in the world, which would you  
>choose, regarding if you chose the first, Aphophis wins, and with the latter,<br>Zia dies?

Anubis- Are you really so stupid you can't do a simple mathematical equation  
>to find out your age?<p>

**Zia: I do not love him, I LIKE him!**

**Carter: Tough question. If I had to choose, I would choose. . . 'Dramatic pause' Zia.**

**Anubis: I can do math! I know 1+1! It equals 11! See?**

Rosewolf Cahill

for Horus-

Do you find either Bast, Sadie, or Zia cute? Which one is the cutest?

For Anubis-

If Sadie was dying, and told you she loved you, what would you do?

For Osiris/Julius-

What would you say if Anubis wanted to take Sadie on a date?

Carter-

I am not going to ask if you like Zia, because it is obvious you do. If you  
>had a choice to save either Zia or Sadie from death, who would you choose? Or<br>would you die with them?

Sadie-

What do you think of the band Queen?

Isis-

Who's more annoying, Sadie or Horus? Set or Thoth?

Set-

Have you ever gone a year without killing/injuring someone?

Nephthys-

Have you ever read the 39 clues? It's someting you might enjoy.

Carter-

You've noticed things in the manhattan skyline, right? Read Percy Jackson and  
>the Olympians. It contains the answers you need.<p>

Thoth-

Why did you think Memphis, Tennesee was Memphis, Egypt?

**(M.A.P 13: Okay everyone, this questioner has asked that i hook you up to a lie dectector and make you hold the feather of truth, sooo, TADA! 'Shows everyone scary looking machine that makes beeping noises'. First up is. . . Horus!)**

**Horus: None of the above. Bast would kill me, Anubis has already called dibs on Sadie, and Carter called dibs on Zia.**

**(M.A.P 13: ANUBIS!)**

**Anubis: I would either:**

**Attempt to bring her back using every ounce of power in me.**

**Faint.**

**Or C. Stare at her, then faint, then attempt to revive her.**

**(OSIRIS/JULIUS!)**

**Osiris/Julius:**

**Osiris: Allow the boy to go. He should enjoy the date while it lasts.**

**Julius: STRICK HIM DOWN WHERE HE STANDS! NO ONE TOUCH'S MY PRECIOUSE SADIE!**

_Sadie: Thanks dad._

**Carter: Um, hard question. I would say. . . die with them?**

_Set: SUICIDAL BOY! SUICIDAL BOY!_

**Sadie: Love them.**

**Isis: Hmmm, Horus.**

_Horus: Ouch._

**Isis: Set is the more annoying one.**

_Set: 'snort.' Typical._

**Set: YAY! A question for ME! And no, I have not gone a year without hurting or killing any one. Though I did go one year with only hurting 969 people. Not my best. **

**Nephthys: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll look into that.**

**Carter: Percy Jackson hey? All right, I'll check it out.**

**Thoth: because they both have the word 'Memphis' in them.**

_Horus: Dork._

MV ()

Set, Do you have any feelings for Nephthys. Be honest! C:

**Set: Maybe. . . **

_Nephthys: 'Giggle' you like me._

**Set: 'glares'**

**(M.A.P 13: 'Makes Set hold feather of truth')**

**Set: Yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: Dude, you said 1+1=11? LOL! It's TWO! Also, make out with Sadie Kane,  
>in front of your dad, NOW. And in front of Isis too.<p>

Sadie: Just as what I said to Anubis!

Carter: YOU MAKE OUT WITH ZIA, NOW! IN FRONT OF YOUR DADDY AND NEPHTHYS!

Zia: Same thing with Carter.

PS: Set is a dummy.

**Anubis: IT IS 11! **

**Fine. 'Grabs Sadie and kisses her right then and there.'**

_Sadie: Whoa._

_Set: DIE YOU TRAITORUS MUTT!_

_Isis: Ew._

**Carter: Sorry Chinese girl 50, I'm a little more decent then Anubis and Sadie.**

**Set: Girl, you did NOT just go there. 'Snaps fingers in z formation.'**

_Nephthys: I can't believe I married him._

TheBrazilianGirl ()

Anubis: If Sadie were cursed to die in one week, what would you do?

If you could brecame human, lossing tour god powers, for Sadie you would do  
>it?<p>

Sadie: what do you think about Anubis?

And Walt? Who is your favorite singer?

Cárter: What do you think of Zia?

Bast: What would you do if Sadie marry Anubis?

**Anubis: Well, I would see her in the afterlife. . . **

_Sadie: You'de let me die? _

**Anubis: Well. . . **

**Yes, I would give my powers up for Sadie.**

**Sadie: He's an amazing man, and really hot. Though, he is still the toilet paper god.**

**Walt: Hmmm, Nikki minaj.**

_Isis: WHAT?_

_Set: BOY YOU GOT MY HEART BEAT RUNNING AWAY, BEATIN' LIKE DRUM AND IT'S COMIN' YOUR WAY!_

**Carter: She's beautiful.**

**Bast: I would kill that mutt.**

RANDOMRANTING ()

Yay, my question was awnsered!

Next: Sadie-

Anubis, or Walt?

**Sadie: I refuse to answer. It's to hard.**

From: MoonXRain

question for Bast:

What would you do if you saw someone beating a kitten with a metal baseball  
>bat (I would take the bat and beat the person)<p>

question for Set:

What was the stupidest thing you ever did?

question for Sadie:

If you had to choose between Walt or Anubis, which one would you choose?

**Bast:I. Would. Friggin. KILL. That. PERSON!**

**Set: When I got totally drunk and began running up and down the streets of Cairo singing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' at the top of my lungs. The next day Ra had to come and get me from the Cairo police office holding cell.**

_Ra: WEASLE COOKIES!_

**Sadie: I still refuse to answer.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Anubis

A kid named Nico DiAngelo enters a New Orleans graveyard every once in awhile  
>have you talked with him at all also he looks a lot like you.<p>

Ra

What is your opinion of Apollo.

Also everyone should read the Kane chronicles to know what Sadie and Carter  
>think of you.<p>

**Anubis: Oh yes, we have the occasional conversation. But mostly he is preoccupied with other things.**

**Ra: (In a moment of sanity) He is a copy cat of me. **

**Oh really? I'll look into tha- WEASLE COOKIES!**

_Thoth: Damn. He was sane. For a moment._

From: books are my world

Sadie

what would you do if Anubis proposed to you?

**Sadie: Damn, tough question.**

_Anubis: Proposal? Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship do be proposing yet?_

_Set: SAY NO!_

_Nephthys: SAY YES!_

ANGELROCKS234 ()

I WANT TO ASK ANUBIS WHEN ARE YOU TAKING SADIE OUT ON A DATE 

**Anubis: Soon, very soon.**

From: Non Malum

Great story so far!

Set-

Why do you have the shortest true name? Everyone else is like 'Fierce of Face,  
>Devourer of Souls' and you're like 'Evil Day'...<p>

Horus-

Why are you so arrogant?

Isis-

What are your wings made of? I mean, they're like double rainbows! O_O I can't  
>stop staring...<p>

Nephthys-

Did you take on the from of Zia when you left her, or do you just look like  
>her?<p>

Anubis-

Are you emo?

Why won't you ask Sadie to date or marry you?

Who do you consider to be your parents? Isis and Osiris raised you, but  
>Nephthys and Set are your biological parents...<p>

Sadie-

Are you a better magician than Carter?

Bast-

If you HAD to choose, would you save the life of Carter, or Sadie?

What would you think if Anubis and Sadie had a kid? (No replies from you, Set

Do you like dogs, or set animals better?

Ra-

What do scarab souls taste like?

Set-

Would you ever joing Apophis' side if you had a choice

**(M.A.P: Thanks!)**

**Set: It is not MY fault I was called evil day. MOTHER named me that!**

**Horus: I am not arrogant! I'm just better than everyone else!**

**Isis: Their made of magic obviously. and don't stare, you'll go blind.**

**Nephthys: I actually don't know!**

**Anubis: I AM NOT EMO!**

**Technically we ARE dating**

**Hmm, Nephthys is my mother, and Set is my father, but Isis and Osiris actually raised me, so they feel more like my parents then Nephthys and Set.**

_Set: Git. . ._

_Nephthys: I'M SORRY!_

_Isis: HA!_

_Osiris:. . ._

**Sadie: Yes, yes I am.**

**Bast: Both.**

**I guess I would have to live with it. It is Sadie's choice, right?**

_Set: I WOU- (M.A.P 13 slams hand over mouth.)_

**Dogs! NOT SET ANIMALS!**

**Ra: Blah.**

**Set: I would have to stay on this side, or Ra would kill me.**


	4. Chapter 4

From: Broadway4eva

LOL! Anyways, I have a few more questions.

Ra: Does Weasel Cookies imply eating Walt, or just, like, cooking him?

Sadie: If Adele were to die, and all her records were terminated, what would  
>you do?<p>

Set: Why do you hate your son so freaking much?

Isis: Okay, so hypothetically, if some kids in Scotland weren't Egyptian  
>Magicians or anything, and they had magical powers, what would you do? And do<br>you control their powers, being a Goddess of Magic?

Walt: Nikki Minaj? Really? Dude, I didn't really like you in the first place,  
>but come on, even you should know that she has no talent! Chose someone<br>better, like I don't know, Panic! At The Disco?

**Ra: Both! YAY!**

**Sadie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Set: Cause he's a wuss. I mean, the kid ran away from a fist fight. Sad. And he didn't help me when I tried to kick Horus's A- a, butt.**

**Isis:Hmmm, if they wern't Egyptian I would have no power over them. Their powers would be in the hands of the scottish gods.**

**Walt: SHE HAS TONS OF FREEKIN' TALENT! THEN IF NIKKI MINAJ SUCKS, SO DOES PANIC! AT THE DISCO**

**(M.A.P 13: Walt, don't be mean. . . **

**Walt: SHUT UP!)**

From: Chinese girl 50

Carter: DO IT! DO YOU KNOW ZIA HAS BEEN CRYING IN HER ROOM, BECAUSE SHE LOVES  
>YOU SO BADLY? KISS HER, YOU MUTT!<p>

Anubis: OK. You kissed Sadie... Kick your fathers private bit, HARD

**Carter: She's been crying? ZIA MY LOVE! I'M COMING! (Turns and runs upstairs)**

**Anubis: Ok! (Turns and kicks Set in a place where a man should not be kicked)**

_Set: _**(While on the ground, face screwed up in pain)** _MOFO, YOU LITTLE BUGGER!_

From: gingerroot15

XD XD XD

Khufu-

Look. Is there ANY way you can let me understand you? I don't like calling on  
>Ari every time I want to translate your "AAACK"s.<p>

Sadie-

I SWEAR.

Okay. Kill Carter or kill Walt? NO CHOICE. YOU MUST DO ONE OR THE OTHER.

Zia-

Ever heard of Walt/Zia? It's a pairing that interests me...

P.S. Don't kill me.

Jaz-

Erp. Don't kill me for this, but what would happen if I called you Jasmine?

Apep: why are you always confused with Apophis? 

**Khufu: ACK ACK! (Translation: Your mean.)**

**Sadie: Carter.**

_Carter: WHAT?_

**Sadie: Sorry.**

**Zia: No, I haven't. And I shall not kill you.**

**Jas: NEVER. CALL. ME. JASMINE!**

**Apep: Child, I AM Apophis.**

From: RANDOMRANTING ()

Bast, what would you do Anubis and Sadie had a kid?

Thanks~

RANDOMRANTING 

**Bast: If it was Sadie's choice, then I guess I would have to live with it. But I still would not like Dog Face.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Members of the Egyptian Pantheon

What is your opinion of Zeus and the rest of the Greece-Rome pantheon and  
>their demigod children.<p>

Each of you must answer.

**Ra: BLAH!**

**Set: Zeus is gay and the demigods are the price the gods have to pay for hooking up with stupid mortals.**

**Ptah: It really is none of my buisness, but since this is open questioning, I don't like them.**

**Nephthys: I don't like them at all. Actually, I hate them. But neverless, that's my opinion. The demigods are not bad.**

**Isis: They're pure evil, jelousy, and lustful sins. Well, the god's are. It's not the Demigods faults.**

**Anubis: The demigods are not so bad. It's just the gods that annoy me.**

**Khonsu: I HATE EVERY LAST BIT OF THE GODS AND WISH TO DEVOURE THEIR SOULS! The demigods aren't so bad though.**

**Horus: They all suck.**

**Osiris: I am not pleased with the gods because of the way they treat their children.**

**Sobek: Grrrrrr. . . **

**Thoth: I have no feelings of hate or love towards them.**

**Babi: ACK! (Translation: I don't like them. . .)**

**Nekhbut: They all suck.**

**Apophis: HA! I GOT MY OPION IN HERE! I F*****G HATE THEM! I WANTED TO DESTROY THEM AFTER EGYPT! Though Chronus isn't so bad. . . **

(M.A.P13 : That's enough gods.)

TheBrazilianGirl () 

Anubis of Sadie Start to date Another guy what would you do?

Sadie: same that Anubis 

**Anubis:**** KILL HIM! SADIE IS MINE!**

**Sadie: Either get in a fight with her or B***h slap that mother F***er across the head! ANUBIS IS MINE!**

_Anubis: Aww. . . I love you!_

_Sadie: WHAT?_

_Anubis: Uh, I 'm above you!_

_Set: EW! ROMANCE! 'runs away screaming'_

Elinor Nightshade

Isis:

Why did you betrey Ra?

Bast

who whould win in a fight between you and Isis?

Bes

How did you get your speedo?

Sekmet

What is it with you and blood? 

**Isis: Cause I wanted MY husband on the throne. I mean, I know Ra was going to choose Set, so, I decided to act first.**

**Bast: Me.**

_Isis; WHAT! I WOULD WIN!_

**Bast: Oh, It's ON! Tonight at 7?**

_Isis: Agreed._

**Bes: Bought it at wal-mart. ;)**

**Sekhmet: Because it's amazing and tastes great with nacho's.**


	5. Chapter 5

From: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate

Suppness

ok so, Walt: OH MY GOD! NIKKI MINAJ11 Be sensible, like Areosmith, or, LMFAO,  
>or Journey, or black eyed peas, or Maroon 5, (AREOSMITH ALL THE WAY BABY!)<p>

Carter: Tell Zia that you never want to see her again and are dumping her.

Sadie: tell Walt and Anubis that you found someone else and never want to  
>speak to either of them for the rest of her life <p>

**(M.A.P13: Hello.)**

**Walt: NIKKI MINAJ IS SEXY, OKAY?**

_Everyone: 'backs away slowly' _

**Carter: We kind of broke up. . . (' fangirls: Aww 'run over and hug him')**

**Sadie: Say that to my boyfriend and best male friend? Never!**

From: riddle godess

this is a dare for anubis, tell sadie about anput and your child. u HAVE to do  
>it, no way out, and sadie, be prepared to kick anubis, HARD <p>

**Anubis: 'Sigh' Why did i agree to this? SADIE! I HAVE A KID WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!**

_Sadie: WHAT? 'Bitch slaps Anubis. Hard' GIT! WERE THROUGH!_

**Anubis: Thanks Riddle Godess. . . **

From: March150

Sadie: Would you host Anubis?

Carter: Do you think Zia likes you?

Zia: Do you think Carter likes you?

Walt: Okay, Walt, if you didn't like Sadie who would you like? *Smiles Evily*

Mentalasylumpatient13: You are doing an awesome job with this! :) 

**Sadie: Maybe if he APOLOGIZED!**

**Carter: Yes. No. Maybe. It's ever changing.**

**Zia: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.**

**Walt: Hmm, depends. . . **

**(M.A.P13: Thank you!)**

From: menotyou42 ()

First of all this is a great idea for a fanfic. Now on to my questions!

Thoth: how and when did you meet hermes? Cross-mythological occurences are few  
>and far between (sadly).<p>

Ra:You and zues aee both"king of the gods", and as such must you confer with  
>one another kind of like the geneva convention or UN?<p>

Uncle Amos:what would happen if "manhattan's gods" came into contact with the  
>house of life? (or whatever your family's "splinter faction" is called)<p>

Hathor:as goddess of love you are the best to answer my question. Are there  
>any demigods of egyptian gods, or do egyptian gods just stick to possesing<br>people?

Geb:do you know of and or support/oppose Gaia's recent opposition to demigods?  
>do you have any relation to Gaia as you are both deities of the earth, and<br>theres only one planet earth?

apophosis:have you considered using titans to help you brjng about the end? or  
>have you already tried that with no good results (ie, chronos). or are you<br>tryjng that now via Gaia?

Whoever knows:what is the relation between the duat, the mist, and mortals  
>perceiving, say, a rampaging baboon god as a mad gunman or whatever? <p>

**(M.A.P13: Thanks!)**

**Thoth: Oh, we've known each other for a while. We meet in a coffee shop. I was ordering a cappacino and he was ordering a latte.**

**Ra: YAY!**

**Amos: Then, and only then, would I freak out.**

**Hathor: Well, there was an incedent when an egyptian god had a child with a human, but both were delt with quickly. We mostly stick to possesing people.**

**Geb: Gaia is my cousin, and I do not support or object against her little, er, "issue"**

**Apophis: Tried it once, but the as. . .a git tried to over throw me. No way! Gaia is mean!**

**Everyone: 'shrugs and shakes head'**

From: DeviousDragon231

To the gods: WHAT? HOW ARE GREEK GODS BAD? THEY'RE AWESOME!(And I'm just  
>saying that because I'm a demigod.) At least you said that demigods aren't<br>bad.

Anubis: Do you mind kicking Set, Horus, Nekhbut, and Khonsu in the place where  
>Apollo never shines?<p>

Sadie: If Walt is about to die, would you save him?

Carter: Did you know that Zia likes people who sing in Latin?(no offense to  
>Latin people) <p>

**Thoth: Greek gods play with mortals to much. Demigods aren't bad because it is not their fault onwho there parents are. Kind of like Anubis and Set.**

**Anubis: Set, I already did, Horus would kill me, Nekhbut would kill me, and Khonsu would devour my soul.**

**Sadie: Yes. He's my best male friend.**

**Csrter: What? I can't sing in LATIN! 'whimper' **

_Latin people: No offense taken. _

From: Tomo Mizuki

Thoth and Khonsu: What is your opinion on ThothxKhonsu? I know it's not a  
>popular pairing, but I am determined to make it one :D <p>

**Thot: Interesting. . . but, is it a 'voice falls to whisper' gay thing?**

**Khonsu: WTF?**

**(M.A.P13 : Well, it would be interesting. . . )**

Eh... *backs away from Jaz*

Apep~

No, you're not. Apophis didn't have a mother. You did. Neith is your mother;  
>she spat into Chaos and created you. Does that make Chaos your dad or your<br>older brother?

Zia~

Thanks for not killing me. And... erm... heard of Jarter? It's Jaz/Carter...

Felix~

do you have any siblings?

Bast~

Eh... your opinion on Bast/Amos?

Carter~

What would you think if Amos decided to get married? Possibly to Bast?

Sadie~

Same thing as Carter.

**Apep: Chaos is my daddy! ;D**

**Zia: WHAT!**

**Felix: Nope. Single kid!**

**Bast: Interesting. . .**

**Carter: Wow. Some heavy news.**

**Sadie: Cool! I'd be realted to Bast!**

**M.A.P 13: We are done for now, as everyones a little sleepy. **

**'Pointed glance at Set who is fast asleep with drool coming from mouth'**

**Anyway, they are enjoying this and would love to answer any more questions. So please, keep asking!**


	6. Chapter 6

From: son of loki ()

ptah, what is your opinion of your greek counterpart chaos?

ptah, since bast is your wife, why not help the kanes or heal your son  
>atum-ra's insanity?<p>

anubis, whats your opinion of thanatos? 

**Ptah: Annoying as hell. He's a constant whiner!**

**It is not my job to interfear in the sequences of what is happening.**

**Anubis: Thanatos?**

From: Chinese girl 50

Set: If you were to serve either, who would it be? Ra or Apep? ONLY ONE CAN BE  
>CHOSEN. YOU CHOSE APEP, I WILL TRAP YOU IN VINES SO TIGHT, THEY WILL CUASE YOU<br>TO BLEED.

Sadie: Listen to Bring me to life my Evanescence. I LOVE THEM.

Anubis: If you had a theme song, what will it be? AND 1+1=2, YOU NITWIT!

Carter: ZIA'S STILL CRYING! KISS HER, YOU NITWIT!

Zia: Don't cry! If Carter hurts you, I will kick his (Censored.) NUTS!

**Set: hmm, lets see, face a giant snake squishing me, or being roasted into a smudge on a sidewalk? Sorry girl, I choose Ra.**

**Sadie: I love them to! Evanescence is awesome!**

**Anubis: I'm to sexy for my shirt by Right Said Fred.**

_Set: HAH! That would be MY theme song!_

**Anubis: NO IT ISN'T! (Counts on fingers) Shiz, it is.**

**Carter: WE ARE NOT AN ITEM! NO THANKS TO ONE SPECIFIC QUESTIONER! HINT HINT!**

**Zia: 'Sob.' 'Whimper' Thank you. But I think I can do that myself.**

From: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate

Walt: Have you ever even heard the song Sexy and I Know It?

**Walt: Yep!**

From: SonofApollo42

Jaz- Are you familiar with Jalt? It's Jaz/Walt. Do you like Walt?

Walt- Do you like Jaz?

Carter- Go make up with Zia! Right now!

Zia- Go make up with Carter!

Thoth- Have you met Athena? If you have, do you love her?

Peace Out,

SonofApollo42

**Jaz: Yeah, I've heard of it. Maybe. . . **

**Walt: Maybe. . . ;)**

**Carter: Give me some time. I've got to order flowers still!**

**Zia: Not until he apologized to me first!**

**Thoth: I've met her, and she is brilliant, but no, I do not love her. I'm married to Ma'at.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

Since you are the egyptian god of wisdom who would win a fight between Percy  
>Jackson Jason Grace and Carter Kane. Also how much more likely wold the defeat<br>of Apep be if Percy Jackson were to team p with you guys after all he beat  
>multiple immortals most of the time single handedly<p>

**Thoth: Hmm, If my calculations are correct, they would ALL lose. And the dfeat would be SO much more simpler. But sadly the Egyptian and Greek god's hate each other, so it is unlikely we'll be teaming up any time soon. . . :(**

From: Broadway4eva

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Gods, crazy boy whose mind has become manipulated by the  
>intended sexuality the media creates. How about, say, Journey?<p>

Carter, I hope you have more sense than Walt here! If you do, I will stop  
>bugging you about Zia! Who is your favorite bandartist?

Sadie, girl, what's with the occasional emo-ness. Like sometimes, you're  
>perky, but at other times, you just seem emo-like, like your boyfriend!<br>(Anubis, no comments from you. Unless you want St. Jimmy in the Duat. He died  
>today, when he blew his brains out into the bay!)<p>

Set. Set, Set, Set. Stop hating Anubis! I mean, I get it that you dislike him,  
>but you don't have to HATE! What did he ever do to you? <p>

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Wha? Are you talking about Nikki minaj again?**

**Carter: Hmm. . . I'd have to say. . . Meh, Rihannna.**

**Sadie: OI! I am NOT emo!**

**Set: He existed. I would actually prefer a DAUGHTER over that worthless mutt.**

_Anubis: GO SCREW YOURSELF SET!_

**M.A.P 13: Enough questions for now I think. But before I go and leave all you to your peace, Set has one more thing to say. . . **

**Set: Why hasn't anyone asked me what's up with my Red disco suit? I am rather insulted . . . **

**M.A.P 13: That was Set with a goodbye comment. Besides, I'm sure there is ONE person out there who is wondering what the heck is up with that.**

**All well, goodbye readers and be patient for the next chapter.**

**Chou!**


	7. Chapter 7

From: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate

Walt: I have deemed you hopeless, who doesn't like LMFAO, Journey, Areosmith,  
>Maroon 5, and The Black Eyed Peas<p>

**Walt: I didn't say I don't LIKE them, I'm just saying I like Nikki Minaj better. **

From: riddle godess

i dare sadie and anubis to read this story from chapter 1 all the way to  
>chapter 20: <span>.nets/6157803/1/The_girl_and_the_jackal ONLY  
>those two, at the same time, on the same laptop<p>

if u dont do this i will trap both of u in the same room for 5 hours 

**Anubis: Alright alright, were going were going. Yeesh.**

**Sadie: Wait for me ANNIE!**

**'Both leave into seperate room together'**

From: Rosewolf Cahill

Set-

What is it with the RED DISCO SUIT? are you stuck in the 70's? BOOOOO! :-P

**Set: One, you suck. Two: Seventies were the best frikiin time of my life. The music was better than now a days mish mash of noises, and marijaunna was legal!**

**(M.A.P 13: SET! SMALL CHILDREN ARE PROBABLY READING THIS!)**

**Set: Well, SORRY if I speak only facts!**

From: riddle godess

hey guys i want all the immortals and magicians to read all the stories about  
>the kane chornicles evoling themselves on fanfiction and comment about it<p>

**Thoth: That is ALOT of stories. Give us a couple of days, okay? But we promise we will get back to ya.**

From: Amy ()

hey i just thought anput might want a word with sadie and talk about stuff  
>*cough* revenge on anubis, so here she is!<p>

*anput appears out of nowhere* 

**Anput: Hello.**

_Set: ugh, who let the female DOG in here?_

**Anput: Sadie! There's something I'd like to talk to you about. . . **

From: Iluvpj125 ()

Ok so this is a really good story! Questions:

Thoth: what do you think about Anubis' EXTREME STUPIDITY!

Walt: niki manaj? WHAT IS WRONG WITH UR BRAIN?

Carter: go to zia, tell her your sorry than kiss her!

Zia: get over it and kiss Carter

Set: uggg fine... What's up with ur red disco suit or whatever 

**Thoth: Horrible. What a shame it is. . . **

**Walt: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN! YEESH!**

**Carter: Give me a little time. . . **

**Zia: Give me a little time. . . **

**Set: DON'T ACT SO BORED YOU LITTLE TWIT!**

**(M.A.P 13: That's it Set. Your grounded. No answering for a little while.)**

From: Broadway4eva

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Yesh, I was talking about Nikki Minaj. And once again,  
>how about Journey?<p>

Anubis, we do not use that language with our daddies. Even if they don't love  
>us.<p>

Set. Set. Set. Set. Set. You do realize that disco was the worst music in the  
>history of the planet, right?<p>

Carter. SERIOUSLY? RHIANNA? I thought even you would have a better favorite  
>artist!<p>

And since I promised, how badly did it hurt you when Zia tried to kill you?  
>AGAIN! <p>

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Journeys okay I guess.**

**Anubis: He deserved it. Go yell at him!**

**Set:mph mph mph!**

**(M.A.P 13: He said Disco is way better than any other music and that his suit is awesomer than the. . . okay, I'm not repeating THAT part!)**

**Carter: SILENCE NON MAGICIAN!**

_Sadie: Spaz._

**It hurt like hell.**

**M.A.P 13: I think that's all for now. Remember people, everyone is open for questions! But send me other stuff to, like how you think this is going, or comments you would like to say to everyone. It doesn't just HAVE to be questions. All well, I'm blabbering on and on and it's probably annoying everyone, so, would anyone like any last comments?**

_'Silence'_

_**Set: Mph.**_

_**Ra: Weasle cooies amd zebras. TACOS!**_

_**Carter: What the... **_

_**Sadie: BYE!**_

**M.A.P 13: Well then. **

**Chou!**


	8. Chapter 8

From: March150

Sadie: Have you heard of Jalt? If so, what do you think of it?

Anubis: Have you ever met Hades? If you have what do you think of him?

Osiris:(Same as Anubis.)

Walt: Do you like Avril Lavigne's music?

M.A.P 13: Great job! I love this! :) 

**Sadie: Yeah, I've heard of it. It's interesting, and I am actually pretty sure it would work out. Though, I really don't feel comfortable about it.**

**Anubis: Yes, I have. And he is a very, um, 'Interesting' fellow.**

**Osiris: Met him once at the 'Gods of the underworlds' conference. He's not that bad, once you get past all the black and creepy skeletons. . . **

**Walt: Yeah.**

**(M.A.P 13: Thank you March150!)**

From: Rosewolf Cahill

Set-

Why are you an idiot? 80's music is better than Disco!

Sadie & Anubis-

Do you agree with me that Set is either an idiot and/or crazy?

**Set: NO! DISCO RULES ALL! =(**

**Sadie: Sometimes, in small fleeting moments he appears to have SOME brains in that thick skull!**

_Set: 'Snarl' Zip it blondie!_

**Anubis: All the way.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Anubis and Osiris

Why in so many stories are characters you have abilities relating to death  
>described as having black clothes eyes hair or pale.<p>

Also Seeing as how multiple pantheons exist what determines the afterlife a  
>person is sent to.<p>

Good Day.

**Anubis: I have no clue.**

**Osiris: I don't know. And yes, the multiple Pantheons do determine what afterlife the person is sent to. It also depends on their ancestory, religion, and history.**

From: Chinese girl 50

Carter: YOU'RE STILL NOT- WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU BETTER KISS HER, NITWIT, TOMO,  
>IDIOTA, MIERDA!<p>

Zia: If he doesn't kiss you, kick his nut, hard.

Sadie: I KNOW! They're awesome, and also Adele! BEST SIGERS FOREVER! :D

Anubis: WTF? To sexy for my t-shirt? Fine, I dare you to run around, NAKED, 5  
>times, around everyone, and if you don't, I'll give you something... *Gets a<br>mace out.*

**Carter: YOU SCARE ME! 'Runs upstairs screaming like a girl'**

**Zia: I'll be sure to do that. Once he comes downstairs and stops screaming like a girl.**

**Sadie: You can say that again! ;D**

**Anubis: Um. . . 'Opens portal and dissapears to remote spot of the carribian'**

From: gingerroot15

Set-

Erp. Do you like Taylor Swift or the Beegees better?

**Set: Um. . . Taylor Swift. I always though the Beegees were gay.**

**(M.A.P 13: Set. . . LANGUAGE!)**

**Set: Sorry!**

From: Broadway4eva

Carter, I am a Magician! I would live at a Nome, but my parents don't practice  
>Egyptian magic. I didn't even know I was a Magician until this summer! And<br>anyways, what's your opinion on Journey?

WALTWALTWALTWALT! Really? Just OKAY? That's some of the best music of the 20th  
>Century, minus Frank Sinatra, Cyndi Lauper, and Queen!<p>

So Set, if you like disco, do you like Panic! At The Disco? I know they have  
>nothing to do with disco, but disco is in the name!<p>

Thoth, what is your opinion on the tension in the Middle East? 

**Carter: Oh! Journey isn't that bad.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Well, SORRY!**

**Set: They aren't that bad. Still, not exactly my type.**

**Thoth: I'm not feeling to good about it. . . **

From: I'm the water goddess

Osiris/Julius

Okay so Julius you love Ruby right? But Osiris is married to Isis so how does  
>your relationship work out?<p>

Sadie

...I don't like you

Set

Would you rather kill Carter or Anubis?(Let's just pretend Anubis can die)

All Gods... especially Set

Why don't you like the gods?...They dont like me bt thats causes I'm a  
>demi-titan! Nevertheless how do you feel about the titans and their (small<br>batch) of children?

Ra

... why tacos?

**Osiris: Well, I spend Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with Isis, and the other days Julius spend with Ruby.**

**Sadie: Well, I don't like you either.**

**Set: HA! I'd kill both!**

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of all the gods. The Greeks suck because their like immortal version of. . . skanks. . . The titans aren't that bad, once you get to know them. A few aren't that nice, but otherwise their okay.**

**Ra: I like Tacos. ;)**

_**M.A.P 13: Well, that's all for today folks. Please tune in for more Q's & A's later this week. Or something like that. I don't know the particular day I'll release a new chapter, but neverless. Be patient. Any last comments from anyone?**_

**Carter: Well, me and Zia are back together. 'Wraps arm affectionetly around Zia'**

**Anubis: Me and Sadie are relived that the Sanubis questions have died down.**

**Sadie: To I'm the water godess: One, Nephthtys is the water godess. And two: If you don't have anything pleasent to say, Do everyone a favour and stop saying rude things.**

**Set: Auvoir.**

**Nephthys: French? Really Set? Bye!**

**Thoth: See you all later. 'Wink'**

**Ra: Cheese.**

_**M.A.P 13: Well, Chou!**_


	9. Chapter 9

From: gingerroot15

Uh...

Thoth~

What the heck were you thinking when you told people Seshat was your WIFE? She  
>is your SISTER. END OF STORY. MA'AT IS YOUR WIFE.<p>

Oh, and, do you have a child with Ma'at?

Apophis~

Don't be getting any ideas, but you know Greek mythology, right?

Walt~

Does Sadie wear vanilla hand lotion? Does Jaz wear orange ginger lotion? Do  
>you really wear rose-scented lotion?<p>

Carter~

If you had to choose between necromancy and animal charming, which one?

**Thoth: Uh, when did I say Seshat is my wife? And no, I do not have a child with Ma'at.**

_Isis: I heard a rumor you two were trying for one. . ._

**Thoth: (With face flushed very red) Isis, you and your gossip. 'Nervous chuckle'**

**Apophis: Yes. . .**

**Walt: I really dont know if any of them wear hand lotion, but I do know I don't!**

**Carter: Animal chariming. Necomancy is WAY to creepy. It seems to be more of Sadie's type of thing.**

From: I'm the water goddess

Whoops I switched Sadie's and Set's. Now I got a mad Sadie!...Sorry!

**Sadie: Hmph. Your lucky I'm forgiving.**

**Set: You suck.**

**(M.A.P 13: Set, no insulting questioners.)**

**Set: 'Growl'**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Egyptian Pantheon

What do you think of the Greek/Roman pantheon members you have the same  
>domains as you?<p>

Also who of the following is the best King: Ra Osiris Set Horus Uranus Kronos  
>Zeus or Odin? You can answer only one of the 8 or list from best to worst.<p>

All must answer both questions.

Thanks for your time.

**Thoth: since I am god of knowlage, I speak on behalf of the Pantheon. **

**1. We are not amused.**

**2. Um, Ra obviously.**

_Set: I OBJECT!_

**Horus: Set, you have no say in this debate.**

_Set: Screw that._

From: Say This Pen Name Is Available

Thoth: Was it confusing when you came out of the Duat(after a lenghthy period  
>of time)and saw all the new technology?<p>

Amos:Why is your crocodile's name Phillip of Macedonia? If I am correct  
>Phillip was the father of Alexander the Great who conquer Egypt. Even if you<br>accept Alexander as a rightful ruler why use his father's name. What about  
>Ptolomy? There were lots of Ptolomys<p>

Anubis: If you spent the past few millenia in the Hall of Judgement why do you  
>wear modern clothes?<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Faust: What are you're feelings about your granchilden being  
>involved in magic?<p>

The Gods in General: Is it ever disturbing to be in someone elses head?

also

Why do myths conflict with one another? 

**Thoth: Yes, it was. I was use to papyrus and scribes, humans were use to computers and publishers!**

**Amos: Well, there was no particular reason why we named him Phillip. To us, he just seemed like a Phillip. We definatly didn't name him after Alexanders father!**

**Mrs. Faust: Well, I'm not amused but I guess there is nothing to do about it.**

**Mr. Faust: 'Glancing up confusidly from football game' Huh?**

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of the gods. Yes it is confusing, because we have our thoughts, then there is their thoughts.**

**Myths conflict with each other because we like to see ourselves as the best. Egypts pride was destroyed when Cleopatra frolicked with greeks and allowed them to take over, so the Egyptian gods declared war over the greek gods. And from my knowlage, even though troops are no longer being sent out, that war is still on. Another reason is because we pride in our myths. We like to see them as better than anyone elses. And in the Egyptians case, it is true.**

**Set: Myths conflict with each other because we enjoy making each other suffer.**

_'Silence'_

**Thoth: OOOOkay then.**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, you gain ten awesome points for your wink! And another question, who do  
>you think will be the next president?<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! How about Queen? Or Dean Martin? Or Frank Sinatra? Or  
>Cyndi Lauper? Or any of those people?<p>

Carter, you gained awesome points for saying that Journey was good! What's  
>your favorite Journey song? Mine is Open Arms!<p>

Set, if P!ATD isn't your style, what is?

**Thoth: Thanks! I'll tell ya during the election. 'Charming smile appears on face'**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Frank sinatra.**

**Carter: Don't stop beliving.**

**Set: Stuff like N-Trance, and Rob Zombie, etc etc.**

From: im crazy and proud ()

bast: i saw the last question to your husband ptah and wondered, why dont you  
>kick his *** for not helping you and the kanes, you're his wife, make him see<br>sense. or just do whatever you can do to cause the ultimate egyptiaan god  
>pain. <p>

**Bast: Nah, I'll just pay Set 20 bucks and he'll do it for me :D**

From: a person ()

ptah: how do you feel about your norse counterpart Buri?

Apophis:on a scale from 1-10 how annoying is Loki and why

All gods: what are your feelings about the norse gods and greek primordials?

thoth: in your opinion, which creator god would win in a fight, Chaos, Ptah  
>or Buri? <p>

**Ptah: Not as annoying as my greek counterpart, but I don't understand a thing he's saying. . . **

**Apophis: 20 because he's a little b***h.**

**Thoth: Chaos.**

_**M.A.P 13 : That's all for now. Seriously though, send more reviews. Tell your other fanfiction aquaintences or friends about this, spread the popularity, it would be appreciated.**_

_**Also over the next 12 - 15 days I will be updating each fanfiction, so you should check them out. The uploading starts with this one. Tomorrow will be The Game. **_

_**Alright, any last words?**_

_'Silence'_

_**Okay then, from me:**_

_**Chou!**_


	10. Chapter 10

From: Somebody101 ()

Anubis- why are u so goth and emo?

Sadie- exactly why do u like Anubis?

Isis- u have awesome wings

All gods- have u read Egypt game? If so opinions?

Zia- u are awesome! Can u teach me some spells? I'm a witch but I apreisheate  
>and learn all!<p>

V. ~~~ peace! 

**Anubis: I. AM. NOT. EMO OR GOTH! GOD!**

**Sadie: Because he is amazing.**

**Isis: Thanks.**

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of the gods. No, we have not read it.**

**Zia: Thanks. Are you a magician?**

**...**

From: nissi1216

Dear Sadie,

You remind me of myself way to much. To the point where its kinda creepy so  
>tell me do you like popcorn?<p>

**Sadie: Yeah, I like popcorn.**

**...**

From: riddle goddess ()

hey, sadie and anubis, have u finished that story about the girl and the  
>jackel and tell me what you think of it <p>

**Sadie: Oh. My. God.**

**Anubis: Lord. . .**

**...**

From: Say This Pen Name Is Available

I just realized I spelled Ptolemy and Philip wrong. So embarassing.

Set:Since it will no doubt be funny, tell us your opinion on the whole  
>AnubisSadie insanity. Are they annoying? What if they had a kid? How does  
>your wife feel about it? Feel free to rant, just don't swear.<p>

Anybody who can answer: Is there really a god named Hapi?

Anubis: You did not answer my question last time. If you have spent the last  
>few millenia in the Hall of Judgement, why do you wear modern clothes?<p>

Sean: You are mentioned once in the Throne of Fire. It says that you are from  
>Dublin. Do you have an Irish accent?<p>

Thoth:How did you get permission to turn the Pyramid Arena into a  
>librarylab/barbeque joint. That sort of project would probably require all  
>sorts of paperwork.<p>

The gods in general: Do gods have normal childhoods or do they just sping into  
>existance as adults. If they do are they the same length as mortal childhoods? <p>

**Set:Yes, it's PISSING ME OFF! KID? KID? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't know, ask her yourself. And were divorced!**

**Hapi: I'm here, aren't I?**

**Anubis: I go up to earth to see what is new and what's happening.**

**Sean: Yep!**

**Thoth: Secret. . . ;)**

**I speak on behalf of the gods. Our childhoods are the same length as humans, but it slows down the older we get.**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Egyptians

What is your opinion on the monotheistic religions Judaism Christianity and  
>Islam and your portrayal in the book of Exodus?<p>

Anybody can answer if they want. 

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of the gods. Monothistic religions? We don't exactly worry about them. . . **

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, the election is in like...A BILLION YEARS! So, who do you think will  
>win the Iowa Caukus? (I'm very sorry, but I don't know how to spell that)<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! You get ten awesome points because of the awesomeness of  
>Frank Sinatra! So, I get to ask you a different question today! What is your<br>opinion on the iPad? I mean, it's great for writing, but terrible for music.

Carter, you get another few awesome points. Do you like Queen? They're one of  
>my favorites. If so, what's your favorite song by them? Mine are Fat-Bottomed<br>Girls and Under Pressure.

Sadie, I have an important statement. I own sarcasm, and I don't believe I  
>authorized you to use it.<p>

**Thoth: Um. . . I don't know.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Thanks! Yeah, it's also good for internet browsing, but it sucks to get wifi**

**Carter: Yeah, I like Queen. I like god save the queen.**

**Sadie: EXCUSE ME? I OWN SARCASM! I NEVER AUTHORIZED YOU TO USE IT!**

...

From: Maict ()

Me again, post the whole thing I posted into one post. Hey you should watch  
>the Yugioh series. The shonen jumps is mostly about a pharaoh who lost his<br>memories... 

**M.A.P 13: Interesting. . . **

**...**

From: Maict ()

EVERYONE DARE INCLUDING DEMIGODS AND EGYPTAIN AND GREEK GODS! START A WAR AND  
>KILL EACH OTHER!<p>

THERE! I'M THAT EVIL. OH AND I'M SORRY RICK RIORDAN... 

**Set: Um. . . NO.**

**Ra: Bad bug, BAD!**

**Bast: NEIN!**

**...**

From: Maict ()

I've read Rick Riordan's books, now...more questions!

Thoth: Oh dear Ra Hokatry! I don't know how to spell your or Hokatry but IF  
>Maat was cursed and you have a chance to join her and die would you? THINK<br>CAREFULLY!

Anubis: I love how Sadie and you are...getting along and if you are a mortal,  
>will you kill yourself if Sadie was gone? THINK CAREFULLY!<p>

Sadie: Will you ever suicide?

Carter and Zia: Will you ever marry and if one of you are ill of cancer will  
>you die with each other?<p>

Amos: Who do you love? 

**Thoth: Um. . . It's kind of hard for someone like Ma'at to be cursed to die. . . **

**Anubis: I'd see her in the afterlife though. It would end up being kind of like Ruby and Julius. . . **

**Sadie: Uh, NO!**

**Carter & Zia: Maybe. . .**

**Amos: No one righ now!**

**...**

From: Buris ()

Ptah: how do you feel about thoth saying you'd loose a fight to chaos?

apophis:how do you feel about Ptah, a god who is much older and powerful than  
>you helping Sadie Bast: how do you feel about the myths<br>were sekhmet and Ptah have kids. Feel free to take out your anger on set 

**Ptah: Yeah Thoth, like you'd TOTALLY win!**

**Apophis: Ptah is as dumb as a dung beetle for gods sake. And if he's helping the Kanes, he's helping the wrong side. Ptah and Sekhmet? NEVER! And thank you for the suggestion about Set. But I can't take my anger out onone of my spies. . . I mean, worshippers. I mean't to say WORSHIPPERS!**

**...**

From: RandomFan ()

Thoth why do you always speak on behalf of all the gods?

Set what do u think of Vlad?

Sadie have u met Percy Jackson if so what do think of him?

To all gods what do you think about Thoth answering ur questions for you ( Plz  
>speak 4 urself) <p>

**Thoth: Because**

**A. Their all to LAZY to do it themselves**

**B. There is way to many of them to reply themselves.**

**Set: Nice glasses, buthe looks a little bit like an Ice cream man. . . and anyone who locks me in a frikiin' jar lands themselves instantly in my BAD books!**

**Sadie: No. . . **

**Set: I'm okay with it.**

**Bast: It's cool.**

**Ra: YAY!**

**Anubis: It's cool.**

**Horus: It's alot easier for all of us!**

**Isis: I'm fine with it.**

**Osiris: I don't really add my opinion much in here anyway. To busy with souls and stuff. . . **

**Thoth: Hey, it's not MY fault I have to constantly answer stuff!**

**Ptah: It's okay.**

**Nekhbut: Not my issue.**

**Babi: AGH! (Translation: He IS the god of knowladge!)**

**Sekhmet: It's like his dream job, so why keep it from him? It's saves US more time.**

**(M.A.P 13: That's enough.)**

_**M.A.P 13 : That's all for now. I'm glad to see there is more reviews than the usual 6 or 7, and I'm hoping that this keeps up! Any last words?**_

_Set: I just relized, Madonna's gay._

_Nephthys:Madonna isn't gay! You are!_

_Set: I was MARRIED to you!_

_Horus: And I bet you want to be again!_

_Set: SHUT UP!_

_Isis: Don't you still have that picture of her? She has a picture of you!_

_Set: WHAT!_

_Nephthys: ISIS!_

_**M.A.P 13: Okay, were done now. Drama over! **_

_**Chou!**_


	11. Chapter 11

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, you're the freaking GOD OF KNOWLEDGE! Who do you think will win?

Sean, you get ten awesome points for your accent! And do you think you'll be  
>mentioned more in the final book?<p>

Carter, God Save The Queen is by the band Sex Pistols. Any words to redeem  
>yourself?<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Is that thing where I yell your name four or five times  
>before I ask you a question annoying?<p>

Sadie, of course you own sarcasm! #so totally using MY sarcasm

**Thoth:GIVE ME TIME! I'M NOT A PSYCIC YOU KNOW!**

**Sean: Of coarse. I'll probably be playing a big part.**

**Carter: SHIT! Sorry. . . **

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva: Yeah, can we stop it?**

**Sadie: Grrr. . . 'Pulls out wand and twirls threatingly'**

**...**

From: Say This Pen Name Is Available

I hope I'm not monopolizing the questions

The Gods in General: Everyone has asked you your opinions on the Greeks. What  
>are your opinions on the Roman aspects and Roman civilization as a whole? It<br>sounds a bit strict.

Zia: When Iskander found you did you remember your name or was that one of the  
>things he had to tell you as well?<p>

Ruby: What do you regret most about being dead?

**Thoth: Sigh. Speaking on behalf of the gods because their all to lazy to talk themselves. . . **

**We agree the roman civilization and Pantheon are a little to strict for our particular like. Imagine what it's like being locked in a room with them for 12 HOURS! Then you know what the national meeting of gods is like. . . **

**Zia: It was actually one of the things he had to tell me.**

**Ruby: Not being able to interact with my children.. . :(**

**...**

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Hola de nuevo a mis dioses buenos!

Thoth: Did you understand what I wrote? If so what language?

Set: WHY DID YOU GIVE UP NEPHTHYS? SHE IS AWESOME!

Ruby:How does it feel to be dead? Did you see 'the light'?

Felix:Why are you so obsessed with penguins?I know they're awesome but  
>still...<p>

**Thoth: You said 'Hello again my good gods' in Spanish.**

**Set: It just, well, I hurt her, and, I was holding her back from stuff, and well, I did her a favor by letting her go, Okay? She's free now and she doesn't have to face me again. She's happy now.**

**Ruby: It's kind of like your watching stuff happen but you can't do anything. Like T.V!**

**I didn't see the light, only the hall of judgement.**

**Felix: THERE THE BEST EVER! SO CUTE, AND CUDDLY, AND EPIC!**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Shu

As the wind god you keep Nut and Geb separate from each other. So what is your  
>relationship with Atlas who does the same thing with Gaia and Uranus? Also how<br>did you feel about keeping your daughter and son-in-law apart and unhappy?

Thank you for your time. 

**Shu: Yep.**

**We talk, but mostly I'm to busy to stick around and chat.**

**It's upsetting, but, Ra's orders. . . **

**...**

From: March150

Anubis: So, you completely, positively, extremely sure you aren't emo or goth  
>right?<p>

Sadie: What color is your streak on your hair right now?

Set: Did you look like Anubis when you were a teenager?

Horus: Have you ever eaten a rodent while in Falcon form?

Isis: Have you ever eaten a rodent while in Kite form?

M.A.P13: Great job! :)

**Anubis: Positivly positive I am NOT emo or Goth!**

**Sadie: Purple ;)**

**Set: There were some similarities, but he looks more like his mother.**

**Horus: Of coarse. What do you think I ate when I was in excile?**

**Isis: Alas, no. Mice are to gross.**

**(M.A.P 13: Thanks! It's hard to keep gods and magicians at bay. . . )**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

Well, this has gotten popular.

Set~

Erg... *facepalms* Am I allowed to dare you to do something?

Neith~

You are THE BEST GODDESS EVER. No offense to Bast- you're REALLY awesome. But  
>Neith takes the prize. May I ask why you represent weaving?<p>

Bast~

I'm not trying to offend you, because cats are amazing. But can you tell MY  
>cat to bug off a little? She constantly pesters me... <p>

**(M.A.P 13: Yep.)**

**Set: Yeah, sure.**

**Neith: THANKS! Don't know really, everyone said I was great at weaving and then- KABAM! representer of weaving.**

**Bast: Yeah, I'l make sure the message gets through. And no offense taken. Your cat just wants attention.**

**...**

From: Laylaenchantix101

Haha, I love this! Good job, M.A.P 13!

Dear Sadie and Zia,

You two are one of my favorite characters. Have a cookie!

Dear Thoth,

Is it hard being the god of wisdom?

Dear Ra,

What is your next word of wisdom?

Dear Nekhbut,

How did it make you feel when Sadie called you Neck Butt?

Dear Babi,

How do you fit an entire sentence in one 'AGH!'?

Dear Set,

Stop being rude! If you can't be nice for at least FIVE questions, I will make  
>sure you...well, you can't die, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you.<p>

Dear Nephthys,

What do you like most about water?

Dear Apep (Apophis is to boring, and this name is how I came to know who you  
>were),<p>

Have you ever watched Tutenstien?

That's it! I love this! Keep the hilarity coming!

**(M.A.P 13: Thanks!)**

**Sadie: aww, thanks!**

**Zia: Cool!**

**Thoth: Yes it is because there is so much stuff cramping my poor brain!**

**Ra: Hmmm. . . OL DEL PASO! LALALALALAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Nekhbut: Cursed Kane. . . **

**Babi: AGH! (Translation: I'm that awesome)**

**Set: I'm trying my hardest. But remember, I AM god of EVIL! Not good things like puppies and small kittens. . . though they are cute. . . .**

**Nephthys: That it's so free. Nothing can hold it back.**

**Apep: Yep!**

**...**  
>From: SonofApollo42<p>

Dear Ra,

how would uou feel if you had a pillow pet made after you?

-SonofApollo42

Dear V. Menshikov,

If you had a pillow pet made after you, would it scar little children

**Ra: YAY!**

**Vlad: Yes. Yes it would.**

**...**

**M.A.P 13: That's all. Have to gonow. Stay patient my friends.**

**Chou!**


	12. Chapter 12

From: FemaleElite1

Hathor: In a beauty contest between you and Aphrodite(greek goddess of beauty  
>and love), who would win?<p>

Hathor:In a SEDUCING(a male) contest beetween you and Aphrodite, who would  
>win?<p>

Sadie: Describe Anubis in 5 words, NOW (oh and Anubis has to hear what you  
>said)<p>

Anubis:uhhhh did you KNOW, that there are tons of girls obssesing over you  
>like right now? why does everybody(well, not everybody,mostly girls. Like<br>*cough*sadie*cough*) find you so attractive?

Thoth: why do you like barbecue so much?(I like it too)plus I ADORE you! 

**Hathor: Me, all the way.**

**ME!**

**Sadie: He is absolutly amazingly awesome. Voila.**

**Anubis: I really don't know. I don't see myself being attractive, so I don't know why people fawn over me. **

**'Flashes sexy smile and fangirls swoon on their feet'**

**Thoth: Because barbecue is EPIC! And thank you, you sound amazing yourself.**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

Set~

I dare you to go out and say, "I AM A MOUSE, NOT A MAN." To Horus and turn  
>yourself into a mouse.<p>

Neith~

That's cool. And why are you goddess of the dark in some places?

Bast~

Thanks! 

**Set: I would love to, but I can't turn myself into a mouse. Only the Set animal.**

**Neith: I actually don't know!**

**Bast: No problem.**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Who ever can answer

Have any of you seen the Mummy Trilogy if so what parts were based on actual  
>fact and what was not. Also since multiple pantheons get together at times to<br>talk where do you all meet who goes and who would represent atheist and  
>monotheist cultures at these events.<p>

Thank you for your time

**Thoth: We actually don't watch movies based on Egypt because we find they lack in truth.**

**We meet in multiple places. It varies each year.**

**Any type of god that can make the trip.**

**Atheist: No god represents this because the religion does not believe in any gods.**

**Monotheist: All sorts of gods come along for this because their culture believes in a specific god. Which means no 'One' god comes to the meeting.**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, how would one develop psychic powers?

Sean, now I'm really excited to read the next book! Okay, do you know who  
>sings the rock song God Save The Queen? Carter over here doesn't know and<br>can't seem to redeem himself.

Carter, please redeem yourself. And by the way, wouldn't a Ra pillow pet be  
>cool?<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! No! Because that's how I get people's attention in real  
>life! And random question, have you ever seen the Honey Badger video on<br>YouTube?

Sadie, grrr...'ing won't help the fact that I have patented sarcasm, and no  
>amount of magic can help you. <p>

**Thoth: You have to be born with them. Or be trained with a REAL psycic.**

**Sean: Yeah, and everyone knows who sang the song. The Sex pistols did, duh.**

**Carter: I AM REEDEMING MYSELF! And yes, a Ra pillow pet would be cool.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Oh. Damn. Yeah, why?**

**Sadie: I'm not liking you right now. REALLY not liking you. . . **

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Set:Awwww thats so nice and sweet. I take bck what I said about not liking  
>you. But try to be nicer.<p>

Felix: You've cuddled with a penguin?

Thoth:Combien de langues savez-vous?

Ruby: So whats your favorite "channel"?

Nephthy&Thoth: Isn't Tefnut the water goddess

Tefnut:If you are the water goddess how do you feel about people confusing  
>your title with Nephthys?<p>

**Set: 'Sigh' I'll try but I probably won't last more than 5 minutes.**

**Felix: No, but their cute!**

**Thoth: Alot!**

**Ruby: Oh, I have so many!**

**Nephthys: She's goddess of moisture, dew, moist air, and rain, not water.**

**Thoth: What Nephthys said.**

**Tefnut: I am A water goddess, not THE water goddess. Nephthys has rivers, I have rain.**

**...**

From: Laylaenchantix101 -

Dear Ra,

Can you speak spanish? If so, son buenas las cookies de comadreja?

Dear Walt,

WEASEL COOKIE! -hands him a cookie with a fake weasel head in it-

Dear Zia,

Do you have any memory from your statue person? (Yeah, I perfer to say that  
>for some reason. It's easier...)<p>

Dear Sadie,

What type of magician are you? Animal charmer? Diviner? It doesn't say  
>anything about that in the books.<p>

Dear Set,

Yes. Puppies and kittens ARE cute. I have a puppy, and I would sick him on you  
>if you said they weren't. HE DOES WORSE DAMAGE THEN LEROY! :D<p>

That's it! So long! 

**Ra: SI! SI!**

**Walt: AAH! "Drops cookie and runs'**

**Zia: Yeah, she gave me the memories.**

**Sadie: Diviner!**

**Set: NO ONE IS WORSE THAN- Wait, who's Leroy?**

**...**

From: March150

To Anubis: Okay, I believe you aren't emo or goth. Happy? Anywho, I have a  
>new question: If you were to give Sadie, Osiris, and Set a gift, what would<br>they be? (You can't give a punch or kick or any other violent gift to Set.)

To Sadie: I love purple! You have a great taste in color! :)

To Nut: Can you give me the recipe for Sahlab? ;)

To Walt: Can you rap? If so, on a scale from 1-10 how good are you. (10 being  
>the best, 1 being the worst.) <p>

**Anubis: Neutral.**

**Sadie: I don't know, like, a free pass to a vacation in hawii?**

**Osiris: Achance to get off his job for 1 day. The guy need a break.**

**Set: No gift. I'd just lock him in a closet with Nephthys and say '**_**You two do WHATEVER you'd like to do' **_

**Sadie: Aww, thanks.**

**Nut: Okay. Well here you go:**

**Sahlab Ingredients - Serves 3 -5 **

**4 cups milk**

**2 tablespoons of cornstarch**

**1 teaspoon vanilla**

**Sugar (to taste) (3 tablespoons)**

**Toppings**

**ground cinnamon (to taste)**

**unsweetened dried shredded coconut (to taste)**

**chopped pistachios (to taste)**

**Preparation**

**1. Combine cornstarch and water in a small cup and stir well.**

**2. Add milk to a soup pan or dutch oven pot.**

**3. Stir in cornstarch mixture in milk before it gets warm.**

**4. Add in vanilla and sugar.**

**5. Must stir constantly until it comes to a boil.**

**6. Let boil for 2 minutes, meanwhile still stirring.**

**7. Serve in dessert bowls.**

**8. Top with cinnamon and coconut or just chopped pistachios.**

**9. It's traditionally eaten hot, but I like it cold too, once it cooled off and firmed up.**

**10. Enjoy!**

**There you go!**

**Walt: Yeah. Probably a 4, or 6.**

**...**

_**M.A.P 13: That's all folks! ;) All right people, stay tuned for the next chapter. Though I won't be posting it for a little while. I have to caatch up on my other stories to!**_

_**Chou!**_


	13. Chapter 13

From: Chinese girl 50

Sadie: How about one republic? And do you want to torture Carter with Zia?  
>*Grins evily.*<p>

Carter: I scare you? DUDE! I'M 3 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!

Zia: YAYAYAYAY! KICK CARTER'S NUTS!

Horus: You fancy Aphrodite, do you? I'll tell Hathor!

Ra: What do you think about Zeus, dad? I think he's... strange, but cool, but  
>you're more cool dad!<p>

Anubis: Sing good life by one republic! PLEASE?

Thanks! I'll be back!

PS: Apollo wants to say something

"I'm more awesome."

*Me to Apollo: Shut up, A-poo-lo." 

**Sadie: Their cool, and sure.**

**Carter: I DON'T CARE!**

**Zia: Nah.**

**Horus: Um, no.**

**Ra: BLAH!**

**Anubis: Um, later.**

**Set: Yeah, shut up Apollo you ugly PRICK!**

**...**  
>From: DalekDavros<p>

Dear Everyone

If the Kane Chronicles were made into movies would any of you go see them and  
>why?<p>

Also how is it that Rick Riordan has access to being the scribe of Camp  
>Halfblood get the recordings of the Kanes and whatever he will make his 2015<br>Norse series out of. Is he clear sighted or somehow related to all myths like  
>a legacy of all cultures at once?<p>

Thank you for your time. 

**Sadie: I would because it has me in it!**

**'Everyone quickly agrees'**

**Thoth: He is clear sighted. Thoughwe don't know about camp half blood, or the Norse series, all we do know is that the recordings the Kanes made found him, so he has the right to document them.**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

Annie (Anubis)~

I really hope you're annoyed that I call you Annie. And what would happen if I  
>introduced Sadie to Anput and Kebechet?<p>

Sadie~

What would happen if I told you Anubis has a wife?

Carter~

I write angst. ;P And you're in a lot of it. How do you feel about that?

**Anubis: IT'S ANUBIS! I will find you and make you suffer EXTRODINARY PAIN WELL UNKNOWNAMONG MANKIND! God, I sound like dad.**

**Sadie: Oh, I already know.**

**Carter: Whatever.**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, if such is so, who do you THINK will win the vote in Iowa?

Sean, you just gained ten more awesome points! Carter didn't know the Sex  
>Pistols sang that song. *giggles* So, another random question regarding music,<br>who is your favorite artist/band?

Carter, you finally redeemed yourself! But Sean knew the Sex Pistols sang that  
>song, so yeah. Anyways, have you ever watched the Honey Badger video on<br>YouTube?

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Was that an A) Damn, that's really weird, or B) Damn,  
>she must really annoy people? And on a scale of 1 to 10, how funny is the<br>Honey Badger video? I give it a 9 1/2.

Sadie, I don't care. OMR I LOVE THAT SONG! Have you ever heard I Don't Care,  
>in part of that song Jesus Of Suburbia by Green Day?<p>

**Thoth: I don't particularly care about Iowa though!**

**Sean: Hmm, Green day!**

**Carter: Thank god! Yeah.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! B. 10!**

**Sadie: Yeah.**

**...**

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Set:Oh you can do it! At least try for ten minutes!

Felix:I agree but so are

Thoth:Tantum scimus tres felix!

Sadie: Is there a cloning spell? 

**Set: Fine. 'Turns into mouse' **

**Content?**

**Felix: So are what?**

**Thoth: Yep.**

**Sadie: Yes there is.**

**...**

From: March150

Nut: Thanks for the recipe! :) *drinks cup of Sahlab*

Anubis: Okay, then. At least you aren't the opposite of happy. Okay, new  
>question for you, Anubis: What do you think of Set's choice of style? (ex:<br>disco suits.)

Sadie: No problem. :) Okay new question: If you were to run out of hair dye,  
>what would happen?<p>

Carter: How do feel about Sadie liking Anubis and Walt?

Zia: Have you ever seen Puss in Boots (the movie)?

M.A.P 13: I love this! Keep it up!

**Nut: No problem!**

**Anubis:Ugh, kill me today or blind me. He has 0 % taste!**

_Set: Excuse me emo child?_

**Sadie: I'd paint my hair.**

**Carter: I don't enjoy it, but i'll live with it.**

**Zia: Yep.**

_**M.A.P 13: Thanks!**_

...

From: Laylaenchantix101

Dear Set,

Ask Carter about Leroy. Also, MY DOG IS WORSE THEN HIM! Though he's very sweet  
>:D His name is Rocky :)<p>

Dear Walt,

Did you like the fake weasel?

Dear Sadie,

I KNEW IT! Have a cookie. Also, put this on. -hands her a purple turban-

Dear Anubis,

Doesn't seeing all those graves make you feel a little sad? I mean, I know  
>you're the god of funerals, but doesn't seem sad?<p>

Dear Ra,

Have you ever eaten chocolate chip cookies? They are much better then weasel  
>cookies.<p>

Dear Horus,

Yes. You are arrogant.

ADIOS, FUNNY WRITER AND PEOPLE FROM KC! :D 

**Set: Carter, who is this Leroy you speak of?**

_Carter: The Set animal. We decided Set animal was to long, so we re-christened him Leroy._

**Set: NO! HE WILL BE SET ANIMAL! HE WILL ALWAYS BE SET ANIMAL! SET ANIMAL SET ANIMAL SET ANIMAL!**

_Carter: Leroy._

**Set: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Walt: No. Not at all.**

**Sadie: Thanks! Cool, turbin. ;)**

**Anubis: You get use to it. Eventually.**

**Ra: Chocolate?**

**Horus: !**

_Isis: Whats with the switch from English to German to French?_

**M.A.P 13: Chou.**

**Everyone: Bye Laylaenchantix101!**

**...**

From: FemaleElite1

Hathor: Horus is your husband, right? If he is what would you do if Aphrodite  
>tried to steal him away from you?<p>

Carter and Sadie: Can you guys listen to the song Monster by Paramore? Tell me  
>what you think of it. I think you can relate to it. If you don't like the song<br>then you have bad taste in music. ;p

Anubis: STOP flirting, Sadie's gonna get jealous. Plus, I like you but not as  
>in like, like you.<p>

Set: You know, for a god of evil, you have a great sense of humor.

**Hathor: Yeah, and I would change Aphrodites eye droplets with super glue.**

**Carter: Yeah. It's a good song.**

**Sadie: Obviously! I love Paramore! And it is a good song, like Brick By Boring Brick!**

**Anubis: Never! And thank you. (But it is a little upsetting. . . ;))**

**Set: Thanks. You can't have evil without some humor, or it's just plain stupid.**

**...**

From: Somebody101 ()

Somebody101:Zia~~ honestly I think I may be. Lemme go try sadie's fav  
>spell...<p>

Bast~~ u are awsome! And I love cats. I could be your host I think... Alot of  
>people say that I remind them of a cat...<p>

Anubis~~~ Sadie u wAtch nick? Hey Anubis? Have you ever watched house of  
>anubis? Chase squirrels?<p>

Sadie~~ u like evanescence ? my fav song is wisper. Adele is set fire to the  
>rain. Yours?<p>

Anubis~~ u r emo. I kno. Sadie check is arms and back. He cuts himself. U r  
>BUSTED.! Imma witch. I kno these things.<p>

Sadie~~~ wanna hang out? I can oPen a portal to the broklen house.

Gods in general~~~ do u kno about nobody's? Zexion is my boi. ;)

Isis~~~~ can u give me a spell class?

Thoth~~~ what is the good tombs?. And what is the most interesting fact about  
>Egypt?<p>

God of moonlight~~~ have u met Artemis? Do u LIKE LIKE her? Cus if u do us  
>hunters are gonna kill u. Thalia ready yourself.<p>

Carter~~~~~ I'm back with a evil plan. And u will find it out... Later!

Horus~~ what's it like being a falcon? Becuse I've got a spell for that but I  
>want some primary Info before hand<p>

Zia~~ what I am sayin don't be mad ... I just love tortureing Carter! Still  
>peace please<p>

carter~~~ hey. U punk. Lock u and zia in a closet and don't come out till the  
>next day..<p>

Zia~~ dont be mAd get glad! Ps fire is awesome.

Nepethes~~ hey I'm a mermaid n stuff and I can control water. Do u kno why?

Gods ingeneral

I comand you to confess your most deepest and darkest secrets to eachother! Or  
>piper will force you to with charmspeak.!<p>

**Zia: Whatever.**

**Bast: Cool.**

**Anubis: Yes to squirrels, no to house of Anubis.**

**Sadie: Lost in Paradise for Evanessence, Turning Tables for Adele.**

**Anubis: I'm not Emo.**

_Sadie: No scars or anything. . ._

**Sadie: Cool, whatev.**

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of the gods. No, we do not know the nobody's because we have never HEARD of the nobody's.**

**Isis: I don't teach.**

**Thoth: The good tombs are the ones that aren't fallinng apart and have not been discovered and/or pillaged.**

**An interesting fact about Egypt is thatIt is not known who destroyed the nose of the Sphinx. There are sketches of the Sphinx without a nose in 1737, over 60 years before Napoleon reached Egypt and hundreds of years before the British and German armies of the two World Wars. The only person known to have damaged it was an Islamic cleric, Sa'im al-dahr, who was lynched in 1378 for vandalism.**

**Khonsu: Yes I have met her and I do not like her. I don't like any GREEK gods.**

**Carter: Okay, a little enerving. . . **

**Horus: It's cool, but it's a little complicated to get out of it if you do not know the proper way.**

**Zia: Mhm. Totally belive you. . . **

**Nephthtys: No.**

**Thoth: I speak on behalf of the gods. And this is from there words, not mine.**

**No, we utterly refuse to confess our darkest secrets to each other. That is privet and will remain confidential to us and us only. We would rather take chances with the piper, since then we can blow him all the wat back to Hamlin where he can reasume chasing rats and small children.**

**Kapish?**

...

From: Nico's-Girlfriend-Cassy

This story is PURE AWESOME.

Anubis: First of all, 1+1= a WINDOW and second, if you could, would propose  
>to Sadie?<p>

Osiris/Julius: How do you feel about the couple SadiexAnubis?

To all gods but mainly Thoth because I know he is going to answer the  
>question: why do you guys hate the Greek gods? You all hate Romans and 'the<br>enemy of my enemy is my friend'

Sadie and Jaz: have a virtual cookie because you two are awesome. (::)

Thoth: I need your wisdom on this. Do you think HermesxArtemis would make a  
>cute couple?<p>

That is all 

**M.A.P 13: Aww, thanks.**

**Anubis: Oh, true! Depends if she was ready for a proposal.**

**Osiris: I'm okay as long as they don't sleep with each other.**

**Julius: I. Am. Not. Amused.**

**Thoth: How did you know? :} We hate the Greeks because they are aspects of the Romans. Their kind of like counterparts of each other. Once we trusted the Greeks, but that trust was destroyed after an incedent occured in which a Greek god (Who wishes to remain un-named), um, "INJURED" and Egyptian goddess (Who also wishes to remain un-named)**

**Jaz: Aw, thanks. 'Takes cookie'**

**Sadie: Sweet, free cookie. 'Snatches cookie away'**

**Thoth: It all depends how you see it. Would you like me to highlight the negative aspects, or the positive?**

**...**

**M.A.P 13: Tadaa! new chapter. Sorry it took so long. . . my internet connection decided to tell me I had used 100% and I didn't want to pay even more for it.**

**Lame ass excuse, eh?**

**Well, here you go. Happy 2012 to everyone out there and hope it's a good one.**

**Chou!**


	14. Chapter 14

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Set: Very!

Felix: Whoops. I meant so are baby wolves, and bear cubs but they aren't ll  
>that cuddly...<p>

Thoth:... Ugh I cant think of any other language! Wait, Im not fluent in this  
>one but...你知道多少种语言？ Not hard to figure out... but I'm not<br>fluent so don't blame me!

Sadie: Clone me! I don't want to do my chores!

**Felix: Yeah, true. . . **

**Thoth: ****我知道幾乎所有的人，除了少數尚未發現****!**

**Sadie: As soon as I find a spell!**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

/Annie/~

XP I don't care. Lia will bring me back. She's a necromancer.

Sadie~

Suuuuuure you don't care...

Carter~

Really? Indifference is not your strong suit. I can feel you quaking. *laughs  
>evilly* <p>

**Anubis: Not unless I set Leroy and a bunch of jackals on you and 'Lia'**

**Sadie: I DON'T!**

**Carter: Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Shu

Since the master o winds in Greek myth whose name I cannot spell basically  
>knows everything can the same be said of you?<p>

Dear Ra

I have been trying to look through myths but cannot find anything on if you  
>had a wife or not so my question s do you and if yes than who and if it is a<br>Harem who is your main wife?

Dear Isis

Since you are the goddess of magic I thought it best to ask you whether the  
>ribbions o hathor spell work on the gods of other pantheons and would they<br>also be an effective tool against Gaia's giants or monsters in general?  
><strong>Shu: Yep.<strong>

**Ra: 'In a moment of sanity' I do have a wife, but she has long been forgotten, which is quiet upsetting. She doesn't even know who she is anymore.**

**Isis: It might work on Gaia's giants, but the other gods could easily deflect the spell and the ribbons.**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

However, Thoth, if you did care about Iowa, who would you cast your vote for?

Sean, oh my Ra, I love Green Day! Have you heard about Green Day making their  
>album American Idiot, plus four songs off of 21st Century Breakdown, and a<br>never before released song Billie Joe wrote to his wife when he was 19 into a  
>musical? It's called American Idiot!<p>

Carter, on a scale of 1 to 10, how funny do you think it is? I give it 9 1/2.

WALTWALTWALTWALT! Why do you give it a 10? I give it 9 1/2 because even though  
>it has a lot of language, it's really funny!<p>

Sadie, do you like the song? Green Day is one of my favorite bands!

**Thoth: I don't know. Maybe like, Michele Bachmann or something.**

**Sean: I know! I'm so hyped up!**

**Carter: Meh, 2.**

**(M.A.P 13: Excuse et moi?)**

**Carter: 'Gulp'**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Becuase it's so entertaining, plus it totally pisses Set off!**

_Set: SHHH! Be quiet boy!_

**Sadie: Yeah.**

**...**

From: Chinese girl 50

Set: O.O You're stupid. Man, even I would throw faeces at you.

Sadie: YES! YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! :D

Carter: ... You're a piece of Mierda. (Spanish swear word.)

Zia: OK! I'm fine with it. Besides, you're awesome! More awesome than Prussia  
>from hetalia!<p>

Prussia: HEY! I'M MORE-

Me: Shut up, Prussia.

Horus: I thought you did!

Ra: OK dad! Question: Do you know Chang'e, a chinese goddess of the moon, my  
>mother in my chinese demigod version?<p>

Anubis: OK! Besides, I'm chinese, and the chinese god of death... Ya ma..

**Set: What on earth is a faeces? And like your any better? Let it be known that most gods hate all other pantheons, which includes. . . chinese. . .**

**Sadie: Thanks, but don't call my brother a piece of s**t.**

**Carter: SCREW YOU!**

**Zia: Cool, but don't call my boyfriend bad names. And I suggest you don't make Set angry either.**

**Horus: Mhm.**

**Ra: COOKIE!**

**Anubis: . . . -.-**

**...**

From: An Anime Fangirl

Oh hi there. Like everyone here, I have questions...

Set - It seems that you have no fans over here. For shame. I, for one, sees  
>the pure amount of awesomeness inside you and is proud to call myself a<br>fangirl of yours. Question - Do you like Three Days Grace?

Sadie - YOU. ARE. ANNOYING. Normally, I would like a girl like you - but,  
>sadly, you are a brat. Question - Do you like Anubis only for his looks?<p>

Carter - Unlike your stupid sister, you're actually pretty awesome. Therefore,  
>here's a cookie. Question - How do you deal with Sadie?<p>

See ya!

**Set: Aww, thanks. I won't kill you! (Unlike that chinese chick. . . ) And yes, I have listened to a few Three days grace songs.**

**Sadie: OY! AND YOUR ANY BETTER? And no, I also like Anubis for his personality! I wouldn't care if he visited me in full god form! With dog head and all!**

**Carter: Sweet! Cookie! And, if you ignore her long enough, she goes away!**

**...**

From: FemaleElite1

Carter: It's JUST a GOOD song? Ugh, I'm offended. Your sister is much more  
>epic and defintely has better taste in music than YOU.<p>

Sadie: YAY! you like it! and yeah Brick by Boring Brick is just as great as  
>Monster( plus as I said before you have better taste in music than YOUR<br>BROTHER)So then, what's your favorite song and album by Paramore?

Anubis: Fine, then YOUR not flirting. You better not,jackal head...

Horus: Sooo, do you think Hathor is hot, pretty, beautiful, or what? Also, is  
>there anything else in the world that is more beautiful than Hathor?<p>

Horus & Anubis: Why do you dislike each other so much? I DARE YOU GUYS TO HANG  
>OUT, LIKE YOU HAVE A GUY'S NIGHT OUT OR SOMETHING, NOW!<p>

Sadie & Hathor: If Horus & Anubis refuse to do that, then Sadie: use your  
>sharp tongue ability on Anubis. Hathor: Force Horus to do hang out with<br>Anubis, using your "feminine moves"...

To the gods: BEFORE,ANYONE ANSWERS, I know Thoth is going to ,  
>Thoth stop saying "I speak on behalf of the gods" because we already know<br>YOU'RE going to speak. OK here's the question: What do you think of the  
>JewishChristian/Muslim God? If,you've ever read the bible,you can conclude  
>that God was EPIC,ALL-KNOWING AND HE IS SO AWESOME THAT HE DOESN'T NEED TO<br>MAKE OTHER GODS FOR THINGS BECAUSE HE CAN BASICALLY DO/CONTROL and  
>in the bible,God describes the other gods as "false gods" so what do you guys<br>think?

Khonsu:In the Throne of Fire, you were said that you've adapted  
>to the modern world. If so, what do you think of Justin Bieber's Baby and who<br>is Lady GaGa?

Bast:YOU ARE AWESOME!okay, question: what would you do if Anubis mistreated  
>Sadie in ANY WAY?<p>

Set: Can I please call you Rockin' Red Reaper?It suits you better than 'evil  
>day'. Also, what do you think of Satan(the devil?)<p>

Set & Nephythys:Come on you guys,you love each other, admit it. NOW!

Mentalasylumpatient13 :You're doing GREAT! 

**Carter: Oh, thanks!**

**Sadie: Fav song: Breath. Fav Album: Brand new eyes. Have you ever heard of the Pretty Reckless?**

**Anubis: 'smug look'**

**Horus: Hot. And I'm awesomer.**

**Anubis: Maybe later.**

**Horus: Yeah, later.**

**Thoth: Hmm. He's not THAT bad. . . but false gods? Come on, were all present aren't we?**

**Khonsu: Justin Biebers baby is not his, and the girl who claims it is is a slut who desires fame. Lady Gaga is a pop singer who's real name is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta and she enjoys wearing meat dresses. One of her big songs is Born this way and she is a natural brunette.**

**Bast: Oh he'd be in some deep s**t.**

**Set: FINALLY! Someone wants to call me that! And dear, I AM satan. . . **

**Nephthtys: Oh, well, I**

**(M.A.P 13: 'Hands feather of truth')**

**Nephthys: Well, I have SOME emotions, I just have to solve what they are. . .**

**Set: Hah, you think I'll answer that? But neverless, same as Nephthys.**

**(M.A.P 13: Thanks!)**

**...**

_**M.A.P 13: Done! Hope you enjoyed and keep asking them questions. The gods rarely get tired! Not sure about the Kanes though. . . **_

_**Well,**_

_**Chou!**_


	15. Chapter 15

From: Gothic Angel From Hell

Dear Set~ I personally think you're awesome :) 

**Set: And I personally think your probably the only questioner here who has some sense in them. (Chinese girl . . . 'growl')**

**...**

From: Chinese girl 50

Set: Faeces is poop.

Sadie: OK! Promise!

Carter: How bout you listen to bad day? Besides, I'm having a f*cking bad day.  
>Maybe you're also having a bad day.<p>

Zia: ... HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND? OMR!

Horus: OK.

Ra: Dad, can you give me a cookie?

Anubis: -.- at you to.

Osiris: Hi cousin! I'm a daughter of Ra! 

**Set: I believe you spelt it wrong. . . **

**Sadie: Cool!**

**Carter: Yep.**

**Zia: Yep.**

**Horus: Ok.**

**Ra: COOKIE! 'Hands cookie'**

**Anubis: -_-**

**Osiris: Well hello. I didn't know Ra had a daughter. Would you like to explain HOW this happened Ra?**

_Ra: . . . Bug._

**...**

From: somebody101 ()

Gods... Piper is a daughter of aproditie.

Piper: tell ur deepest secrets!

Sadie... Prob glamor.

Bast.. How do u keep cats from beating eachother up? Becuse my cat pretty  
>keeps beating up Ginger and I can't stop it... It makes me feel sad...<p>

Gods.. Okay. How about special qualitys? And they best moment u had...

Carter... Feal the wrath? I will come and u will be terrified.

Isis.. Sorry if I offended u. You are my role model.! And u rock.

Zia.. Okay... SORRY DON'T KILL ME! 

**Thoth: Interesting.**

**And, no.**

**Sadie: Cool. Gods, I say cool to much. I have to get a new word. How about, epic?**

**Bast: Well, watch closely and see why Pretty keeps beating up Ginger and find a way to solve that issue. Without using violence!**

**Thoth: Oh, we have many special qualities. But if I ask the rest of the gods what the best moment they had is, their faces keep flushing red. . . I wonder why?**

**Carter: Sure. I **_**totally**_** believe it.**

**Isis: It's okay. No offense taken. Thanks, and I know I rock. Try explaining that to Set though. . .**

**Zia: Fine. I won't. Today.**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

ANNIE~

Hah. As if that would work. I'm an animal charmer/water elementalist/diviner.  
>And Lia, as a necromancer, can kill as well as reanimate. So, in other words,<br>FAAAAAIL.

Sadie~

Suuuuuure. *smirks*

Carter~

Oh I will, because it's true. 

**Anubis: I AM ANUBIS! GOD DAMNIT! 'Turns into god form'. I. Will. Rip. You. To. Shreads. If. You. Call. Me. ANNIE. Again.**

**Sadie: 'Growl'**

**Carter: Really?**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Well, Thoth, she did have the lead for like, two days. I think that Mitt  
>Romney will probably win. As of two weeks ago (I haven't checked lately), he<br>was beating Obama by one percentage point.

Sean, guess what? I got tickets to go see it in February! Have you gotten  
>tickets yet?<p>

Why, Carter? It annoys Set and it's funny, despite the cussing.

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Why does it annoy Set? Is it because of his *whisper*  
>phobia of the honey badger?<p>

Sadie, are you a fan of Breaking Benjamin? 

**Thoth: Wow, really? Maybe I should book in a vote for him . . .**

**Sean: Yep! **

**Carter: Well true. **

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! 'Whisper' Yep. **

**Sadie: Hell ya!**

**...**

From: Laylaenchantix101

Whoa, I just sent in my questions for this chapter...guess is didnt come. Ah  
>well.<p>

Dear Set,

...Leroy.

Dear everyone else,

Which name do you like better? Leroy, or Set Animal?

Dear Anubis,

...Annie.

Dear Carter,

-hands him a disk and some headphones- This is a song containing all Taylor  
>Swift songs. Hopefully, it'll knock some sense into you.<p>

Dear Sadie,

Can you tell me if I will become a famous writer? O.O

Dear Ra,

You...never...ate...chocolate? -on the verge of fainting- Eat! -hands him a  
>plate with a chocolate chip cookie-<p>

Dear Walt,

...Weasel cookie.

Dear Toth,

How do you like getting mixed up with Hermes?

Dear Babi,

Can you teach me how to fit a sentence in one 'AGH'? It'll make it so much  
>easier.<p>

Dear Apep,

...Bad snake! -hits him with a hammer-

Dear Nephthtys,

...Did you know I control water, fire, earth and air? O.O

Dear Horus,

Drink this water...-waits for him to drink- that'll make you tap-dance!

Okay, this is slightly weird because I didn't realize you put up a chapter 14  
>until 5 minutes after i posted my review on Chpater 13, so yeah...<p>

Funny+Awesomeness+Kane Chronicals=This story. 

**Set: Laylaenchantix101, Set animal.**

**Sadie: Leroy.**

**Carter: Leroy.**

**Thoth: Leroy.**

**Horus: Paul. All the way.**

**Anubis: 'Growl'**

**Carter: Oh thanks.**

**Sadie: Gimme a minute. Hmmm. . . Well, there is something big in your future. I just can't tell what. . . **

**Ra: COOKIE!**

**Walt: What?**

**Thoth: It is annoying.**

**Babi: AGH! (Well, just say Agh! and leave the people to predict it. Or if you can, find a spell that can allow you to openly converse and talk like an animal.)**

**Apep: BAD Laylaenchantix101! 'Hits with bigger hammer'**

**Nephthtys: O.O Whoa. . . **

**Horus: Cool. S**T!**

**...**

From: Laylaenchantix101

Happy New year!

Dear Ra,

You...never...had...chocolate? EAT IT! -gives him a plate with a chocolate  
>cookie on it-<p>

Dear Isis,

What do you mean, switch from English to German to French?

Dear Set,

...Leroy.

Dear everyone else besides Set,

Which name is better for the Set Animal? Leroy or Set animal?

Dear Toth,

How do you feel when people mistake you to Hermes? Honestly, you two are  
>nothing alike...<p>

Dear Walt,

Eat all these cookies! -hands him a plate full of fake weasel heads- You said  
>you liked them!<p>

Dear Anubis,

...Annie.

So long! Funniness+awesome+ Kane Chronicals=This story

**Ra: Chocolate?**

**Isis: Well, one point he was saying 'no' in English, then in German, then in French.**

**Set: Set animal.**

**Walt: Umm. . . **

**Anubis: ANUBIS!**

**...**

From: FemaleElite1

Carter: You're messed up dude, even if you're one of the people who save the  
>world and stuff. Go listen to whatever cr*p you listen to.<p>

yes,I do know who the Pretty Reckless is. :)

Anubis: *mutters* Can he stop it, already? That dog is worst than I thought he  
>was.<p>

Anubis & Horus:YOU guys BETTER do that later but still you've haven't answered  
>my question: Why do you dislike each other so much?<p>

Thoth: When you say that Anubis is in a good mood once an eon, what does he  
>exactly DO to show that he's in a good mood?Also,What do you think of<br>Harvard,Yale,Princeton Universities? *screams because FemaleElite1 is a big  
>fan of Thoth and she cannot believe he is answering her questions!*<p>

Khonsu:You're alright, dude! ;)

Hathor: Horus thinks he's better/awesomer than you. Opinions/Comments?

Rockin' Red Reaper: Sooo,any evil plans lately to torture CARTER KANE(For  
>having bad taste in music!)And do you like the band Paramore? Did you that the<br>lead singer of that band dyes her hair different shades of RED? Red,YOUR  
>color.<p>

Mentalasylumpatient13 : I'm LOVING this! 

**Carter: 'Sticks out tongue'**

**Sadie: Epic! Do you think their good?**

**Anubis: 'Snarl'**

_Set: 'Cough' Anger management issues_

**Anubis: He's a stuck up a*****e, a self centered idiot, and absolutly arrogant.**

**Horus: He's emo, to quiet, depressing, and has AMI. Honestly, I don't know what Sadie see's in him.**

**Thoth: Well, he doesn't through fits, he doesn't pout, he doesn't scream, and he doesn't injure anyone. So, technically, he's not like his father. When he's in a good mood he's actually quiet nice! **

**And those universities are magnificent! They only except smart people, so i'm pretty sure you'll make it there! ;)**

**Khonsu: Thank you!**

**Hathor: Ya right.**

**Set: Many plans. I just have to get my secret name back from him. . . ! Paramore has some good songs. And I know the lead singer dyes her hair different shades of red, MY color!**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Shu

The Greek myth's master of winds has a changeable personality and was a bit  
>forgetful can the same be applied to you?<p>

Dear Isis

Thank you for the information on the ribbon spell that was most helpful.

Thank you all for your time 

**Shu: I do not have a changeable personality, and I am not forgetful.**

**Isis: No problem.**

**...**

From: An Anime Fangirl

Glorious Day - Mind me calling you that? Anyway, thanks. Question - What's  
>favorite Three Days Grace song?<p>

Annoying Brat - HELL TO THE YEAH I THINK I'M BETTER THAN YOU! You wanna fight?

Carter - And, for being the awesome guy that you are, here's another cookie.  
>Question - What has been the craziest thing you have done so far?<p>

Thoth - Since you're the god of knowledge and all that, here's a question for  
>you - Why do we park in a driveway, but drive in a parkway? <p>

**Set: Nope. Riot!**

**Sadie: Oh it's on! More annoying brat!**

**Carter: Thanks. I mocked Apophis from the top of his prison calling him a loser and an epic fail. Let's just say when he got out, he wasn't to pleased. . .**

**Thoth: I-I- oh wow, you got me on that one. I'll get back to you later! 'Runs off to library'**

**...**

_**Apophis: Well, that's all. As you see, I'M stuck doing the closing sentance, because Mentalasylumpatient13 refuses to talk.**_

_**She's grumpy because she got her first flame, so I'll be closing for the next few chapters. Mentalasylumpatient13 insist she sucks and is tempted to stop writing all together.**_

_**Vote: Should she quiet, or not?**_

_**One last thing: Mentalasylumpatien13 say's the reason her grammer is bad is because Microsoft word has refused to allow her to get in.**_

_**Well,**_

_**Chou!**_


	16. Chapter 16

From: Say This Pen Name Is Available

Don't quit! You write really funny stories.

Walt: What are the symptoms of your curse?

Nut: Do you eat nut products (peanut butter, cashew based trail mix) or would  
>that be weird. <p>

**Walt: Illness strikes at unexpected moments, as I grow older I become weaker, and I know I'm about to die when I begin to vomit blood.**

**Nut: 'Chuckle' Yes, yes I do.**

**...**

From: REALLY DESPREATE RANDOM PERSON ()

REALLY DESPREATE RANDOM PERSON:NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T END THIS STORY! I NEED IT  
>FOR LATE NIGHT HUMOR! EVERYONE GETS FLAMES! USE THEM TO MELT CHOCOLATE CHIPS<br>IN COOKIES TO MAKE THEM SOFT AND GOOEY! 

**M.A.P: I give up. For you people, I will finish my stories.**

**...**

From: FemaleElite1

Carter: What do you listen to then,  
>Mr.I-think-I-have-better-taste-in-music-than-FemaleElite1 ?<p>

Sadie: Yes! Their really good!

Anubis:(I agree with Set)Question: Why are you dating Sadie if you have A  
>WIFE? I know that in ancient times you were allowed to have more than one<br>wife/partner but we ARE in the 21ST CENTURY! 2012!

Thoth: What do you feel when Sadie calls you Ja-hooty? Plus, how'd YOU know  
>that I want to go to one of those universities?How are you SO sure that I'd<br>make it? Also, another question: Is Ra still in rehab?

Rockin' Red Reaper:*SMILES EVILY* BWAHAHAHA! Oh, no! wait Set's evilness is  
>rubbing off on me! Help!<p>

Hathor: HEY, yeah sorry if I'm bothering you with the Horus questions. I'm  
>tempted to ask them. Question: If you're married to Horus, why aren't you like<br>um... showing any feelings of affection towards him? You guys got into a fight  
>or something? Please, like, um. kiss him, hug him or ,Please. And<br>another question: I read somewhere that you're also the goddess of all things  
>feminine. So, I'm guessing you like dresses, make-up,pink purses, and girly<br>stuff like that. *pukes in bag*

And for Mentalasylumpatient13 : Don't worry, eventually we get flames in life  
>(It's a life cycle) and YOUR WRITING DOES NOT SUCK, OKAY? I'm actually smiling<br>wide for the first time in a VERY long time.(because of this fanfic) Be proud  
>and don't let anyone put you down. (Wow, that is the most optimistic quote<br>I've said since a long time,too.) 

**Carter: I also listen to Skrillex, LMFAO, Slipknot, Aerosmith, Guns n' Roses, etc etc.**

**Sadie: Sweet!**

**Anubis: Were divorced.**

**Thoth: I find it mildly amusing. Because you sound brilliant and you write pretty good to. And yes, Ra is still in rehab. He goes there on weekends.**

**Set: Really? BWAHAHAHAHAck!**

**Hathor: We don't show affection in public. And for a godess of feminine, I'm pretty tough.**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

/ANNIE/~

Hah. XP I'm not dead.

Sadie~

*smirks* It's fun antagonizing you.

Carter~

Really. 

**Anubis: I know. I'm just waiting for the right moment. . . 'Smiles sweetly'**

**Sadie: It's not fun for me, so quit it!**

**Carter: Really.**

**...**

From: Laylaenchantix101

if you quit...i will...i will cry and kill apep! Well, at the very least, give  
>him a mirgane<p>

Haters are people who hate people reaching sucess, or in this case, write  
>better then them. Don't listen to the poop face that flamed you!<p>

Dear Apep,

DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME WITH A HAMMER...I'll call Rocky. -smiles creepily-

Dear Anubis,

I'm sorry for calling you Annie. I bring you a cookie as a truce.

Dear Horus,

...Why Paul?

Dear Set,

HA! I TOLD YOU LEROY WAS A BETTER NAME!

Dear Thoth,

This is a voodoo clay. Shape it into anyone you hate, then start doing things  
>to it that will affect the real person. Please be careful...<p>

Dear Ra,

Eat the chocolate cookie! It's yummy! EAT IT! Please?

Dear Nephthtys,

Yup! O_O

Dear Sadie,

THANK YOU SO MUCH! -hugs- Also, take this. -hands an amythest necklace-

Dear Babi,

AGH! (thanks for teaching me) At least, that's what I hope I said...

Dear Walt,

PIGGY BACK RIDE! -puts a live pig on his back- Tee hee.

Dear Jaz,

I love your name. But I have to ask, why don't you like being called by your  
>first name? I know Jaz sounds cooler, but I'm curious...<p>

Dear Set Animal,

Your name is Leroy.

Bye! M.A.P 13, please dont quit! I will come through the computer and hug this  
>story if i have to! just dont! PLEASE! I WILL CRY!<p>

bYe  
><strong>Apep: I'll eat Rocky. I am VERY hungry. . . <strong>

**Anubis: Truce excepted. 'Eats cookie'**

**Horus: Because the Set animal seems like a Paul to me.**

**Set: Screw you!**

**Thoth: OOO! lovely. . . I could use this. . . **

**Ra: Cookie. 'Starts to gum cookie'**

**Nephthys: Damn. O0O**

**Sadie: Thanks! You are now cool.**

**Babi: AGH! (Yep, that's what you said.)**

**Walt: OO! PIGGY!**

**Jaz: I just don't like Jasmine. It sounds to girly.**

**Set animal: WOOF! (Leroy?)**

**...**

From: Somebody101 ()

Somebody101:Okay. Gods I got a treat for u. The greek gods r asking the Q's.

Artimes- to all. is there a group of hunters in sets pyramid? He likes to  
>kidnap Thalia...<p>

Apollo- riyming god- I dare u do a hakiu challenge!

Me- -.- Apollo why? Just. Why?

Athena- run for ur lifes aprodide is coming to Egypt!

Aprodide- who is YOUR love god/ godess?

Me-( don't awnser)

Zues - who has power of lightning?

Hades- osiris u wanna start a under world convetion?

Me- o.0 okayyyyyy

Artimes- hey Isis wanna hang out sometime? Eternal maidenhood is lonely...

Me- ohhh zexion hits a q

Zexion- how do u not kno about me? I terrorize the many worlds!

And ps if I am a blood of the pharoh plz tell me. And Thoth they blushed  
>becuse<p>

1.) the best moments were together

2.) they all had it together ence the best moment.

Ta-da and I'm pyicic.

Bast- well I pet Ginger and that happens. I told them to stop it nothin works  
>. {}{}{}{} makes me feel bad ... I separated them. I can talk to them cus Im<br>special Like that.

My full title: part witch and mermaid princess of Atlantis currently the heir  
>to the throne.<br>**Set: Maybe. . .**

**Thoth: We don't have a god of rhymes. . . **

**Qadesh: I am!**

**Thoth: That would be Set. Lightning is used by Chaos.**

**Osiris: Um. . .**

**Thoth: No, Set and Nephthys were blushing pretty deep. . .**

**Bast: Well, I'll check on my remedies for sour cats and get back to ya.**

**...**

From: March150

Anubis: So, why don't you like people calling you Annie?

Sadie: Have you ever eaten enchiladas? If yes, did you like them?

Nephthys: Have you ever even met Anubis?

M.A.P13: You are doing great! Keep writing

**Anubis: Annie is a girl name, so i's hurting my masculenity**

**Sadie: Yep, and I love them!**

**Nephthys: Well, after he was born and I faked the miscarriage, I took Anubis to Osiris. That was the last I saw of him until now.**

**...**

From: Gothic Angel From Hell

Keep writing :)

To Rockin' Red Reaper ~ Why thank you :)

To Annie ~ Hi, how old are you?

To Sadie ~ Hi, you are one of my favorite character from KC, you remind me of  
>me, actually, and it's cool that you like Paramore :)<p>

To Carter~ Why won't you apologize to Z

**Set: No problem.**

**Anubis: 5479.**

**Sadie: Thanks!**

**Carter: I technically have.**

**...**

From: An Anime Fangirl

-

Mentalasy! Don't give up! Haters are going to hate. Every writer gets a flame  
>in their lives. We ALL have to deal with it.<p>

Rocking Red Reaper - Dude, are you psychic? Riot is my favorite song too! I  
>knew you were awesome for a reason. :D<p>

Annoying Brat - *Pulls out staff and wand* You sure you wanna brawl? I'm a  
>damn good water elementalist and at statuary.<p>

Thoth - Got an answer yet?

Nephthys - Since you're a water goddess and all, here's a question for you -  
>Can you cry underwater? <p>

**Set: I am not psychic, but thank you.**

**Sadie: Oh it's so on, you git.**

**Thoth: Still looking. Not muchon parkways. . .**

**Nephthys: Yes.**

**...**

From: Tomo Mizuki

Oh gosh. Even Kane Chronicles fanfictions won't let me escape political crap  
>I hear all the time as an adult. *Cries*<p>

Anyway, on with the questions.

Thoth: What happens when Pinocchio says "My nose will now grow"?

Khonsu: Where did you get your sparkly suit? It's awesome!

Thoth and Khonsu: What ever happened to Aah (Iah)? Wasn't he also a moon god  
>who had connections with you two?<p>

Everyone: Ever heard of the singer, Serj Tankian? Thoughts

**Thoth: Depends if he's lying or not.**

**Khonsu: Birthday gift from Horus.**

**Thoth: We kicked him out after we learned he was working for Apopiss. I mean, APOPHIS.**

**Sadie: Yeah she's good.**

**Everyone else: 'Shakes head no'**

**...**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

Is there anything Duct tape cannot do?

Dear Everyone

If the Kane Chronicles did become movies who do you think would be best to  
>play your parts in the movie? All beings must only answer for their own<br>character.

Thank you for your time. 

**Thoth: It can't repair the Eiffle tower!**

**Set: Tom Welling!**

**Sadie: Ryan Newman (With blonde hair)**

**Bast: Jessica Szohr**

**Khufu: AGH! (Any baboon)**

**Thoth: Daniel Burda**

**Horus: Asher book**

**Isis: Leila Birch**

**Julius/Osiris: Declan Reynolds**

**Ruby: Lorelia Patience**

**Carter: Cameron Bright**

**Zia: Ivana Baqueru**

**Anubis: Skander Keyne**

**Muffin: Meow. (A cat)**

**Dejardins: Daniel Craig**

**Iskander: Morgan Freeman**

**Ra: Clint Eastwood**

**Amos: Jason Momoa**

**Nephthys: Salma Hayek**

**Apophis: Gael Garcia Bernal**

**Walt: Landon Liboiron**

**Jaz: Emily Osment**

**Cleo: Mila Kunis**

**Geb: Tim Matheson**

**Mr. Faust: William Shatner!**

**: Amy Madigan**

**Nut: Cristine Rose**

**Sean: Max Records**

**Serquet: Emily Blunt**

**Sobek: Nicholas Hoult**

**Sekhmet: Cameron Diaz**

**Taweret: Queen Latifah**

**Vlad: Dominic West**

**Bes: Warwick Davis!**

**...**

_**Apophis: Okay, that's enough. I personally think I'D be the bes in the movie, but that's my opinion.**_

_**Chou!**_

_**(M.A.P 13 has still allowed me to do closing sentances)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

From: Somebody101 ()

Somebody101:Thanks bast..

Oh damn now the nobody's wanna ask the Q's.

Whata think of my official title gods?

Nepthes: r u friends with my kingdom?

Ra: heyo! Imma wicked awesome cookie maker so... Hire meee! - Ra - 15 freshly  
>baked cookies.<p>

Sadie u have a offer from aprodide. A love potion. It has info. Do u take it?

ALL GODS

Do u wanna come to my PARTY! Since I'm 200 I'm gonna throw a party! All god r  
>invited. Exept the Romans. They are &amp;)&amp;&amp;! I hate them.. It will be fun and<br>drunk gods so. Last time ther was a kangaroo and well :( it was baddd. LA .

To apaopis

I dont give a crap about who the heck u are an u are nothing but a sad pitiful  
>snake alone it the depths of the earth. U will never have a friend! Muh ha ha<br>ha!

Athena wants to compare knolege. Thoth.

Evil is my name. I have no secrete.

Ali : yes u dO. Me. Your frickin twin personality!

me: 0.o gods Ali! Great starclan! Imma

**Bast:No prob.**

**Nephthys: Don't know. Am I?**

**Ra: COOKIE!**

**Sadie: No.**

**Apophis: Then you and I are on the same basis here.**

**Thoth: I'm still smarter.**

**...**

From: Chinese girl 50

Don't worry! I'll wait, and here is for some, just a bit, PLEASE?

Set: You're right... it's **... but anyway, you're **.

Apep: Dude, IF I HAD THE CHANCE TO, I WILL MUTILATE, QUARTER, AND DECEPATE  
>YOU!<p>

Sadie: :D :D :D

Carter:OK.

Zia: OMR! OMR! OMR! OMR! OMR! OMR!

Ra: Thanks dad! *Bites into cookie.* Tasty!

Anubis: -_- back at you. (But I do not like torturing you. Hey, do you like  
>Avril Lavigne?)<p>

Osiris: I can explain! He fell in love with a mortal before he went senile,  
>and he got me! But, it was 2000, so still, he was senile... or was it?<p>

Thoth: Help with the 2000 year? Was my daddy senile?

Isis: Hi! Daughter of Ra! But I appreciate you, but don't make my daddy senile  
>next time! Or else... *Grabs mutilating knife out.*<p>

Nephthys: Hi! :D :D :D 

**Set: Hmm, whatis that word that modern teenagers use again? The one that means same? Oh yes, Ditto.**

**Apep: DITTO!**

**Sadie: :D :D :D**

**Zia: CALM DOWN!**

**Ra: Cookie. TACO!**

**Anubis: No.**

**Osiris: He was still insane.**

**Thoth: He was a nutjob.**

**Isis: 'Chuckle' Hey Ra!**

_Ra: Hm?_

**Isis: SNAKE!**

_Ra: SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! DON'T LET IT BITE ME!_

**Nephthys: Hi. :)**

...

From: cristalstar

It's me Carter! Back to tortur u! Somebody101 is back baby!BR 

**Carter: Fml.**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

Annie~

Sure. *smirks* You're just too scared to think of a "right time".

Sadie~

Nope. XP You still want to date Annie when he has a girl's name?

Carter~

Of cooooourse. *sarcasm dripping down my face* 

**Anubis: Am I?**

**Sadie: It's Anubis and yes I do, ginger.**

**Carter: 'Hands towel' You have something on your face.**

**...**

From: cristalstar

okay! sadie-go make out with anubis infront of set.

anubis- propose to sadie before walt does! hes makeing an adavance of your  
>girl!<p>

and nepthesys- i love water. will you goveme powers to control it? please!

- princessof atlantis and heir to the throne. witch. 

**Sadie: Umm. . . maybe?**

**Anubis: She's only 13!**

**Nephthys: NO! MINE!**

_Set: When It comes to her powers, she's worse than me._

**...**

**M.A.P 13: This was short, but at least it's done. **

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

From: my pretty kitty7

first of all, you are doing AWESOME job on this now here is my Q: to sadie &  
>anubis have you 2 ever been locked in a room or closet alone together and if<br>so what happened?, to carter & zia same one, sadie & anubis if there were  
>some law that forbid you two to be together and ether sadie had to become a<br>god or anubis a mortel what would happen?, sadie if you had one day to live (  
>what i mean by to live as in disappear so anubis could not see her) and you<br>could have only one person by your side who would it be?, anubis did you know  
>that in the red pyramid and the throne of fire sadie has described you as<br>tasty and delicious and what are your thoughts on this? and here is the  
>feather of truth you must answer truthfully and mentelasylumpatient you are<br>incredable! 

**Sadie: Yes. Anubis blew the door down.**

**Carter: Er, same.**

**Anubis: Sadie should be a god :)**

**Sadie: Carter.**

**Anubis: O.O**

**...**

From: xXSwordIceGirlXx

Carter~

Who's the Egyptian god/goddess of snow and ice? Oh, and I'd like to challenge  
>you to a duel, no magic. My sword against your khopesh.<p>

Sadie~

TELL ME HOW TO CONJURE SNOW!

Ra~

GET YOUR STUPID PHOENIX AWAY FROM ME!

**Carter: There is no god of ice & snow because it never snows in Egypt!**

**Duel excepted! 'Pulls out khopesh'**

**Sadie: Um,say snow in egyptian and draw the hiroglyphic for it.**

**Ra: BIRDY!**

**...**

From: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME ()

2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME:I'm so glad you started writing again. And this chapter  
>was great.<p>

Sadie: What would you do if you had to choose between Anubis or Walt right  
>now? No thinking about it. You have to pick now.<p>

Carter: Who would you save? Zia or Sadie? And you have to choose.

Felix: A girl you like, or your penguins?

**Sadie: Um. . . O.o 'Brain dead'**

**Carter: O.O both?**

**Felix: WHY SO MANY CHOICE QUESTIONS?**

**...**

From: magicalunicorn000

Amazing Story! Extremly funny! I love it!

Zia~

Is Zia short for anything? Like Zalandra or something?

Carter~

Are you scared apophis will rise again and destroy the world?

Sadie~

What is your favorite hair streak color?

Walt~

Do you like weasels?

Jaz~

Are you just a cheerleader, or a dancer as well?

Felix~

I LOVE PENGUINS TOO! 

**Zia: Nope. It's just Zia.**

**Carter: Yes, I am.**

**Sadie: Purple.**

**Walt: NO!**

**Jaz: I'm also a dancer**

**Felix: WHOOT! YOUR AWESOME!**

**...**

From: gingerroot15

Annie~

Well of course! I'm not dead yet!

Sadie~

If you're positive then. Because he has a wife and a daughter.

Carter~

*takes towel and twists* *slaps Carter with mentioned towel* 

**Anubis: \_/**

**Sadie: Their divorced god damnit!**

**Carter: 'Pimp slaps gingerroot15'**

**...**

From: cristalstar

I'm gonna kill you set~artimes

She is really gonna kill you man... Run

I this Sadie and anubis are a fistiy coupple! Who agrees?

Nethes: I can ALREADY CONTROL WATER! DUH!

Thoth: I have always been curious about what happened to Nefertiti. What  
>happened to her? <p>

**Set: 'Pulls out gun a pumps Artimes full of rounds' You sure about that?**

**Nephthys: !**

**Thoth: She died.**

**...**

From: Daughter of Oceanus

-

Thoth:I'm back! I'm trying to learn more Chinese still... but I'm back! Now  
>I've been thinking, how do you feel about Athena? You and her are the gods of<br>wisdom, so who do you think is wiser?

Horus: How do you feel about Zeus? And, although you would want to be king,  
>who would you rather have lead you uptight,selfish Zeus or hilarious but a bit<br>insane Ra?

Ra: I like cookies too! Whats your favorite kind? Weasel? Zebra? Chocolate? I  
>like chocolate.<p>

Walt& Zia: If Ra says Zebra or Weasel, how would you feel knowing he would eat  
>you? I would back away...slowly... <p>

**Thoth: Oh hello!**

**Athena. Well, she is smart.**

**We both have our own little bits of wisdom. She may know something I don't, and I may know something she doesn't.**

**Horus: Hmm, Ra. I would never ever want to be like a 'shudder' greek.**

**Ra: TACO!**

**Walt: If you wear alot of leather around him and avoid his mouth, it's actually ok.**

**Zia: Wait, he says i'm ZIBRA'S? AND HE WANTS TO EAT ME?**

**...**

Name: starchick555  
>Profile:<p>

Subject: Ask me anything you like.

Dear mentalasylumpaitent13,  
>please tell me your not discointinuing this story i loved it!<br>also my questions if you aren't.  
>Sadie- you are awesome.<br>Set- you are pretty cool though the disco suit is so...70's  
>Bast- major favour can you please tell my cat to stop hissing at my dog thx<p>

-  
><strong>Sadie: Thanks<strong>

**Set: I am aware that it is "so seventies"**

**Bast: Okay. Meow, Meow, HISSSSSSSSSS**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Well, Thoth, she did have the lead for like, two days. I think that Mitt  
>Romney will probably win. As of two weeks ago (I haven't checked lately), he<br>was beating Obama by one percentage point.

Sean, guess what? I got tickets to go see it in February! Have you gotten  
>tickets yet?<p>

Why, Carter? It annoys Set and it's funny, despite the cussing.

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Why does it annoy Set? Is it because of his *whisper*  
>phobia of the honey badger?<p>

Sadie, are you a fan of Breaking Benjamin? 

**Thoth: Maybe I should re-cash my vote!**

**Sean: Already got them!**

**Carter: It's just, well, creepy.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! *Whisper* Yep.**

**...**

**M.A.P 13: Thats all for now. Stay tunedfor the next chappie, coming soon to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

Is there any problem Duct tape cannot solve? Also here is a riddle, How far  
>can someone go into a forest? Also explain your reasoning.<p>

Thank you for your time. 

**Thoth: Well, it can't repair a marriage, or a relationship of some sort. You can't duct tape that. Once it's gone, it's gone.**

**As far as they want. You have the choice to stop walking if you so desire.**

**...**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Cool, you started writing again :)

Anubis- I see you EVERYWHERE in Egyptian art,(CREEPY) why?

Nephthys- Who's more handsome :Osiris or Set? YOU HAVE TO ANSWER. (Isis,don't  
>try to hurt Nephthys, if she says Osiris)<p>

Hathor- Would you consider yourself vainer than Aphrodite(cause she's really  
>vain)or more humble? What do you think of Horus?<p>

Apophis: Like, um, you're the god of chaos right? Are you like, tied to a  
>magical thingy , so you won't escape or something?<p>

Horus: So I've heard you have four sons(four sons of Horus).

Thoth: do my science homework, here *dumps pile of books on Thoth's lap*

Sadie: You are VERY annoying but you're cool.

You're doing VERY good, continue ! 

**Anubis: Because I'm the god of dead, and the Egyptians had an unhealthy obsession with death. . . **

**Nephthys: Hmmm, let's see. . . the guy I was married to for a long period of time, or Osiris? I'd personally say Set.**

**Hathor: I'd say more humble. And Horus is ok.**

**Apophis:. . . Yes. . . -.-**

**Horus: Yes. . . **

**Thoth: In order for you to get smarter, do it yourself. 'Dumps books back on ****AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC's lap'**

**Sadie: Oh thanks.**

**...**

From: musesduaghter547

Isis- I LOVE UR ROLE IN THIS BOOK! 

**Isis: Thanks! ;)**

**...**

From: musesduaghter547

Anubis- Do u really think sadie is right for u i mean zia is cute and zia is  
>way out of carters league. Or Jaz. I mean really walt is a stupid dumb mental<br>person.

Sadie- I love adele and Evanscence too. wat would u be necromancer or animal  
>charmer.<p>

Set- WTH Disco is TERRIBLE.

everyone- Who agrees that disco is terrible 

**Anubis: Of course I like Sadie. Walt and Jaz are going out, and Carter & Zia are smitten.**

**Sadie: Cool! Animal charmer, I like working with animals!**

**Set: NO IT ISN'T! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT OTHER PEOPLES MUSIC CHOICES!**

**Everyone: 'Silence'**

**Isis: No one really wants to piss of Set.**

**...**

From: musesduaghter547

sadie who do u like more walt or anubis? 

**Sadie: I'll strick you people a deal. Stop asking this question, and I swear I will answer it on the last chapter!**

**...**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, here's basically the easiest question that I can get a straightforward  
>answer from. Who are you voting for in the elections? If I could vote, my vote<br>would be for Mitt Romney.

Awesome,Sean! When do you go see it? I see it on Feb. 8th! I'm super excited  
>because I saw the cast!<p>

Carter, why is it creepy?

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Okay, why is Set afraid of the Honey Badger? 

**Thoth: I am pending.**

**Sean: The 8th!**

**Carter: It just is.**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! I dunno. You got to ask him that.**

**...**

From: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME ()

2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME:Carter: No "Both". One or the other. I already know the  
>answer is Zia, but I'd like you to admit it. (P.S.: I know this because you<br>have already chosen Zia over Sadie and I respect you much less for it. You  
>could have just saved her AFTER you finished your<br>quest/mission/duty/whatever-it-is-you-call-it.)

Felix: If you answer me I'll give you a cookie (::)

Horus: If it helps, Ra will probably want to return to the Duat after the  
>battle. Tell Isis you were urging Carter towards "Bloody Revenge".<p>

Walt: Multiple choice Question: When Ra tries to bake you into a cookie do  
>you; A. Let him; B. Scream in terror and run; C. Smack him;D. Offer him a real<br>weasle instead?

Bast: Would you please teach Carter that his sister should come first...Unless  
>the whole world is at risk, of course.<p>

M.A.P. 13: Awsome job. Keep it up. 

**Carter: Yeah, sorry Sadie.**

_Sadie: O.O_

**Feliz: Answer what?**

**Horus: I'll pass the message.**

**Walt: Oh no. I say. . . D!**

**Bast: Oh I will. . . 'Evil chuckle'**

**...**

From: Chinese girl 50

Everyone: I'm planning to write a high school musical of you guys! Sadie and  
>Anubis as Troy and Gabriella, Carter and Zia as Chad and Taylor, and Ryan and<br>Sharpay... sh*t... I don't know... back to the planning board!

Sadie: Do you like the idea? *Puppy dog eyes.*

Carter: What do you think of the idea?

Anubis: ... AVRIL HATER!

Zia: OK... *Takes deep breaths.* My friends will be freaking out.

Thoth: YOU SON OF A MOTHER (Censored F word.) (Censored b word.) HOW DARE YOU  
>CALL MY DAD THAT, YOU PIECE OF MIERDA! GO TO HELL! I SWEAR, I WILL DO THE<br>BAMBOO TORTURE ON YOU!

Ra: Yay! Thanks daddy! *Smiles sweetly.*

Osiris: DO-NOT-CALL-MY-DAD-INSANE-OR-I'LL-DO-THE-BAMBOO-TORTURE-ON-YOU! *Takes  
>bamboo out.*<p>

Nephthys: You're awesome! More awesome than Set!

Set: No offense, the Nephthys is way more awesome than you.

Isis: Hey, I'm serious. Do YOU want the bamboo torture?

Apep: Ditto your *ss of. 

**M.A.P 13: That should be interesting.**

**Sadie: Hmmm. . . go for it.**

**Carter: Not amused.**

**Anubis: YES I AM!**

**Zia: Okay, tell them to calm down.**

**Thoth: Whoa, calm down. I mearly spoke the truth!**

**Ra: No mad at Tot.**

**Osiris: AMI!**

**Nephthys: Aw, thanks!**

**Set: 'Looks at Nephthys' I disagree.**

**Isis: Do YOU want to be a scorch mark on a sidewalk?**

**Apep: I will if you will.**

**...**

From: magicalunicorn000

Everyone~

Is anyone a master of the element cheese?

Zia and Carter~

If you twohad a kid, what would you name it?

Walt and Sadie~

If you two had a kid what would you name it?

Zia~

Do you have any special and extremly weird talents?

Carter and Sadie~

(Same as above)

Walt~

If there was a fire and you could save Nicki Minaj or Jaz, who would you save?

Everyone~

How would you feel if the opening sog to the TKC movie was "Are you gonna be  
>my girl" by Jet?<p>

If you were all trapped in an elevator and had to kill one person so the rest  
>could live, Who would you kill? <p>

**Thoth: Not known.**

**Zia: A boy would be Zach, a girl would be Sara.**

**Carter: I agree.**

**Sadie: A girl would be Alessa, a boy would be Jacob.**

**Walt: Yeah, those are good names.**

**Zia: I'm double-jointed in my right arm.**

**Sadie: Nope!**

**Carter: Not that I've discovered.**

**Walt: Nikki Minaj**

_Jaz: !$^%*&(&*($%&^$^%*_)*^^*%^##$!_

**Sadie: That wouldn't be bad. . .**

**Carter: It's okay!**

**Sadie: Kill Set.**

**Apep: KILL SET!**

**Nephthys: Apep.**

**Horus: SET!**

**Ra: Birdy.**

**Thoth: Apep!**

**Isis: SET!**

**Osiris: Hmm. . . Set!**

**Set: Everyone BUT me!**

**Anubis: Set.**

**Walt: Apep.**

**Jaz: Apep.**

**...**

From: cristalstar

(I think I need to be a godly conciler ) okay.. Set... Just let Thalia go  
>already. Your acting like a five year old. And your giving me a headach. And<br>nepthes. U am the princess of mermaids. I have powers over water. GODS! And  
>you guys need to mature a million years <p>

**Set: I already did!**

**Nephthys: Kiss my A**!**

**Thoth: You need spell check!**

**...**

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Ra:Tacos are good to...

Thoth: Do you know what "tacos "mean to Ra? Because I dont know.

Walt: Why would you wear leather?

Zia: I guess, he's always saying zebra cookie... 

**Ra: Taco! :D**

**Thoth: I think he wants Taco's for dinner. . . **

**Walt: Cause I can!**

**Zia: O_O**

**...**

From: riddle goddess

sadie, did u know that there is a cure for Walt?

Anubis, hav u read the sanubis stories on fanfiction?

Walt, how do you feel about sanubis

anubis, how do you feel about sadie/walt 

**Sadie: WHAT!**

**Anubis: No, we don't have wifi. . . M.A.P 13 is using hers. . . **

**Walt: Un-amused.**

**Anubis: ?**

**...**

**Apophis: Another round of torture served. **

**Seriously, what's up with Sanubis questions, and salt and that other crap. It's like a soap opera happening right in front of me!**

**Set and Nephthys are, of coarse, feeling very awkward since their in the same room. Together. In the same room. Together. Get what I'm hinting?**

**'Sigh'**

**M.A.P 13 is glaring at me so I better cut my lovely updates short. Well, another chapter, another day.**

**Be patient (unlike moi) and wait for another chapter.**

**M.A.P 13 would also like me to tell you people she might be updating The Game, Why us?, and The Sorry Week soon. She just has to finish the chapters.**

**Well, I gotta go.**

**Ciao people, Ciao.**

**...**


	21. Chapter 21

From: my pretty kitty7

to set : how did u first become acquainted with disco? to sadie : have u ever  
>met Anput? ( aka anubis wife ) and if so what do you think of her? to carter<br>and sadie : who is your favorite god/godess? (besides bast)

**Set: When I went to a club.**

**Sadie: Correction: Anubis's EX wife. And yes, I have. She's not that bad.**

**Carter: Ra. He's hilarious!**

**Sadie: Osiris.**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Sadie: I changed it to Hannah Montana... is it still OK?

Carter: I changed it to Hannah Montana... happy?

Anubis: *Goes into emo corner.*

Zia: OK! I will! :D You're awesome! In fact, you and Sadie are more awesome  
>than Prussia!<p>

Prussia: Oi! I'M more awe-

CG50: *Slaps Prussia.* You're NOT.

Thoth: OK... OK...

Ra: Yes daddy...

Nephthys: Welcome! :D

Set: I disagree with you. Nephthys is WAY more awesome than Prussia.

Prussia: Do I have to say it-

CG50: *Kicks Prussia's nuts.* SHUT UP, PRUSSIA FACE!

Germany: Bruder, let's go.

Prussia: NOT UNTIL CG50 ADMITS I'M-

CG50: *Kicks Prussia again in the Nuts.* SHUT-UP.

Isis: YOU (This bit has been censored due to excessive amounts of swearing.  
>Have a nice day!)<p>

Apep: Ditto your nuts of, (This bit has also been removed due to excessive  
>amounts of swearing. Good day!)<p>

Osiris: ... WTF?

Walt: ADMIT SANUBIS IS CUTE. DONE. OR ELSE... *Takes bamboo out.*

**Sadie: Now, it has been tainted. Shame on you.**

**Carter: I Sadie Hannah? ;)**

**Anubis: 'Snarls'**

**Zia: If I'm better than Prussia, I'm okay with that.**

**Thoth: . . . **

**Ra: Good. **

**Nephthys: **

**Set: 'Snort' you keep telling yourself that.**

**Isis: You B***H!**

**Apep: Yay, I pissed you off!**

**Osiris: What?**

**Walt: NEVER!**

…**...**

From: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME ()

2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME:Sadie: Tell Liz Carter said he loved her. Whan her face  
>turns the color of a stop light, take a picture and run.<p>

Felix: Penguins or a girl?

Isis: Do you have any embarrassing stories about Horus?

Walt: Did Sadie kiss you or slap you in Baharia?

Anubis: Chase cats?

Khonsu: You sick son of a !#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!#$%^&&*()(*&^%$#!#$$%^&&**()!  
>'Your credit is good,'? What the H*** is wrong with you?<p>

M.A.P. 13: Great job with your story.

**Sadie: OK!**

**Felix: Um. . . A girl who likes penguins!**

**Isis: Well, there was that one time when. . . **

_Horus: SILENCE!_

**Isis: . . . Fine.**

**Walt: Both.**

**Anubis: Kitty!**

**Khonsu: Aww, thanks! ;)**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Yay! you started writing again!

Carter: oh,I thought you listened to some crappy pop music but those you  
>mentioned are good. Still, your sister is better than you :)<p>

Anubis: What is the best thing(s)about funerals? Do you like the color yellow?

Anubis & Horus: when are you two gonna hang out? or did you hang out already?  
>if you did, then how'd it go?<p>

Thoth: Hi,thank you for the :Um,do the other gods/goddesses  
>think you're annoying when you do your stuff?(you know,like being incredibly<br>smart)Also, I know you and Isis share dislike for each other but what do you  
>dislike the most about her?<p>

Isis: I don't like you because you are SO greedy and you didn't think about  
>the consequences when you poisoined RA! and once YOU insisted SADIE to summon<br>a FIREBALL at THOTH!

Rockin' Red Reaper: you, shut is no possible WAY that I will turn  
>evil, even though it is tempting. AND YOU LIKE NEPHTHYS, I KNOW, YOU'RE JUST<br>TOO EMBARRASED TO ADMIT IT!

Hathor: you know how the gods have their own realms, right? well, what is  
>yours?<p>

Sadie: since, you live in Brooklyn now, have you caught on some American  
>words?<p>

Keep it up!

**Carter: 'In sarcastic voice' Oh, thanks!**

**Anubis: Well, there's the food. . . And no, yellow hurts my eyes to much.**

**Anubis: We've done that, and let me give you a re-count. Fist fights, a lot of booze, and the small capacity of trashing the great hall.**

**Horus: Yep!**

**Thoth: No problem. Yeah, they do. They think it's abnormal.**

**Isis., let's see, I hate her snobbish personality, the fact that she almost KILLED Ra, how she is so stuck up, and how she's just. . . . That type.**

**Isis: He deserved it.**

**Set: . I DON'T LIKE HER!**

_Sadie: Then why are your cheeks so red?_

**Set: SHUT UP KANE!**

**Hathor: Mines is, well, everywhere.**

**Sadie: Yeah, my grammar has gotten better!**

…

From: magicalunicorn000 ()

magicalunicorn000:OMG! HAHAHAHA! Amazing story. I have to say it is my  
>favorite story on here so far!<p>

Everyone~

If you had to make out with one other character from TKC for cinco minutos (5  
>minutes) Who would it be?<p>

Sadie~

Did you know your name is also the 7th most popular dog name in the United  
>States?<p>

Carter~

When you are shopping, do they ever call you "shopping CART"?

Anubis~

Is it sort of disgusting/sad when Ammit the devourer eats someones heart?

Do you ever let someone into the after life because you feel bad for them and  
>can't turn them away?<p>

Zia~

I dare you to do a triple back hand spring twist flip!

**Sadie: Anubis ;)**

**Anubis: Sadie!**

**Walt: Hmm, Jaz.**

**Jaz: Walt?**

**Carter: Zia!**

**Zia: Carter!**

**Thoth: My wife obviously.**

**Isis: Osiris.**

**Horus: My wife!**

**Nephthys: . . . O.O**

**Set: . . . O.O**

**Ra: Dunno.**

**Apep: . . . **

**Sadie: WHAT?**

**Carter: Lol, nope.**

**Anubis: Nah, you get used to it after 3000 times a day.**

**Never. If I do, I will be exiled for illicit favoritism.**

**Zia: A what?**

…...**…**

From: Daughter of Oceanus

Ra:Pickle! :P

Thoth: Do gods no how to make tacos? Or is it a poof it up kind of thing?

Walt: But does it protect you from being a cookie?...

Zia: Probably shouldn't have said that...

**Ra: O.O Pickle?**

**Thoth: Nah, we have cooks make the food, since no one knows how to.**

**Walt: Yep. I hope.**

**Zia: . . . **

…**..**

From: mysteroisPeRSON ()

mysteroisPeRSON:everyone- on a scale of 1-10, how horrible is Thoth at playing  
>guitar?<p>

horus- are you scared of hathor?

set- what was the nicest thing you have done to anyone? did it include  
>nephthys? *smirks*<p>

hathor - what would you do if you caught horus cheating on u with someone  
>else?<p>

nice story! continue !  
>-<p>

**Sadie: 10.**

**Horus: No, why?**

**Set: Well, Nephthys (yes it involved Nephthys, but it doesn't mean you can make fun of me for It.) when she was younger, injured herself and was sent to the healing ward for, oh I'd say 7 weeks? And each day I'd visit, just to make sure she was okay, had enough food, was comfy, etc etc. That was the ONLY nice thing I've ever done. So, there.**

**Hathor: Kill that someone of course.**

…

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Nephthys: I sorta thought that you say Osiris,  
>because I've read about how many goddesses(including Isis) thought that he was<br>really handsome and stuff like that. But I respect your opinion... *evil grin*  
>YOU LIKE SET!<p>

Hathor: Oh so you think Horus is ok? HALLELUJAH! You're married to him and you  
>think he is just okay! I mean, he is just SO arrogant and annoying! How can<br>you stand him? Do you even love him?

Thoth: Well, you didn't have to sound do rude! I thought that you we're the  
>god of wisdom! and I was just kidding. I did my hw though, so yeah. *stick out<br>toungue in playful motion*

Horus: Why are you so mysterious about it?... with who did you have your sons?

Anubis: Since, you're the god of funerals and you even claimed that you know  
>everything about funerals, (blah,blah,blah), do you know about the funeral<br>ritual in which you dump someone in the sea?(ex: osama bin laden's death)  
>also, HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HYPER PEOPLE? *Falls on floor because of<br>excess sugar*

Nephthys & Set: AWWWW! you two are SOOO CUTE together!

everyone: who else agrees that they are cute?

keep writing !

**Nephthys: SILENCE!**

**Hathor: Arranged marriage.**

**Thoth: Oh, well than my apologies. 'Sticks tongue back out, in playful matter of course'**

**Horus: Guess.**

**Anubis: Wait, they dumped Osama in the SEA? Jesus! I need to check in my massive book of death. **

**Hyper people are insane, and because of the excess sugar they inhale, get fat and die early.**

**Nephthys: NO! 'Cheeks flushed very red though'**

**Set: 'Ducks head down, with cheeks very flushed.'**

**Everyone: I!**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth,

Thanks for answering. Duct tape can fix every other problem such as defeating  
>Apep correct? Also here is another answer to the riddle half way because then<br>you start to come out instead of going in. Here is another riddle, What weighs  
>nothing, can be seen with the naked eye and if put in a barrel the barrel will<br>become less heavy? Explain your answer and do not look it up on the internet.

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: Well, it can't defeat Apep, I'll give you that.**

**A hole. It weighs nothing, can be seen clearly by the naked eye, and when it is put in a barrel it empties the contents of the barrel.**

…

Story: Ask me anything you like  
>Chapter: 20. Chapter 20<p>

From: Fish ()

Fish:Khonsu: The two of us should runaway together, escape to London, and  
>open a bakery where we can sell turtle-shaped cookies, cakes, and pies. And<br>they will be so amazing that the hot women in the area will skip around us and  
>throw flowers into the air while they are all wearing plague doctor outfits<br>because plague doctor outfits are the hottest things in the world.

Thoth: Read the question I asked Khonsu and interpret it as a metaphor for  
>the modern world.<p>

Thoth (again): You and Ma'at had 8 kids. What happened to them? :(

**Khonsu: O.O. Do you have issues?**

**Thoth: Well, 'Not likely' Could count in this situation.**

**They got killed by Apophis. Ma'at and I were devastated.**

…

From: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate

Sadie: what are your feelings on green day? I was just watchimg their concert  
>on tv and I realized how much I really like them, also I dont like Adele, I<br>get depressed listening to her

MAP13: I love your stories more than you can imagine

**Sadie: They. Are. AMAZING.**

**Adele is depressing, but she has an amazing voice.**

**M.A.P 13: Thank you.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Well, then, Thoth, you are just difficult today. Did you watch the State of  
>the Union?<p>

Sean, that's freaking awesome! I'm so excited to see it! 14 more days! Have  
>you heard the soundtrack yet?<p>

Then, Carter, what do you consider creepy?

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! So Set is afraid of the honey badger? What's wrong with  
>him?<p>

**Thoth: Yeah, why?**

**Sean: Of course I have!**

**Carter: So many things. . . **

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! So many things.**

…**..**

_**Apophis: 'Humming to Slipknot. Then see's everyone staring at him'**_

_**Oh, hehe, hello!**_

_**Well, daily updates. Lets see. . . .**_

_**Isis is creepy, Horus is a mama's boy, Sadie lost her bubble gum.**_

_**Carter and Zia are still going strong, I believe Walt and Jaz have begun to see each other, Sadie and Anubis are having a strong, and by strong I mean STRONG relationship!**_

_**I think there's something going on with Set and Nephthys (I'll get back to you on that folks), Ra is as senile as ever, I've been seeing someone (Who you will never know), and Sean is going out with Alyssa.**_

_**Wow, a lot of dating news.**_

_**M.A.P 13 would like me to add that she believes this is the longest chapter she has posted so far for this story.**_

_**Huzzah!**_

_**And from this point on she is anticipating on writing her next chapters using the new Microsoft office word program she has just installed (Which was what this lovely parchment was documented on)**_

_**She would also like me to inform you she will now once again be interacting with the questions inquired, so feel free any time to PM her or ask her any questions (Suggestions are also appreciated)**_

_**Well, I have to go return to my Hell hole.**_

_**As M.A.P 13 likes to say (And previously stated incorrectly)**_

_**Ciao!**_


	22. Chapter 22

From: Chinese girl 50

Sadie: I'M SO SORRY! *Starts crying.*

Carter: Uh... Sadie's Hannah, you're her brother, Anubis is Travis, Zia is a  
>girl I made up for you both to be in romance (Sorry if you hate this bit.) and<br>Julius and Ruby, Julius=Daddy, Ruby=Lover of Hannah's daddy. Apep=Freakin guy  
>trying to find out secret of Hannah.<p>

Anubis: *CG50 in emo corner.*

Zia: Yay! :D

Prussia" C'MON I'M-

Germany: THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP, I SWEAR BRUDER, I WILL- (SORRY!  
>We're experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait for 15 minutes.)<p>

Set: I WILL NEVER AGREE WITH YOU!

Nephthys: Hello?

Isis: YOU LITTLE (Sorry.. experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait for  
>15 more minutes.)<p>

Apep: ** YOUR (Again... please wait for 15 minutes.)

Osiris: Random.

Walt: SANUBIS! SANUBIS! SANUBIS! SANUBIS! SANUBIS! SANUBIS!

**Sadie: It's okay; just don't make me a stupid Hannah Montana.**

**Carter: Cool!**

**Anubis: Acceptable.**

**Zia: :D **

**Set: 'Evil chuckle'**

**Nephthys: Hello?**

**Isis: ;)**

**Walt: 'Puts in ear buds and cranks IPod up to high'**

…

From: gingerroot15

Aw. My questions weren't answered. Darn.

Thoth~

Are you my daddy? Or is Seshat my mother?

**Thoth: Well, for one, I'm not your dad. So Seshat might be your mother.**

…

From: magicalunicorn000 ()

magicalunicorn000:Apophis~

How do you spell your name?

**Apophis: A-P-O-P-H-I-S**

…From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Hathor: so you don't really love him? or what?

Hathor: You're Ra's daughter right? Well, I read one real Egyptian story in  
>which: you were Ra's wifedaughter. And Ra was very upset. You felt very bad  
>for Ra and decided to make him happy. You danced naked in front of Ra showing<br>him your... you know a result, Ra was VERY happy and he regained his  
>usual mood. Did that really happen? Does Ra still remember that happen?<p>

Anubis: DUDE! You are SOOOO late! How did you not know that they dumped Bin  
>Laden in the sea? ... And you said that you knew EVERYTHING about funerals...<br>FAIL! what a disappointment for a funeral god who is "supposedly" to know  
>everything about funerals.<p>

Horus: I'm gonna search it up on google, take that.

Ra: ...?

Sekhmet: Wait! You and Hathor are the same. Hathor is your peaceful version  
>and you are Hathor's wild version. How are you able to be 2 different<br>goddesses at once?

M.A.P13: I loved this chapter, continue !**…**

**Hathor: I LIKE him.**

**And yeah, that really happened.**

**Anubis: **

**Horus: You do that.**

**Ra: COOKIE.**

**Sekhmet: Years ago our 2 parts were officiated as 2 different goddesses, not 1.**

**M.A.P 13: Thanks.**

…From: mysteroisPeRSON ()

mysteroisPeRSON:horus- no reason 'smiles creepy smile'

Walt- I love the song super bass by Nicki minaj! What do you think about it

Thoth- what would happen to the world if it did not have knowledge?

Sadie- who do you annoy the most in ur life

hathor'- but what would you do to HORUS, if he cheated on you?

cool story ! !**…..**

**Horus: 'Visibly inches away'**

**Walt: I think it's awesome!**

**Thoth: O_O No knowledge?**

**Hathor: Pimp slap him and teach him that I'm not the type of person you should cheat on.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, I don't know. It was randomness. But seriously, wasn't it just a  
>campaign speech?<p>

Sean, what's your favorite song on the soundtrack? Mine are a tie between  
>Jesus of Suburbia, Letterbomb, and St. Jimmy!<p>

**Thoth: Yeah, it really was quiet ridiculous.**

**Sean: Boulevard of Broken dreams.**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Carter: Whatever, anyways: have you ever crushed on any girls before Zia?

Anubis & Horus: You guys have problems when put together...

Isis: NO, HE DIDN'T! HE IS awesome! Accept the fact that he is better than  
>you!<p>

Thoth: I KNOW, right? also,I believe you are awesome but I think that you know  
>that already. If you know that, then, *walks to room hurriedly and<br>embarrisingly*

RRR'(SET): pfft... yeah right, I know it, I KNOW it!

Horus: I am so sorry for you because you are just like your dear mother. I am  
>sorry for your wife too, because she has to be married to YOU when she<br>deserves better!

Sadie:I'll do my best 'ghetto talk', sorry if it is bad because I DON'T ever  
>speak or write like this... yo,wats up my ***? lets go beat em b***s tonite?<br>Now, try to translate that into PROPER English.

Thoth(once again): What do you think of "ghetto talk"? I personally think that  
>it is stupid, ignorant and it should not even be a way of speaking.<p>

Apophis: I once saw a video of a snake eating an ALLIGATOR! How is that  
>possible?<p>

Hathor: Since you're the goddess of beauty, I'm gonna ask you: what do you  
>think of ugly people?<p>

M.A.P 13 : I'm really liking this, continue soon!  
>-<p>

**Carter: Of course.**

**Anubis: We do!**

**Horus: Yep!**

**Isis: NEVER!**

**Thoth: Oh thank you. And I think you're awesome to.**

**Set: 'With cheeks still red' No I don't!**

**Horus: 'Snarls'**

**Sadie: Okay, I got this: Hey how are you my A**? Do you want to go out and beat up those B*****s tonight?**

**Thoth: Ghetto is modern 'slang', and I personally think it is butchering the modern English language!**

**Apophis: 'Shrugs' What can I say? We got big mouths and big stomachs.**

**Hathor: I don't particularly pay attention to them.**

**M.A.P 13: I will.**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

You are good at riddles the hole was right. If a tree falls in a forest and no  
>one is around to hear it does it make a sound? Explain your reasoning.<p>

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: It depends. Our ears receive sound waves, so if something collapses close by, we hear it.**

**Even if no one is around to hear it fall, it's still giving off sound waves, so it's still creating a noise.**

**But here's a question for you. If the tree falls and no one is around to hear it, how do you even know the tree fell?**

…

From: gingerroot15

Annie~

Heehee. Not dead. ;D

Sadie~

Oh, dear girl, I pity you.

Carter~

*summons kitty cat* GO ATTACK CARTER. *kitty cat*: *attacks Carter*

**Anubis: I'm biding my time.**

**Sadie: Thanks.**

**Carter: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

…


	23. Chapter 23

From: ibeKaycee

Sadie~

have you confronted Anubis about your Birthday kiss if so tell us what you  
>said.<p>

Thoth~ Is there a horse goddess?

**Sadie: Actually, I didn't have to tell him anything. He came and gave it to me without me having to confront him.**

**Thoth: Nope. No horses in Egypt, only camels.**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Sadie: Can I shoot a fireball at Isis? Please? *Puppy dog eyes.*

Carter: :D

Anubis: Meanie! *CG50 crying.*

Zia: :D You're amazing!

Prussia: I'm-

France: Mon cher, let CG50 zay what ze wants.

Spain: Calm down, amigo!

Prussia: Fine...

Set: Not agreeing~!

Nephthys: Hi! :D

Isis: What do you think of Hades?

Walt: *Pulls earplugs out.* Prussia, do it.

Prussia: I'M MORE AWESOME THAN YOU, WALT!

**Sadie: Meh, go for it.**

**Carter: ;)**

**Anubis: 'Wicked chuckle'**

_Set: O.O Your supposed to be NICE! I'M the evil one!_

**Zia: Thanks!**

**Set: 'Chuckle'**

**Nephthys: How are you?**

**Isis: He's an arsehole in several different ways.**

**Walt: 'In a voice three times louder' **_**NO YOU AREN'T!**_

……

From: magicalunicorn000

Great Story! Love it!

Zia~

Do you own a leopard named Bajumba?

Carter~

Are you a cat or dog person? Be aware that both Bast and Anubis are in the  
>room. So, choose your answer wisely.<p>

Sadie~

Chocolate or Vanilla?

Bast~

Meow Mix, Purina ONE, or IAMS?

Anubis~

Beneful, or Puppy Chow?

Apophis~

Why are you so obsessed with snakes? Why not fish or lizards or something  
>less... EVIL?<p>

Walt~

Is WALT short for another name? Walter maybe? Can I call ou Walter from now  
>on? Thanks Walter.<p>

**Zia: No, sorry.**

**Carter: I'm NONE! ;)**

**Sadie: Ooo chocolate!**

**Bast: Meow mix.**

**Anubis: Beneful. Puppy chow is for puppies.**

**Apophis: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a GIANT FRIGGIN' SNAKE?**

**Walt: It's just Walt.**

…

From: TastexthexGothyxNerd

I love this chapter :)

Sadie: What do you feel about Boys Like Girls?

Carter: Do you wear nerd glasses?

Annie: What's your favorite death ritual?

**Sadie: Their okay.**

**Carter: Occasionally to read.**

**Anubis: Cremation. It's fun to watch the flames, but it does smell.**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

That is an easy one you use various satellites and magic to detect if a tree  
>has fallen at any given time. One last riddle for now:<p>

It is cold and it is hot. It is white and it is dark. It is stone and it is  
>wax. Its true nature is of flesh. And its color is red. Answer the question on<br>your own without any help or the internet.

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: Honest to god, I'm very tempted to say Set, but I know that's wrong. Is it. . . the human heart?**

…

From: my pretty kitty7

bast: who is more annoying carter or sadie? anubis: do you know who came up  
>with the nickname annie? carter: who do you want to date sadie walt or anubis?<br>ra: if zia is zebra and walt is weasel what is sadie and carter? sadie: does  
>anput breaking up with anubis have anything to do with you? zia: what was your<br>first thought when carter tryed to do CPR on you when he saved you?  
>-<p>

**Bast: Carter.**

**Anubis: I have no clue. But when I find them, they're SO DEAD!**

**Carter: 1. this is a disgusting question.**

**2. I'd date Sadie, cause' at least she's female!**

**Ra: SAD AND CART!**

**Sadie: No. They broke up, like, 3000 years ago.**

**Zia: Why. The. Hell. Is. This. GUY. Trying. To. KISS ME?**

…

From: cristalstar

hi! *waves* i was wonderin... would you like to learn about nobodies? becuse i  
>gots a fealin *giggles* that they are gonna attack earth soon! bye!<p>

**Thoth: -_- You have issues don't you?**

…

From: TheSea ()

TheSea:Horus: ... you're an arrogant git. 'nuff said.

Set: HAAIIII! 8-B

Nephthys: I read somewhere that Hades and Set have kinda the same personality!  
>If you got locked in a room with one of them, who would it be?<p>

Isis: You remind me of Hera,..like a lot!

Ra: *gives a cookie*

Apophis: I like snakes :3

Osiris: I have seen your statue C:

Khonsu: *shows off moon earrings* don't you like them? they remind me of you  
>C:<p>

MAP13: This is reallllly entertaining! Keep writing :D

**Horus: AM NOT!**

**Set: Um, hi.**

**Nephthys: Set because I know him better.**

**Isis: Interesting.**

**Ra: *Takes cookie***

**Apophis: YAY!**

**Osiris: Oh, how'd I look? Did they get my nose right?**

**Khonsu: I love them! **

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Anubis: *points finger at Anubis* Loser!

Horus: WHAT! It says that you had your four sons with Isis! :0

Ra : COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!

Walt: What do you do in your spare time?

Set: Really why can't you just admit that you like Nephthys?

Apophis:My friend has just bought a pet snake and whenever I go to my friend's  
>house that stupid snake tries to kill me! WHY?<p>

**Anubis: *Points finger at AmazingPersonObsessedWithTKC* Sucker!**

**Horus: O.O With my MOTHER?**

**Ra: COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!**

**Walt: Stuff.**

**Set: Because I don't!**

**Apophis: It just doesn't like you. Us snakes are hard to get through.**

…

From: EmoKiss

Set: I personally think you are amazing...and hot. Anyway, why the hell are  
>you stuck in the 80s? They're over.<p>

Khonsu:I also like you, but I dislike you for Eating Bes' soul! You also kinda  
>remind me od Apollo...<p>

Thoth:Again, I like you. Can you give me math lessons? I don't get numbers.

Horus: You are an arrogant jerk

Isis:You remind me of Hera...for that reason I HATE you

(Why do I like all the gods...there's something incredibly wrong with that...)

**Set: The 80's were more or likely the best time of my life. And thanks you. ;)**

**Khonsu: Bes made the bet, so he had to go through with it.**

**Thoth: Aw thanks. And what math lesson are you learning?**

**Horus: You emo b***h**

**Isis: Aw, I hate you to.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, hey, today's the Florida Primary! I haven't checked results yet, so  
>who's your prediction?<p>

Sean, do not be so generic! Who's your favorite character? I'm a huge fan of  
>St. Jimmy, but I still think that Heather is a byotch.<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Okays, so have you ever taken the Cinnamon Challenge?

**Thoth: O.O Wha?**

**Sean: I really don't have a favorite character. U.U**

**Walt: Broadway4eva Broadway4eva Broadway4eva! Yeah, why?**

…

From: Ronnie R15

Hey everyone: Is there any Greek/Roman god you guys do like, like Hestia, Iris or  
>the late Pan, they seemed friendly? Why do you guys call Apep by his Greek<br>name "Apophis?

Anubis: What do you think of Hermesanubis?

Apep: What do you think of the fact that your name Apophis was given to you by  
>the Greeks?<p>

Bes: Who/what is your host?

Thoth: Who/what is your host? Also, why do you seem to be high/crazy in the  
>"Red Pyramid"?<p>

Osiris: What happens to the souls of animals and sentient objects like  
>Doughboy why they die?<p>

Set: Why do you call the Set Animal simply the Set Animal, I mean I get that  
>it's your animal and all but I looked up other names for it like Sha,<br>Typhonian Animal, Typhonic Beast and Salawa?

**Thoth: Speaking on behalf of everyone: NO!**

**And Apophis just, well, sounds cooler.**

**Anubis: I- What?**

**Apep: It's kinda weird, but in a cool way. . . **

**Bes: A cabby driver.**

**Thoth: A teacher, why? Oh, I was hyper.**

**Osiris: They are reincarnated.**

**Set: Those names are a disgrace to my poor little SET animal.**

…

From: gingerroot15

Annie~

Suuuuure you are. Just like you're not too scared of me to attack.

Sadie~

... That's not usually a good thing...

Carter~

Heehee.

Thoth~

You sure?

**Anubis: Ugh, go die in a hole.**

**Sadie: *Shrugs***

**Carter: *Scowls***

**Thoth: Positive?**

…


	24. Chapter 24

**M.A.P 13: Well, here's a new chapter for you! Also, read the note at the bottom as Apophis has an enjoyment on reporting every one of the daily gossip that has spark around our subjects. Enjoy!**

….

From: gingerroot15

Annie~

*smirks* I'll pass, thanks.

Sadie~

Have fun. Will you buy me some purple hair dye?

Carter~

*sends tigress after Carter* *sits back with popcorn*

Thoth~

That was a question. YOU'RE NOT SURE! OH MY GODS, THOTH, GOD OF WISDOM IS NOT  
>SURE ABOUT SOMETHING! *faints*<p>

**Anubis: One day, I swear I will pay Set to go out and kill you. . .**

**Sadie: Yep. And I will try to remember!**

**Carter: *Runs like there's no tomorrow***

**Thoth: Well, even I'M uncertain about some things!**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: NOT! Hah! Pranked ya!

Sadie: Thanks! *Shoots fireball.*

Zia: Welcome! :D

Carter: :D

Set: Chuckle all you want. Prussia?

Prussia: I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE  
>AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM<br>MORE AWESOME THAN YOU!

Isis: Such as what ways?

Nephthys: Fine! I saw the boy I like... X5.

Walt: (CG50) OK... OOC.

(Prussia): I AM MORE AWESOME THAN ANYONE!

Madagascar: Prussia... shut the f*ck up.

**Anubis: *Roars in rage***

**Sadie: *Puts on sunglasses* Oooo. Pretty. . . **

**Zia: ;)**

**Set: NO! **_**I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE  
>AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM<br>MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MOREAWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU I AMMORE AWESOME THAN YOU! **_

**Isis: So many ways.**

**Nephthys: AWWW! So what did you do?**

**Walt: :/**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Great chapter!

Carter: What are you trying to say when you said "Of course"?

Isis: YES! He is better than you! And that is a fact. Yay!

Sadie: Um,that was correct! Really good for someone who was raised in London

Apophis: You and your snakes...

Anubis and Horus: HAS there EVER been a time when you individuals got along  
>together?<p>

Set: YOU are extremely creepy... in a good way... no,in a bad way... wait, no  
>in a good way. WHY are you so confusing?<p>

Nephthys: What made you want to marry Set in the first place?

Thoth:I have a feeling that you're the best to answer my question:You see I  
>spot spellinggrammatical errors VERY easily but I don't say anything to  
>anyone when I do. Is that normal? Also, why is it that knowledge is one of my<br>strengths ? That's really scary.

**Carter: Um, I'm saying of course.**

**Isis: **

**Sadie: Nah, Londoners have their own slang to. So getto is actually easy.**

**Apophis: ;)**

**Anubis: Nope.**

**Horus: Nada.**

**Set: Because I'm naturally confusing!**

**Nephthys: He was SO much better when he was younger, and he was nice to me, but then Ra died and he grew kind of distant and dark. He turned evil because of Isis, and his own envy/jealousy.**

**Thoth: You're just really smart!**

…

From: EmoKiss

Set: Your welcome and I don't get why anyone hates you...:( How could they?  
>What's your favorite 80s song? And band?<p>

Khonsu: I DON'T CARE...it's my personal preferance. (Mumbles: I still can't  
>shake that feeling that you remind me of Apollo...)<p>

Thoth: Thank You:) I'm learning about Polynomials...I hate it.

Horus:Drama Queen. I also have many other insults to use on you throughout  
>this question-thingy. But thank you for the compliment! Do you even know what<br>B***h means?

Isis:Thanks that's so sweet of you! :) Also, why would you even stand for  
>marrying your brother? Don't you think that's wrong? And gross?<p>

Everyone: Is this annoying? Well, everyone asking you all questions, that is

**Set: I know, right?**

**Favorite 80's song. . . Funky town!**

**Don't got a favorite band.**

**Khonsu: **

**Thoth: You know what? I hated that to.**

**Horus: Of course. A B***h is a female dog.**

**Isis: Oh, there was literally no one else to take. Nephthys and Set was already an object, and Osiris was pretty cute. . . **

…

From: Non Malum

Okay, first off great story! I love all of you (Except Horus -_-)

Nephthys: Okay about your powers... Do you controll all water, or just river  
>water? And ARE you river water, or just the godessly(?) representations of the<br>Nile? Thanks for your time :)

Apophis: You know, I'm starting to like you... I think I have problems though,  
>because I'm slowly loving all the villains I come across -_-' Okay, question<br>time~ Are you just a generic snake looking god, or do you look like a cobra?  
>Perhaps a python? Boa? Green Snake, perhaps? XD Or maybe a black snake... Eh,<br>I ran out of snakes.

Set: Question time for my favorite character! Okay... If you had to hang out  
>with either Horus or Osiris for one whole day, who would it be, and you can't<br>kill them before the day's up.

Set & Nephthys: Did you guys ever like hang out at the Place of Red Sands?  
>Because I think it kinda fits with the Red Sand right next to the Nile :) So<br>cute~

Zia: If you control fire, are you impervious to flame? OR do you burn yourself  
>constantly?<p>

Carter: Do you take offense from being called Mr. WIkipedia? Because you  
>shouldn't. It's a compliment to be nicknamed after a vastly genius program<br>that anypne can edit.

Sadie: You know, lots of people dont like you, but I personally love you and  
>your entire attitude! Also the fact that you may/ end up with Anubis. :)

Ra: You are awesome. Have a cookie cake (giant cookie-shaped cake)

Thoth: If you had a choice, which would you choose? Infinite BBQ, or a golden  
>guitar?<p>

Okay, I think that's it. (For now :) )

M.A.13: Great story, and I love your work!

**Nephthys: I'm a representation of the Nile.**

**Apophis: I look like an Adder.**

**Set: Osiris, because at least he's not arrogant.**

**Nephthys: No. . . . **

**Set: Never.**

**Zia: I'm impervious.**

**Carter: No- Wait! Anyone can EDIT ME? O.O**

**Sadie: Aw, thanks!**

**Ra: O.O Cookie. . . **

**Thoth: Infinite Barbeque. **

…

From: my pretty kitty7

carter: i'm sorry i said it wrong i meant who do you want SADIE to date walt  
>or anubis?, set: have you ever met ares and if so what do you think of him?,<br>thoth: has there ever been a egyptian demigod? and if so who was there godly  
>parent?.<p>

**Carter: Oh. I don't really care. As long as the one she chooses isn't an arse hole to her.**

**Set: *Sigh* Oh yes I have. And may I say, I believe he's actually worse than me, but he is more annoying than Horus.**

**Thoth: Once, and that information is classified to only the god, and Ra. Also me since I was the one who had to file th- never mind.**

…**..**

From: Tomo Mizuki

Set-My best friend has a crush on you. Anything you would like to say to him?

Khonsu-Ever watch Sailor Moon?

Thoth-Can you dance?

**Set: Tell him I'm still legally married to Nephthys!**

_Nephthys: He is actually. I just left him, never bothered to file a divorce. Too much work._

**Khonsu: NEVER!**

**Thoth: Yep.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth! *headdesk* Never mind. What is with you?

Sean, you don't have a favorite character? If so, who is your least favorite  
>character?<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! My dad says that if you take said Cinnamon Challenge,  
>you throw up and sometimes die. Is this true?<p>

**Thoth: What do you mean by that? Because there are many interpretations of that sentence.**

**Sean: Don't have that either. . . **

**Walt: No.**

…

From: Ronnie R15

Everyone: Why were some of you guys combined with other gods? Examples,  
>Amun+Ra=Amun-Ra or Wadjet+Bast=Wadjet-Bast<p>

Anubis: Since you apparently don't know about him, Hermanubis(sorry spelled it  
>wrong the first time) seems to be a Roman god that was more or less you and<br>Hermes combine together.

Apophis: True that.

Doughboy: What happened to you?

Set Animal: What do you think of the name Leroy?

Set: How are those names a disgrace to the Set Animal?

Philip: If your made out of wax where does everything you eat go?

Ra(Or who ever wants to answer for him): Several gods move the sun around the  
>Earth; you, Apollo, Skol and I think Quetzalcoatl. How did this work because I<br>know there's only one sun, did you guys take turns, did you guys move it  
>together or some thing else?<p>

Ammit: Do you eat anything other then hearts?

**Bast: Wadjet-Bast?**

**Anubis: RIP OFF!**

**Apophis: Damn straight.**

**Doughboy: Got stuffed back into the suitcase.**

**Set animal: BARK! (Translation: I never really had a real name before . . .)**

**Set: Because if you start calling him stuff, he'll forget his actual name and then I'll lose control over him!**

**Phillip: . . .**

**Thoth: Ra dominates over Egypt and the surrounding countries; Apollo dominates over Greece and Rome (I think) and so on and so on.**

**Ammit: Growl. Translation: no.)**

…

Name: jaderaven15

-  
>Every~<p>

If you could marry or remarry anyone who would it be

**Thoth: I'm happily married.**

**Osiris: Isis.**

**Isis: Osiris.**

**Set: . . . Umm. . **

**Nephthys: *Suddenly becomes very interested in sandals.***

…

From: magicalunicorn000

Walter~

How are you?

Carter~

How is Freak doing? I love Griffins, but I actually have a pet unicorn named  
>Samoa.<p>

Sadie~

What do you think of tiddlywinks? I don't get the point of it.

Zia~

Aren't you technically a master of the cheese element, cause you can like,  
>melt cheese, and throw it at evil people and scorch them?<p>

Set~

I know a good therapist, I can recommend you to him if you want. I think you  
>need a new way to get all your anger out. Why is red your favorite color? I<br>like purple better. PURPLE RULES!

Apophis~

Have you ever been nice at one time? Maybe something in your past corrupted  
>your mind so that you turned evil. Maybe underneath it all, you are just a<br>lovable old snake fellow.

I know this is a lot to take in, so, need a hug?

Everyone~

WHO CANNOT WAIT FOR BOOK THREE! I JUST PRE-ORDERED IT! YAY TKC!

Thoth~

Do you ever fell like you know too much and your brain will implode?

**Walt: Good. . . **

**Carter: Freak's doing great.**

**Sadie: Me neither.**

**Zia: Yeah, I guess.**

**Set: I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN THERIPIST! AND RED IS AMAZING!**

**Apophis: Wtf gave you the idea I was NICE? Sure maybe at one point, but that was a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long time ago!**

**Thoth: Nope!**

…

From: cristalstar

thoth- no... unless you count adhd... anyway yeah i am in the middle of teling  
>someone off.<p>

~~~~~

okay back~~~!

so yah thaoth- if your all knowing what is the best video camera app that is  
>free and actually works?<p>

**Thoth: Try 8mm if you want any era. It's awesome, but It costs like, 1.99 . **

…

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Anubis: B**CH A*S MOTHERF***R! I cursed at you!  
>at a god! WHAT IS MY PUNISHMENT, USELESS god OF "FUNERALS"?<p>

Horus: YEAH! Like, I'm not lying! I also found out that you have another son  
>named Ihy,(He was not one of your four sons)Although, I'm not sure who was his<br>mother.

Walt: Ew you do "stuff"?

Set: Why are you so crazy?

Apophis: Oh,well, then, thanks, I guess. I still like snakes though. I will  
>try to make my friend's snake to love me!<p>

**Anubis: *This section is blotted out do to a large capacity of swear words you don't know and should never say to your mother.***

**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENT IS? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE EARLY AND IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY YOU CAN THINK OF! And I swear by god I will be the one to personally end your miserably pathetic life!**

_Set: Issues. . . _

**Anubis: SHUT. UP.**

**Horus: O.O Who TOLD you this!**

**Walt: *Rolls eyes* Some people.**

**Apophis: Good luck.**

…

_**Apophis: alas, another chapter complete. **_

_**~Alright, so I did a little digging on the Sephthys thing, and Set has got several calls from Nephthys (Yeah, I stole his phone) one of them to arrange a *Meeting* I'm going to go spy on them and report back.~**_

_**~On to other news, Sadie has gotten the flu and will sadly miss the next few question sessions.~**_

_**~M.A.P 13 would happily like to say she is ALMOST done a chapter for the game and is eagerly awaiting some inspiration so she can finish it. Go M.A.P 13! ~**_

_**~Ra has begun to go to a doctor for his. . . issues. . .~**_

_**~Scott called Kourtney fat! Whoops, wrong news.~**_

_**Anyway, be patient for the next chapter.**_

_**As M.A.P 13 usually says, **_

_**Ciao!**_

…


	25. Chapter 25

From: EmoKiss

Set: ME TOO! YAH! When I asked 'why are you stuck in the 80s, I meant it as in  
>the 80s are awesome! Also, why do you like red so much?<p>

Khonsu:...

Thoth: Really? Wow...that's strange...and creepy.

Horus: NO! It means:

Being

In

Total

Control

Ha

If you don't get it, that's sad...

Isis: So since Osiris was the only one left, it means you would have chosen  
>Set? You like Set? OMG!<p>

Everyone: Have a good day. :) I don't know why, but I just had to say that. :)

**Set: Oh. Because red is an epically epic color.**

**Khonsu: . . . **

**Thoth: Creepy? How?**

**Horus: 0.0**

**Isis: *Slams head on table* NO! Osiris is way better and Set's an arsehole.**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Carter: Oh, sorry. I misunderstood you when you said "of course"

Sadie: Um, get better!

Anubis and Horus: Alright,tell me a story when both of you got along BADLY  
>together. :-)<p>

Isis: Oh, you don't want to say anything? Well, then, you suck!

Anubis: Can I bother you? I'm not going to wait for your answer; I'm going to  
>bother you! You like listening to Hannah Montana, right?<p>

Khonsu: Why do you like gambling so much? AND you have a penthouse in Las  
>Vegas? Since when?<p>

Everyone: Anubis vs Horus. Who would win?

Everyone: Where are you ALL exactly right now?

M.A.P 13: This is so funny!

**Carter: Hmph.**

**Sadie: *Cough* Thanks. *cough***

**Anubis: Well, there was that one time in the pie shop. . . **

**Horus: NO! YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!**

**Anubis: What, because I successfully slammed your head Into a coconut cream pie?**

**Horus: O_O**

**Khonsu: Since 1972!**

**Everyone: . . . Dunno.**

**Thoth: Somewhere. . . *Mysterious smile***

…

From: jaderaven15

Everyone~

Who do you think will win in a war Greek gods or Egyptian gods (Be on honest)

**Thoth: Egyptian**

**Horus: Egyptian**

**Set: With me, it will definably be Egyptian.**

**Isis: Egyptian**

**Nephthys: Egyptian**

**Anubis: Egyptian**

**Ra: CHICKEN DOMINATES ALL!**

**Thoth: A full sentence! Ra, you're improving!**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: Dude... WTF DID YOU ROAR LIKE THAT? YOU SCARED MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS!  
>YOU ALMOST MADE MY BROTHER DIE! YOU ALMOST MADE MY FRIENDS JUMP OUT OF THEIR<br>PANTS AND WET THEM!

Sadie: Do you like it?

Zia: :D

Prussia (To set): I AM MORE AWESOME THAN ANYONE!

Nephthys: I bumped into him by accident, and when I looked into his eyes... I  
>almost fainted.<p>

Walt: Prussia is so wrong in many ways.

Isis: Can you name one reason?

**Anubis: Cause I can.**

**Sadie: It was a little bit scary, but otherwise I'm used to it.**

**Zia: O.O**

**Set: HA! Not me!**

**Nephthys: *Gasps* did you say anything?**

**Isis: . . . No.**

…

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Anubis: *Sigh* I love you.

Set & Nephthys: I love your son.

Horus: No one! I swear look, I found that out on the internet using RELIABLE  
>sources: .netdieux/fils_horus/e_fils_  
>.orgwiki/Four_sons_of_Horus

Walt: I'm sorry! I'm just VERY dirty-minded!

Apophis: Sooo, any tips before that snake tries to KILL me when I go visit it?

M.A.P 13: Yay! New chapter! You're doing very good!

Now, if you would ALL excuse me - I have to try to REPAIR a broken heart...  
>*glances at Anubis*<p>

**Anubis: Really?**

**Set: ANUBIS! HOW MANY GODDAM GIRLS DO YOU HAVE COMING AFTER YOU?**

**Horus: Someone. Is. Going. To. DIE!**

**Walt: Obviously.**

**Apophis: Hold it by its tail, and don't touch it's head.**

…

From: Ronnie R15

Thoth: Is it possible for Egyptain gods to take demigods as hosts?

Bast: Don't know what to tell you, all I can find on Wadjet-Bast is that she  
>is a fusion between you and Wadjet, I'm not sure if she's actually you and not<br>Wadjet.

Anubis: I know right, you looks exactly like you only in a toga and holding  
>Hermes caduceus, Originally I even thought he was you or you having a demigod<br>host.

Osiris, Isis and Bes: I recently found out that all three of you were  
>worshiped in Rome, so does that mean you guys have a Roman form?<p>

Set: Oh please, Set you're a god just keep him on a shorter leash and if that  
>fails show him who boss!<p>

Khufu: Why do you only eat things that end with a "o"?

Felix: Since you're probably the best person to ask what is a Magic Penguin  
>exactly and what does it do?<p>

Horus: How do you start out as a son of Geb and Nut and later be the son of  
>Osiris and Isis?<p>

**Thoth: If there are any demigods.**

**Bast: I'm still lost at Wadjet-Bast.**

**Anubis: Me? In a toga? Never.**

**Osiris: Had. We all lost them when the Greeks invaded. (Stupid Zeus. . . )**

**Set: But I don't like to chain my little Set animal.**

**Khufu: AGH! (Translation: Because 'O' stands for "Outstanding')**

**Felix: They can fly, talk, and do math! So I don't have to do my homework anymore!**

**Horus: Death and reincarnation my friend, death and reincarnation.**

…

From: godly345 ()

godly345:This is so funny i cant stop laughing.

Apophis: My cousins want to say some things to you.

Ava- Hey dad have you dug up the other gods sectrets yet?

Axav- And dont try and say were not your kids because we sent the author the  
>info. Andyou dont want us to use the eyes do you?<p>

Me- NOT THE EYES! SET COULDNT HANDLE THE EXTREME SADNESS IN THOSE EYES PLEASE  
>ANYTHING BUT THAT!<p>

Carter: I found out Zia has been makingout with someone.*gives him pictures*

Set: RED IS AWSOME!*holds out hand for fist pound* What are your tips in  
>getting hot girls starring at me when i wear it?<p>

Isis: Your greed shall consume you.*drops a diamond near her that is  
>unknowingly cursed making sure it looks like an acident*<p>

Annie: You cant do anything to me to stop calling you that since my dad is  
>Hades.<p>

Author: Here is some soup i stole to help Sadie.

Ra: FOR GODS SAKE BECOME SANE AGIAN!

Ava- The eyes should make him normal then crying on the ground like anyone  
>else.<p>

Thoth: Here is an good riddle what is the sound of 1 hand clapping? Joke what  
>did 1 eyeball say to the other eyeball?<p>

Walt:*straps him onto a chair in another room and plays Linkin Park loudly*  
>HEAR IS SOME TRUE MUSIC!<p>

BES: I give you back your soul.

Sekhmet:*fires a dart at her* This sedative dart should wear out in 4  
>chapters.<p>

Horus: You are a(this content has been removed for it is not aloud here)*6days  
>later* Got it?* everyone stares at his horrified face*<p>

Later people and gods.

**Apophis: DAD? I honestly don't remember getting my girlfriend knocked up. And I am still digging. There is a lot of gods you know.**

_Set: I CAN HANDLE IT! * Goes to corner and begins to sulk and pout*_

**Carter: That persons me, after training when I was still in my other form.**

**Set: *Comes out of corner and accepts fist pound* don't make it to ridiculous or bright. Keep it low like a red t-shirt that shows muscle or something. Wear black jeans and shoes with it, and preferably a black jacket. Style your hair or something, and try to stay cool when a girl comes up to talk to you. **

**Isis: *Notices curse and orders Thoth to rebound it.* Now YOUR greed shall consume YOU!**

**Anubis: *Snorts* Watch me.**

**M.A.P 13: *Takes soup.* Thanks.**

**Ra: Bum.**

**Thoth: Riddle: Thump. Joke: Between you and me, something smells.**

**Walt: *Starts singing Nikki Minaj Fly as loud as possible, including the Rihanna bits.***

**Khonsu: You can't do that.**

**Sekhmet: *Faints***

**Horus: *Smiles* Well, you're a (This part has been removed due to extremely course language that kids under no circumstances should ever say in front of their teachers, unless they really are what you're saying.) *7 days later* Got it?**

…**..**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Anyone who can answer

Was Merlin a member of the house of life? Also how did the magicians get  
>control of egypt again after Rome conquered you? Finally how much political<br>power does the house have in muggle egyptian government, and if they does the  
>relationship between the two work?<p>

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: Well, *Cough*. Merlin WAS a member.**

**We blew up the palace the leader was staying in. That got rid of them pretty darn fast, not including Bes and the hoard of creatures we set loose on them.**

**2% of power. I know, I know. What greedy bastards we are, we should share more, blah blah blah heard it all before.**

…

From: March150

Nice chap M.A.P.13!

Anubis: Jeez... someone's got issues...

Set: Does Anubis have issues?

Carter: Hey, have you ever tried chocolate chip cookies with pepperonies on  
>top? If not then try them and tell me if they are good. :D<p>

Zia: If you could change your fire specialty for some other one which would it  
>be?<p>

Can't wait for the next chap! :)

From: March150 

**Anubis: *Glares***

**Set: Yes. Yes he does.**

**Carter: Yep, and It was good. Ever try ice cream and ketchup?**

**Zia: Hmm. . . . I always wondered what it would be like to be the master of the cheese element . . . because I know Set is.**

…**..**

From: Non Malum

Apophis: Oh my gosh! Adders are the cutest little snakes ever! Curse you, now  
>I can only see you as a teensy weensy snake :)<p>

Do you have any snake powers? Are you poisonous, considering you're an adder,  
>or do you just take on the appearence of them?<p>

And now that I looked adders up on wikipedia, I find it hilarious that they  
>eat weasels sometimes... Now I know why you got distracted when Ra said<br>'weasel cookies' ;)

And since you appear to be an adder, you have that cute little pattern on your  
>back? For some reason when you squint they look like little hearts , or<br>diamonds perhaps.

Okay, I'm done with my rant on adders and their adderable-ness (Get it? :) )

Who do you hate more, Set or Ra?

Nice chap M.A.P.13!

**Apophis: I AM NOT A TEENSY FRIGGIN WEENSY LITTLE SNAKE! I AM A BIG MEAN NASTY THING, GOT IT?**

_Set: Sure teensy weensy little Apep._

**Apophis: SHUT UP SET!**

**I am poisonous, I am highly toxic, I am fast, and I can flex my tail so it can pick stuff up.**

**You think? All I hear from him is 'Weasel cookies' so I'm like, What. The. Fudge?**

**THEY ARE DAGGERS! DAGGERS OF DOOM!**

_Isis: Sure. Keep telling yourself that._

***Eye twitch***

**!**

…

_**Apophis: I am back with the morning report.**_

_**So, I went to the meeting, and you know what? They were totally ogling each other up. It was for coffee, and it appeared they were having fun. I see romance in the air!**_

_**Ra actually had 3 girlfriends through his life. And 1 wife, but she doesn't count.**_

_**Thoth and Ma 'at met when Ma'at went to the library for a book called **_**HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR MASSIVE AMI'D SNAKE **_**otherwise known as me.**__**Thoth was 11 years old and fell completely head over heels with her. Being protective of her and all, I disagreed.**_

_**Sobek and Sekhmet actually briefly dated.**_

_**Bast and Thoth also dated, but very briefly. Then they returned to 'Friends only' bases.**_

_**I've had 9 girlfriends in my past.**_

_**M.A.P 13 is just finishing the game and will have it up this weekend. She is also writing a few one shots on Sephthys and Nephthys/Anubis (Mother-son relationship only)**_

_**As M.A.P 13 always says,**_

_**Ciao!**_


	26. Chapter 26

From: March150

Lol! Love the chap!

Anubis: *Glares back* Its not my fault you have issues...

Carter: Good, I liked them to. And yeah, I have tried ice cream and ketchup...  
>it didn't end so well.<p>

Zia: Thats cool. :)

Set: You are a master of cheese?

**Anubis: It's the reviewers fault actually for calling me Annie and evidently pushing my patience to an extreme level.**

**Carter: Really? I had mine with mustered and horse radish, also didn't end well.**

**Zia: Thanks.**

**Set: Yes. Yes I am.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, what I meant is why are you being so difficult today?

Sean, ONE MORE DAY! I'm amazingly excited to go see American Idiot!

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Okay. I'm still never taking the Cinnamon Challenge.  
>-<p>

**Thoth: 'Cause I'm having a moody day.**

**Sean: Whoop!**

**Walt: Ok.**

…

From: my pretty kitty7

carter and sadie: have you two ever tryed to feed khufu something that does  
>not end with O? if so what happened? it sounds scary,<p>

carter: if you walked in on zia makeing out with someone else what would you  
>do and sadie what do you think carter would do if that happened?,<p>

thoth: is there a law against egyption gods and mortals dateing or is it just  
>a very bad idea?,<p>

set: what is your favorite dance move?,

thoth: do you know why egyption chaos is bad but greek chaos is good and is  
>what the world sprung from?.<p>

**Carter: He bit my finger, and shrieked at Sadie.**

**Kill them.**

**Sadie: Kill the guy.**

**Thoth: There is a law that strictly prohibits any gods from interacting with mortals in any way. It's even a bad idea for gods to interact physically with magicians (possession is an exception)**

**Set: I honestly don't have one. But if I had to choose, the disco move. ;)**

**Thoth: Egyptians are just different from greeks.**

…

From: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME ()

2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME:Isis: What do you think of Set's red disco suit?

Khonsu: ...what-...w-why-...Sorry you're to wierd for me to talk to.

Anubis: Do you ever interact with any of the dead? If so who was your  
>favorite?<p>

Sadie: Did you get the picture

Walt: If you could date Nicki Minaj for a week or Sadie for a year, who would  
>you chose?<p>

Carter: Do you think of Bast as a mother?

Felix: Have you thought about which god's path you want to follow?

Zia: What is your favorite animal?

Isis, Anubis, Sadie, Walt, Carter, Felix, Zia, Thoth, Nepthys, Set, Jaz,  
>Julian, and Alyssa: Have you ever heard of the Street fighter video games? If<br>so who is your favorite charecter?

M.A.P. 13: You are doing a great job! Please keep it up.

**Isis: It's ridiculous.**

_Set: So is your face._

**Khonsu: : }**

**Anubis: Well, there was this old lady who had a fascination with pie. . . **

**Sadie: Yep.**

**Walt: OMG Nikki minaj!**

**Carter: Nah, more as an aunt.**

**Felix: Hmm I was thinking Osiris.**

**Zia: A parakeet.**

**Isis: Nope.**

**Thoth: I don't think anyone here has.**

…

From: gingerroot15

Um.

Jaz~

Do you like Christina Perri or Taylor Swift better? Or Katy Perry, for that  
>matter.<p>

Sadie~

Do you draw at all?

**Jaz: Katy perry.**

**Sadie: Yes.**

…

From: LA CUPCAKE THE AWESOME

carter:if you ever got to marry zia would you?

SADIE:would you rather date walt or Anubis

**Carter: Yes.**

**Sadie: OMR! I told you I'd answer that last chapter!**

…**..**

From: jaderaven15

Everyone~

If you were stranded on a deserted island with four people who would they be?

**Set: Let's see. . . No one.**

**Isis: Osiris, Horus, Anubis, and Nephthys.**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Carter: So, I read in the Throne of Fire on pg 7, you said that Jaz wasn't  
>really your type... I almost fell out of my chair when I read that. I was like<br>"CARTER KANE HAS A TYPE?" Haha.

Anubis & Horus: UM. YOU GUYS AMUSE ME! I regret ever thinking that you two  
>needed two tickets to Dr. Phil!<p>

Apophis: Sice WHEN have you been in the "dating" business; Please tell me  
>you're still going to be a crazy, chaotic snake!<p>

Bast and Isis: Why do you two dislike Thoth so much?

The gods: When you guys are in human form why do you choose to have an  
>appearance that is young? Why not an old appearance? (Excluding Ra)<p>

Great chap!

**Carter: Yes, I do.**

**Anubis: Aw thank- WAIT! ?**

**Horus: ?**

**Apophis: Ha. I'm banned from seeing my girlfriend and am evidently chained to the floor. I think I'm still mentally deranged.**

**Bast: He's just so annoying!**

**Isis: I. HATE. HIM! He helped heal Set's injuries!**

**Old? HA!**

**Thoth: OLD? I think your crazier then Apophis!**

…

From: Godly345 ()

Godly345:I'm back.

Horus: That the best you can do CROSSFIRE? Thats right I called you a child of  
>a gay relationship.<p>

Set: It worked. Any fighting methods to use when exs come to try and kill me?

Isis: I'm the one who puts the curse in the jewels. So if I pick it up it  
>won't affect me. And I have no greed.<p>

Carter: Run.*sends out his haters*

Annie: Yes*summons skeletal warriors to attack him*

Khonsu: I can.

Ava- Like this.* makes a sad face that can't be told and seeps into your soul  
>and takes Bes's soul back*<p>

Walt: *mutes his voice and turns music up higher* Eat it.

Thoth: Correct. How are a tornado and a Texas Divorce similar?

Apophis: How did you not find out?

Ava- For the secrets*hands him a box of journals that send what has been  
>written to a computer* And to get to know me and my sis better your going on a<br>family picnic for all of us. And the time your girlfriend spent avoiding you  
>for the past 7 years didn't raise suspicion?<p>

Me- That made perfect sence.

Ra: This should work.* locks him in a room with very annoying tv shows  
>playing* If that doesn't work then you get the eyes.<p>

Sadie: Your brother stole your diary.*shows tape and gives her a taser*

Author: How does it feel to have this many characters to watch?

Deskardins: How do you feel finding out you were wrong about the Kanes and  
>Amos replacing you as Chief Lector?<p>

Goodbye and don't try and kill me. I have snipers aiming at you everywhere

**Horus: Um, that would make Isis a guy, and that I know she isn't.**

**Set: Don't run. Never mind, run your little arse out of there.**

**Isis: Everyone has greed douchbag. **

**Carter: *Books it***

**Anubis: *Blows up warrior* See that? THAT was ninja skills.**

**Khonsu: *Smirks* Sorry, no soul for you.**

**Walt: *Silently cussing***

**Thoth: Tornado's a force of weather. Texas division is a force of Texas.**

**Apophis: Because I've been chained to this floor a very long time. And no family picnic. I'm kind of stuck!**

**And she hadn't avoided me for the past 7 years. GODDAMNIT YOU'RE NOT MYKIDS! GET THAT THROUGH THOSE PEA BRAINS OF YOURS!**

**Ra: TINKY WINKY! TIPSU! LABLA! PO!**

_Set: Oh god._

**Sadie: *Eye twitch***

**M.A.P 13: It's like having a daycare. One god wants a muffin, and then they want a cupcake, then a taco, then a juice box, lord I'm running out of food in my house!**

**Set: Snipers?**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: Peace treaty.

Sadie: OK! :D

Zia: Uh... it means a smile.

Set (Sorry, CG50 tried to talk, but suddenly, Prussia burst in and yelled):  
>HEY, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA, AKA ME, IS MORE AWESOME THAN YOU!<p>

CG50: DUDE, I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE! STICK SOMETHING UP YOUR *SS!

Nephthys: Nope... but I walked away, and I think he was blushing,

Isis: OK... How about Hera?

**Anubis: . . . Fine.**

**Sadie: ;)**

**Zia: I know.**

**Set: PRUSSIA YOU BITCH!**

**Nephthys: Damnit talk to him!**

**Isis: Major Biatch.**

…

From: magicalunicorn000

Great story! It's coming along awesome!

Zia~

What special talent would you most want to have?

Shopping Cart~

Ha ha ha! "SHOPPING CART"! What quality would you most want in your future  
>wife?<p>

Everyone~

Does anyone have a strangly shaped birthmark in a strangly located place?

Sadie~

What is your biggest fear?

WALTER~

If you could be anything when you grow up, besides a magician, what would you  
>be?<p>

Apophis~

Out of all the TKC charaters, who would you kill first?

**Zia: The ability to do the splits.**

**Carter: That she can fight.**

**Sadie: Dying alone.**

**Walter: A business company owner.**

**Apophis: RA!**

…

From: EmoKiss

Set: YAY! I like red too. What would you say if I told you I have a cousin  
>who's in love with you, in an insane way?<p>

Thoth: It just is.

Horus: So you don't get it?

Isis: Don't hit your head on the table, you can't afford to loose any brain  
>cells. And WHY NOT? Set is not an arsehole, Set's AMAZING!<p>

**Set: Awesome! The cousin thing is just creepy though.**

**Thoth: Hmph.**

**Horus: . . . **

**Isis: You twit. And Set is horrible. You may think he's amazing, but you haven't known him as long as I have.**

…

From: Skull ()

Skull:Walt:SALT GOES ON TABLES! I'm sorry but it does!

Ra:have a cookie *hands him a cookie and pats his head*

Thoth:i like you because you like books

**Walt: That's very true.**

**Ra: Cookie. *Starts gumming cookie***

**Thoth: Aw thanks.**

…

From: Me ()

Me:MAP13 Love this story!

Amos:How did you know Manhatten had "other" problems?

Sadie: Your awesome! Sorry your sick =(

**Amos: I visited there and ran into some unexpected trouble.**

**Sadie: Nah it's okay. M.A.P 13 couldn't keep me in bed so she let me start answering again.**

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Anubis: Yes,I do AND you are hot but that's  
>another story. Bye, adorable b*tch!<p>

Horus: OMR! It wasn't my fault! Are you going to kill me now?

Walt: Well, yes I am! are YOU dirty-minded?

Apophis: Okay, thanks! And you're starting to sound like some annoying guy  
>talking about the news now that you are doing those "reports" at the end of<br>the chapters. Bye,big giant awesome creepy snake!

Set: la di da la la la la di da lala dida lala lala di DA LA LALA LALA! YAY!

Thoth: Is Ra going to be okay? Because I worry about him...

M.A.P.13: GREAT CHAPTER!

**Anubis: Bye.**

**Horus: Yeah, probably.**

**Walt: Maybe. . . **

**Apophis: ANNYING? WHY YOU LITTLE- *Suddenly stopped by Thoth putting a muzzle on him***

**Set: O_O**

**Thoth: Well, I hope he's going to be okay.**

…

**M.A.P 13: That's all. Apophis can't talk 'cause he has a muzzle on right now, so,**

**Ciao.**


	27. Chapter 27

From: March150

Lol! Love the chap!

Anubis: *Glares back* Its not my fault you have issues...

Carter: Good, I liked them to. And yeah, I have tried ice cream and ketchup...  
>it didn't end so well.<p>

Zia: Thats cool. :)

Set: You are a master of cheese?

**Anubis: It's the reviewers fault actually for calling me Annie and evidently pushing my patience to an extreme level.**

**Carter: Really? I had mine with mustered and horse radish, also didn't end well.**

**Zia: Thanks.**

**Set: Yes. Yes I am.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, what I meant is why are you being so difficult today?

Sean, ONE MORE DAY! I'm amazingly excited to go see American Idiot!

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Okay. I'm still never taking the Cinnamon Challenge.  
>-<p>

**Thoth: 'Cause I'm having a moody day.**

**Sean: Whoop!**

**Walt: Ok.**

…

From: my pretty kitty7

carter and sadie: have you two ever tryed to feed khufu something that does  
>not end with O? if so what happened? it sounds scary,<p>

carter: if you walked in on zia makeing out with someone else what would you  
>do and sadie what do you think carter would do if that happened?,<p>

thoth: is there a law against egyption gods and mortals dateing or is it just  
>a very bad idea?,<p>

set: what is your favorite dance move?,

thoth: do you know why egyption chaos is bad but greek chaos is good and is  
>what the world sprung from?.<p>

**Carter: He bit my finger, and shrieked at Sadie.**

**Kill them.**

**Sadie: Kill the guy.**

**Thoth: There is a law that strictly prohibits any gods from interacting with mortals in any way. It's even a bad idea for gods to interact physically with magicians (possession is an exception)**

**Set: I honestly don't have one. But if I had to choose, the disco move. ;)**

**Thoth: Egyptians are just different from Greeks.**

…

From: Elinor Nightshade

To all the Gods

I have determined that Khonsu is the source of all evil and Chaos(sorry Set,  
>you`re to Puck-ish(Mid Summer`s Night Dream FTW)) and have taken it upon<br>myself to rid the universe of his evil and phycopathic ways. Thoughts?

Thank you,

E.

**Thoth: Evil? You just learned that?**

**Horus: Damn straight he is.**

**Set: PUCKISH?**

**Isis: O.O**

**Khonsu: Awww, really? ;)**

**Bast: Yep.**

**Sadie: How'd you figure this out?**

**Carter: He ate Bes. Of course he's evil!**

…

From: Nico's-Girlfriend-Cassy

Hello people I have more questions for you

Thoth: How many languages do you speak?

Zia: I don't like you. YOU ARE PREVENTING CARTERxJAZ!

Carter: Have you ever heard of the pairing CarterxJaz?

Jaz: Have you ever heard of the pairing CarterxJaz?

Love this story, cant wait for the next chapter!  
>-<p>

**Thoth: More than one ;)**

**Zia: Carter MY boyfriend!**

**Carter: Um, Jaz and I are just friends.**

**Jaz: But Carter and I are just friends!**

…**...**

From: EmoKiss

Set: I agree, it is very creepy...Where did you get your disco suit?

Thoth: :(

Horus: Again, DO YOU GET IT? Any why are you so arrogant? Do you find it  
>scaring that Set raped you?<p>

Isis: I am not a twit! And he's not horrible...no one's horrible...except  
>Aphosis, and Horus and you...<p>

Anubis: On a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate being called Annie? Rate Sadie  
>too! And do you have issues?<p>

Sadie: Who's your favorite singer? Band?

Khufu: (is that how you spell your name?) Why do you only eat things that end  
>with "O"?<p>

Ra: PLEASE BE SANE AGAIN!

Khonsu: I changed my mind I like you now.

Zia: what would you do if I dumped a bucket of water on your head?

**Set: From a clothing store in Chicago.**

**Thoth: ?**

**Horus: I- SET DIDN'T RAPE ME?**

_Set: I DIDN'T RAPE HIM!_

**Isis: ME?**

**Anubis: 10. And I don't have issues!**

**Sadie: Hailey from Paramore. And my favorite band is Breaking Benjamin.**

**Khufu: AGH! ~Translation: Cause 'O' stands for 'Outstanding'~**

**Ra: Tiddly-Winks.**

**Zia: Roast you like a marshmallow.**

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Awesome CHAPTER!

Carter: WHAT? Okay, nevermind. What is your "type"? *Laughs*

Anubis & Horus: Do something funny!

Apophis: Uh, I don't know what to say to you. But I feel sorry for you because  
>you are sort-of cool in an unusual way. I can't believe I'm saying that.<p>

Walt: What kind of music do you listen to? Don't mention any singers/bands.  
>Just say what style of music.<p>

Thoth: Good!

**Carter: My 'Type'? A girl that can actually fight.**

**Anubis: Why?**

**Horus: Um. . . . **

**Apophis: O.o**

**Walt: Hip hop/ rap.**

…

From: TheSea ()

TheSea:Hello ALL! *crowd bursts in* *cough* I brought some audience here to  
>talk to you (characters xoxo). So first of, we have some of my friends: MV,<br>Rose, Spence, Carrie

MV=

Set: *blushes uncontrollably* ...h-hi *runs away*

Isis: I like your wings! I have a dress and i coloured it in rainbow colours!  
>Isn't that awesome? :D<p>

Khonsu: I looooooove moon! I always look at it before going to sleep ^_^

Osiris: I think I have a pendant with your symbol on it...that's wierd o.O

*TheSea pushes MV away, and pulls Rose*

Rose=

Nephthys: How do you look like? I always wondered...(also include your age,  
>mortal-wise)<p>

*walks away*

Spence=

Apophis: HOLY CRAPPERS SNAPS! I ALWAYS LOVE VILLAINS! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HOT  
>AND SEXY LOOKING ONE! :D<p>

*runs around screaming 'DIE"*

Carrie=

Zia: You're my favourite character :D and I have the same haircut as yours

Anubis: HIIII *waves frantically* WHAT IS YOUR FAV SONG?

Felix: Penguins are my favourite animals, and I even run like them XD

*TheSea takes the mic*

So we're done! Hopefully you answer my friends' desperate questions *friends  
>push her into a pit*<p>

*TheSea dies*

*The End*

**Set: Wtf?**

**Isis: Um, okay?**

**Khonsu: Really?**

**Osiris: Interesting!**

**Nephthys: Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and my age in mortal wise? Oh around 9000.**

**Apophis: Depends on what you think sexy looks like.**

**Zia: Cool.**

**Anubis: Fav song? Ground shake by Dirty Radio.**

**Felix: EPIC!**

**M.A.P 13: O_O**

…

From: organizationsgirl

hi again! okay i give you the blessing of gifts... and questions

thoth does being smart hurt you brain?

bast~ i personaly love cats. wish i was a neko, a cat and human!

ra~ here is atleast.. oh i'd say a hundered thousand cookies. at a minimum.  
>and do you ever get cold?<p>

set: honastly i like alot of things about you... perspective wize. like the  
>color red.. very good choice.. and torturing people... very fun<p>

**Thoth: No, you get used to it ;)**

**Bast: *Chuckles* That'd be cool.**

**Ra: O.O Cookie? No chilly Willy.**

**Set: OOO you like torturing to!**

…

From: ClairieTKC ()

ClairieTKC:I'm loving the story! =D

To Carter: Have you ever heard about a series called Warrior Cats?

To Sadie: What is your favorite Adele song?

To Toth: Can you speak portuguese?

To Apophis: Aren't you afraid of the honey badger? Because it eats snakes..

**Carter: Yes.**

**Sadie: Turning tables.**

**Thoth: Sim, Sim, eu posso falar Português.**

**Apophis: When I come to power, all Honey Badgers will become vegetarian and bow down to my tail!**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Amos,

Are the nomes in the varying countries anything like embassies for the  
>egyptian magical government? Also what is the house's official stance on the<br>Arab Israeli conflict and all of egypts other wars? Also during the age of  
>imperialism when Egypt was under British control did the same apply to the<br>house if not what was it like for the house then?

Thank you for your time.

**Amos: Yes they are. We do not have an official stance. If it does not involve magic, it is not the magician's problem.**

**It did not apply. The house went under simple control, and we are not prohibited to speak about it.**

…**..**

From: 2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME ()

2LAZY2THINKOFAUSERNAME:Isis: Yes, it is ridiculous. Do you know why he wears  
>it? How do you feel about Horus cutting your head off... and then telling<br>Carter to cut off Sadie's head while she was hosting you?

Set: How does it feel to get beaten up by kids several millenia younger then  
>you.<p>

Khonsu: ...

Anubis: Do you like pie?

Sadie: Awsome. Now give it to Jaz and tell her you think she has some kind of  
>disease, so she'll spend all day trying to find out which one it is.<p>

Walt: Ok what if you could marry Sadie or date Nikki Minaj for a year?

Bast: Why don't you like being called aunt Kitty?

Felix: That's cool. Then if penguins went extinct you could bring them back to  
>life.<p>

Zia: Not a Zebra?

Carter: Other than Walt, Who is your favorite traniee.

**Isis: Nope. And when he said that, my first thought was *What an ASSHOLE!***

**Set: Shameful.**

**Khonsu: . . . **

**Anubis: Yes.**

**Sadie: K.**

_Jaz: A DISEASE? WHICH ONE!_

**Walt: Damn that's a tough one.**

**Bast: It's just, weird. . . **

**Felix: Yep!**

**Zia: Not a Zebra.**

**Carter: Well, Felix is amusing . . . but Julius is a good trainee.**

…

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Horus: NO! IT ISN'T MY FAULT, YOU ARROGANT JERK!

Walt: Talk dirty, then.

Apophis: Oohhh,*tries to poke at Apophis*

Set: Are you retarded?

Ra: King, give me a command and I shall do it for you.

Anubis: Have you EVER been HIGH?

Everyone: Ammit vs Leroy? Who might win?

**Horus: YOU LITTLE (This part has been cut out due to excessive swearing and blowing stuff up. Oh god Horus! Not my friggin PIE!)**

**Walt: K Bitch.**

**Apophis: *Eyes go red and tries to bite finger, but alas fails 'cause of his muzzle and chains.***

**Set: No. You?**

**Ra: Pie. I wanna pie.**

**Anubis: Yep.**

**M.A.P 13: Poll is in and. . . **

**Ammit: 52% **

**Leroy: 48%**

**Ammit wins!**

…

**M.A.P 13: Done. Review and request more questions!**

…


	28. Chapter 28

From: March150

Anubis: Okay, okay I understand. Well at least I haven't been calling you  
>Annie for like a month. So you should be thankful for that. :D<p>

Carter: Oh, wow. Mustard and horseradish... Why did you even try to eat that?  
>*curious look*<p>

Set: So how would being a master of cheese work? Like can you manipulate  
>cheese or levitate or make it pop out of nowhere?<p>

Good job M.A.P 13! :)

**Anubis: Technically you just called me Annie right there.**

**Carter: Sadie dared me. Let's just say after I vomited I became $50 poorer.**

**Set: No, but you can cover your enemies with it. *cough* Horus *cough***

…

From: EmoKiss

Set: You can buy anything in Chicago it seems.

Thoth: Never mind...

Horus: Look it up on the magical internet. He did...it's how Thoth was born!

Set: Don't deny it! You did! And you tried to rape Isis too. Loom it  
>up...please?<p>

Isis: Yes you.

Anubis: Everyone has issues.

Sadie:I like them too! That's amazing!

Khufu: So true...I see your point now of only eating food that ends in "O"

Ra: I see...

Zia: You have issues.

**Set: Yes you can.**

**Thoth: ?**

**Horus: O.O Whaaa?**

**Set: I did NOT rape or attempt to rape anyone!**

**Isis: *Glares, while secretly plotting death***

**Anubis: Except me.**

**Sadie: Really?**

**Khufu: AGH! ~Translation: Good! ~**

**Ra: RETROSPETRO!**

**Zia: When I find you, you're going to be the newest stain on the sidewalk.**

…

From: Embrace-Your-Insanity

*Freaking out* OMIGOSH, I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO YOU GUYS! *In hysterics*

...

Sorry 'bout that. ANYWAY, me has questions for you!

My first question is for everyone that wants to answer: What is all your  
>opinions on Owl City. I personally think that he's awesome. :) OH! And what<br>about Blue October? My favorite song by them would have to be Dirt Room. :D  
>(And Thoth, please don't 'speak on behalf of the gods' I actually want to hear<br>everyones opinions.)

Isis: Conjure up a room filled with Mary-Sues and throw all the males in the  
>room. *smirks evilly* BWAHAHAHA!<p>

Sadie: What kind of IPod do you have? I have a measly IPod shuffle. It's  
>really small, and I use it for a hair clip sometimes. :D<p>

Carter: Seeing as you're in a room filled with Sues, I dare you to talk to  
>that Sue right there. Yeah, that one that I'm pointing at. Good luck, and<br>farewell.

Apophis: Hey, hey, Apophis! *Pokes Apophis* *Yelling in his face* WEASEL  
>COOKIES! *Runs away, laughing hysterically*<p>

THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW, GOODBYE AND FAREWELL! (Farewell is such a fun thing  
>to say...)<p>

**M.A.P 13: Calm down!**

**Set: Their okay.**

**Isis: . . . Who?**

**Thoth: *Sticks tongue out and refuses to answer***

**Horus: Um . . . their . . . okay?**

**Sobek: SNARL**

**Khonsu: Their amusing, both of them.**

**Ra: Boom.**

**Osiris: Their good.**

**Sadie: I like them.**

**Carter: I don't know them. **

**Walt: I find them quiet talented.**

**Jaz: I like them. Not sure about the rest of the trainees though.**

**M.A.P 13: That's enough.**

**Isis: Okay! *Smirks evilly and waves hand.***

_Horus:!_

***All males dissapere.* **

**Sadie: An IPod touch.**

**Carter: *Whimper***

**Apophis: *Crosses arms and raises eyebrow skeptically* you know I don't have my chains and muzzle on anymore? **

***Lunges and begins to chase after Embrace-Your-Insanity** *

…

From: Broadway4eva

Here, Thoth, take these M&Ms. I like to think of them as happy pills. Others  
>think of them as sugar.<p>

Sean, I saw American Idiot! Freaking amazing!

Walt, is that short for Walter or something? 

**Thoth: Okay. *Takes M&M's and eats them***

**Sean: I did to! It was AWESOME!**

**Walt: Yes, Walter.**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: Yay! :D

Sadie: :D So... Now what? I dunno what to do...

Zia: :D Well... do you like Madagascar? It's very sunny. I wanna go there!

Set: CG50: Set, sorry, I'll try t get Prussia under-

Prussia: I'm a boy, kesesese! *Evil grin.*

CG50: *Whips straitjacket out.* PRUSSIA YOU LITTLE B*TCH! *Starts chasing  
>Prussia with Straitjacket, and ties him up in it.*<p>

Nepthys: I'm to nervous! ):

Isis: Right... Zeus?

**Anubis: Hmph.**

**Sadie: I don't know either.**

**Zia: Ya, Madagascar is cool.**

**Set: I'M GONNA KILL THAT HE-SHE THING! *Lunges at Prussia with an animalistic snarl***

**Nephthys: Don't be. Just go and say hi, and a conversation will start from there.**

**Isis: Don't. Get. Me. STARTED on him!**

…

From: RowdyRuffBoysLover

Way to go M.A.P13! totally hilarious to read! Great Job! :D Here's my  
>questions for the kane people~<p>

Hey peoples! :)

Omg, this is exciting Im a huge fan of everysingle one of you guys! Especially  
>Felix, Set, Anubis, Sadie, Carter, Walt, Horus and so on!<p>

Ok

~Anubis,

Just wanted to say Hey and that I love you to pieces! :) I also have a  
>question. When I die, Would I go to the Hall of Judgements and see you, or<br>would my soul go to Thanatos and head to the Underworld to Hades...? Oh, and  
>which form do you prfer to be in? A jackal, your human form, or like the<br>hybrid one where your both?

Thanks for answering my random questions :)

Sadie~

I admit, when I started reading the books, I didn't like you at first... you  
>seemed kinda mean. Like the one of the popular chicks at a school. But when I<br>started reading more, You became one of my favorite characters. :) I can  
>relate to you in a weird way. if you could describe your life in one word,<br>what would it be and why?

~Walt

Please don't take this the wrong way like a 'sick joke' but, If you had a  
>dieing wish, what would it be...?<p>

~Felix

OMG I Love penguins! They are EPIC, right? :D But if you had to choose, what  
>would be your second favorite Animal and what would you do if Penguins went<br>extinct? I know I'd be sad... :(

Thats all for now :)

Thanks for answering!

Bye peoples~

**Anubis: Depends what religion you are.**

**In front of gods, I prefer my hybrid form. In front of humans I prefer my human form unless it's in the hall of judgment. In front of animals I prefer my jackal form.**

**Sadie: Crazy because of all the stuff that's happening.**

**Walt: To see my parents again.**

**Felix: Extinct? O.T I'd say. . . . a chicken!**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Everyone

What are your opinions on the preview chapter for the next book?

Thank you for your time.

**Apophis: I kick ass! ;)**

**Sadie: Strangely familiar. . . **

**Set: I'm not in it! **

**Isis: I want to read the book now.**

**Carter: Curious.**

**JD: I'm introduced!**

_Horus: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE TECHNICALLY NOT A CHARACTER YET!_

**Horus: It's. . . okay.**

**Nephthys: I like it.**

**Osiris: It's interesting.**

**Ra: Yum.**

_Sadie: NO RA! DON'T TRYTO EAT THE COMPUTER! OR THE MIC!_

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Horus: DESTROY/BLAME the internet! Not me! Wait,  
>no. If you do that, then M.A.P 13 wouldn't be able to post this so ha. And yes<br>YOU HAD YOUR FOUR SONS WITH ISIS(WHICH MEANS YOU SLEPT WITH HER)AND I'M  
>BELIEVING THAT. PERIOD. DON'T WANNA HEAR STUPID FALCON GOD WHINE LIKE A BABY<br>JUST BECAUSE I'M SAYING THE TRUTH.

Walt: Yay!

Apophis: Whatever... question time: in your opinion who are the top 3 hottest  
>godsgoddesses?

Set: No I'm not but if your not retarded then... then... this world is not  
>okay... wait,this world never was okay...<p>

Ra: "hands him large 1st quality pie* Anything else my king?

Anubis: WHEN? WHY? and HOW? That must have been something very good to see...

**Horus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had the four sons with HATHOR!**

**Walt: **

**Apophis: Hmm, the 3 hottest goddesses? **

**3. Nephthys.**

_Nephthys: Aww really? Thanks! *hugs Apophis*_

**2. Bast.**

_Bast: You're only saying that because I was the only female you saw for over 7000 years. And also 'cause I ended up bunking with you._

**Sekhmet. When she's not trying to kill you.**

**Set: *Snarl***

**Ra: Hmm. . . Mommy.**

**Anubis: It was, but then again it wasn't.**

…

From: gingerroot15

Hrmph. I could've sworn I reviewed...

Oh well.

Bast~

Suggestions on how to make cats stop bugging me?

Nephthys~

Do people confuse you and Tefnut a lot?

Hathor~

How'd you get to be the goddess of music and dancing, as well as the goddess  
>of beauty?<p>

**Bast: Feed them, pet them, and then lock yourself in your room.**

**Nephthys: Yeah, a lot! Even Set confused us once. And that was when I was married to him.**

**Hathor: A LOT of persuasion.**

…**..**

**M.A.P 13: DOOONE! Apophis is still chasing after that one reviewer, so he's going to be awhile. Anyway, keep up with the flow of questions!**


	29. Chapter 29

From: EmoKiss

Set: Okay...I'll take your word

Isis: If you kill me, you'll have a long list of angry greek gods after you...

Anubis:...how does Sadie put up with you? I'll ask her that. And YES YOU DO!

Sadie: Yep. How do you put up with Anubis? He acts like he's mister perfect.  
>(No offense to you for liking him) And just saying, you're now my favorite<br>character!

Khufu: Okay...cool.

Ra: I'll take this into a Georgian doctor's cure...*grabs red hot poker and  
>puts it on his forehead* GET BETTER! STOP BEING MAD! Did it work?<p>

Zia: Haha, you don't know where I live and you don't want to anger the greek  
>gods with my death.<p>

I forgot to say how great of a fic this is! It's AMAZING

**Set: Good.**

**Isis: And you have a long list of angry Egyptian gods after you missy.**

**Anubis: NO I DON'T!**

**Sadie: A lot of patience.**

**Yay!**

**Khufu: AGH! ~Translation: Cool. ~**

**Ra: *Spit's in EmoKiss face* BAD GIRL!**

**Zia: Uh-huh. Do I look like I care what the Greeks think?**

…

From: jaderaven15

Everyone~

Is there any ridiculous false statement about you that get you mad and what is  
>it.<p>

Nephthys~

I read a story that said Osiris is the father of Anubis, is he the father of  
>Anubis or is Set.<p>

**Thoth: That I'm gay. I AM NOT GAY!**

**Set: That I raped Isis. I DID NOT!**

**Nephthys:** **Set is the biological father.**

…

From: organizationsgirl

yes set. i engoy torturing others. especialy with a hot knife and box  
>jellyfish posion,... anyway..<p>

sadie: why exactly do you *wisper* like anubis?

anubis: why do people call you annie?

**Set: Jellyfish poison? Tch, juvenile.**

**Sadie: 'Cause he's hot, and nice.**

**Anubis: I don't know. One day some chick decided: 'Anubis is now. . . ANNIE! His new Trans-sexual name!**

…

From: my pretty kitty7 -

sadie: what did you think when you found out that your brother was in love  
>with a shabiti?<p>

khufu: do you eat fruit loops?

bast: since you can make grilled cheese sandwiches appear does that make you a  
>cheese user?<p>

have any of you guys read the hunger games? if so what were your thoughts on  
>it if you have not read it i highly recommend it<p>

**Sadie: My thought? 'SUCKER!'**

**Khufu: AGH! ~Translation: I doesn't end with O, so no! ~**

**Bast: I guess.**

…

From: gingerroot15

Bast~

... I can't lock myself in my room, it'd be unhealthy... plus the computer is  
>downstairs.<p>

Nephthys~

Really? That's kind of sad. You're the goddess of rivers. You look human.  
>Tefnut has a lioness's head...<p>

Thoth~

Is there a god or goddess of swearing? If so, have you met them, and what's  
>their personality like?<p>

**Bast: Well then, lock yourself downstairs.**

**Nephthys: I know, it's pathetic!**

**Thoth: No, sadly not. Though I think Sadie could cut for it.**

…**.**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Horus: No you didn't. You had them with ISIS.

Apophis: So you don't consider urself as "hot"?

Ra: Go speak to Isis if you want mommy. She is very mother-like even though  
>she was the one who poisoined you.<p>

Isis: RA NEEDS YOUR ASSISTANCE,.HELP HIM NOW, PLEASE. IF YOU DO YOU WILL GET A  
>SHINY OBJECT.'waves shiny thing infront of her face'<p>

Set: Ur retarted. No doubt.

Anubis: HOW and WHY did you get high? Did anyone see you get high? If so, who?  
>Sorry, I just want to know, darling.<p>

Keep writing this!

Set: U are retarted. No her face'

**Horus: No, I didn't!**

**Apophis: Well, I do. But it depends on what you mean by 'hot'**

**Ra: !**

**Isis: I have enough shiny objects. *Huff***

**Set: No, you are.**

**Anubis: I had a joint. I was dared to do so by Set, and I did get 200 dollars richer, though mom killed me. **

**Set saw me.**

**Set: T**t. . . **

…

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1

Anubis and Horus: Just do something amusing.

Walt and Anubis: Do you guys have some sort of rivalry going on?

Sadie: Have you ever killed someone?

Horus: Why does everybody hate you?

(including me)

Rockin' Red Reaper: Why aren't you killing anyone or doing something evil?

Apophis: Do you ever want to have your own Reality TV show? because that would  
>be kind-of cool.<p>

Great job on this!

**Anubis: . . . Horus, your gay.**

**Horus: GO TO HELL!**

**Anubis: I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Horus: NO!**

**Anubis: YES! **

**Horus: NO!**

**Anubis: YES!**

**Horus: NO!**

**Anubis: I saw your mom last night.**

**Horus: N-What?**

**Anubis: She was at the brothel ;)**

**Horus: O.O Mommy?**

**Walt: Yep.**

**Anubis: Totally.**

**Sadie: No . . . **

**Horus: Dunno.**

**Set: 'Cause I have to answer all your questions! So, I'm leaving to persuade the Alcaida to do something that involves nuclear weapons and the white house ;).**

**Apophis: Never really thought of it.**

…**..**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Apophis

Do you now Loki's son the snake who encircles the Earth whose name's spelling  
>escapes me? What is your relationship with him and what type of snake is he?<p>

Thank you for your time.

**Apophis: Do you mean Jormungand? Yes, I know he exists.**

**We have a mutual relationship. Except when I try to tke over the world, then we have some epic battle 'cause he wants to take over the world to! But the world is MINE! MINE AND ALL MINE! *Snigger with foam dripping from mouth.* Any way, *Wipes away foam***

**I think he's a gakealo, a goat-snake-buffalo thingy.**

…

From: March150

Anubis: Gosh, I wasn't being technical. Anyway, how do you feel knowing that  
>SO many girls are in love with you? Cause seriously Anubis, there's A LOT.<p>

Carter: That's sad. :/ So, have you ever had a normal talk with Horus?(or as  
>normal as it can be) Like you are just talking about random stuff.<p>

Set: Ohhhhh, I get it. Okay, so how do feel about so many girls chasing after  
>your son?<p>

Can't wait for the next chap! :)

**Anubis: It's kind of. . . awkward.**

**Carter: No. Horus is an arse like that.**

**Set: It. Is. Not. RIGHT! I mean, what do they see in a pathetically wimpy douchbag like HIM?**

_Anubis: Thanks dad. I feel the love!*Snort*_

…**.**

From: Embrace-Your-Insanity

*Embarassed* This is why my parents shouldn't let me on the computer when  
>they KNOW I'm on a sugar rush. :P Sorry. But, then again, my motto IS embrace<br>your insanity. :D

Speaking of mottos, I am curious to what everyone else's are. 

YAY TO EVERYONE THAT LIKES OWL CITY AND BLUE OCTOBER, I REWARD YOU WITH  
>CHOCOLATE! (Don't let me have any, that's how I got to my LAST sugar rush.)<br>Whaddya think of the song Dirt Room?

Apophis: MEANIE! Back away! I have the power of an author, even though I am  
>not the author of this story, I can still make you do something REALLY<br>EMBARASSING!

Isis: THANK YOOZ!

OH! And I found a story once where Sadie and Set were stuck under the  
>mistletoe and started making out because apparently they harbored 'secret<br>feelings' for each other and then they started dating and Carter was freaking  
>out. :D What is everyones opinions on THAT?<p>

(I'm doing everything out of order because now I'm on a non-sugar sugar high)  
>Sadie: LUCKY DUCK! I REALLY WANT AN IPOD TOUCH!<p>

**Thoth: My motto? Do what you can, but make sure it's not something stupid.**

**Set: My motto? Stay calm and eat a Twinkie.**

**Anubis: My motto: If someone says jump off a cliff, don't do it. Unless your desperate.**

**Sadie: My motto: Nut up or shut up.**

**Nephthys: Motto: Stay calm, even when your face to face with your fear.**

**Apophis: My motto: Don't be an asshole to things that can kill you ;)**

**Horus: I don't have one.**

**Isis: Neither do I.**

**Ra: Eat cookie, cookie good.**

**Bast: When faced by danger, if it's bad bolt it. If it's not that bad, then you can stand and fight.**

**Apophis: *Snort* Ya right. *Lunges again***

**Isis: No problem.**

**Set: O.O WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! I'M GOING TO TEAR THEIR GUTS OUT AND LET AMMIT EAT THEIR HEART! THEN THE VOLUTRES CAN HAVE THE GODDAMN REST!**

**Sadie: O_O What?**

**Maybe you'll get one ;)**

…**..**

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, I have a random question. Coke or Pepsi?

Sean! What was your favorite song? Mine was either St. Jimmy (I love St. Jimmy  
>for whatever odd reason) or Holiday!<p>

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Does that mean I can call you Walter?

**Thoth: Coke.**

**Sean: Holiday, all the way!**

**Walt: No.**

…

**M.A.P 13: Done! Tada! Keep with those questions!**


	30. Chapter 30

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1 

Anubis & Horus: :D :D :D :D :D :D ;)

Sadie: Are you sure? Because I don't know...

Set: You mean Al-Qaeda, I think. Are you against the U.S government too?  
>*faints*<p>

Anubis & Walt: Did you know that some TKC fans are like: Team Anubis! or Team  
>Walt! But the majority are rooting for Anubis.<p>

Apophis: Well do you want one? I have just thought of an idea...

**Sadie: I'm sure**

**Set: . . . Well, sometimes I am. Sometimes I'm not. I AM evil!**

**Anubis: YES!**

**Walt: NO!**

**Apophis: Yes.**

…

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Hey, sorry for the last review, I acciedently  
>sent it.<p>

Horus: YES YOU DID. YOU DON'T WANNA ADMIT THAT ISIS WAS UR FIRST WIFE AND U  
>HAD 4 SONS WITH HER. YOU SUCK!<p>

Apophis: So what do you mean when you say that you're hot?

Apophis: oh yes, I wanted to tell u that my friend's snake still HATES ME. I  
>should give up on it, right?<p>

Set: Hey retarted face.

Anubis: Wait, so you were smoking marijuana? LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

Set: LOL LOL LOL I take the retarded face comment back. Now tell what happened  
>with Anubis when he got high? What were you're thoughts on it? LOL LOL LOL LOL<p>

Amos: you play the saxophone right? And you're the UNCLE of Carter and Sadie,  
>correct? Well, I just realized something. That almost ALL COOL uncles play the<br>saxophone. ;)

Bye, LOL LOL LOL LOL KEEP WRITING

**Horus: *Sigh* No, I didn't.**

**Apophis: That I am attractive.**

**Yeah.**

**Set: Hey Twat.**

**Anubis: One joint. That's all.**

**Set: It was friggin hilarious the way he was stumbling around, and he acted like a hippie for 6 hours after ;)**

**Amos: Thanks ;)**

…

From: Chinese girl 50

Anubis: Now what? How about green day?

Sadie: How about Adele?

Zia: Yay! :D

Set: CG50: Woah...

Prussia: *OOC here. Screams like little girl.*

Nephthys: OK. Thanks! :D

Isis: OK... How about Osiris?

**Anubis: Green day?**

**Sadie: She's good.**

**Zia: :D**

**Set: Hmph.**

**Nephthys: No problem!**

**Isis: What do you mean?**

…

From: my pretty kitty7

Zia: did you know that Carter compares your looks to cleopatra?

Thoth: have you ever heard of Nyx?

Thoth: do you think it is possible for someone to host a greek god? if so i  
>think i am<p>

Sadie and Carter: any advice for someone who thinks that they are hosting a  
>goddess?<p>

Anubis: you are my favorite character! is it possible for you to take someone  
>to death if they wish it even if they are no where nere death?<p>

hey Map13! can i ask you something? what made you chose the screen name  
>Mentalasylumpatient13?<p>

**Zia: Really?**

**Thoth: Yes. Goddess of victory, right?**

**Yes, but it's a daunting and tiring task.**

**Sadie: listen for little voices.**

**Carter: And If you have dreams of things that never happened, or have a De ja vu feeling quiet often, that's I sign you might be hosting one.**

**Anubis: No.**

**M.A.P 13: Well, half of it was actually a nightmare where I found myself locked in a small padded room with the number 13 written all over the walls. The other half is I had watched a movie, so, that's how I got my name.**

…**.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Everyone

In chapter 16 you guys said who you wanted to play you in a Kane Chronicles  
>movie. Why do you guys want those specific people playing you in a movie?<p>

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: We chose them because they have a similar appearance to us, what we actually look like.**

**Sadie: Exactly. And when we checked them out more, we found similar personality traits in them. Except for Sets guy, who always played heroes.**

…**..**

From: Cybernetic Author unit 5

All of the gods: Because you are humanoid animals, all of the gods are,  
>technically, furies XD<p>

Apophis (is that how its spelled?): do you have a sister?

Horus: Why are you so stupid and immature?

Annubis: Ask Sadie out already!

**Set: FURIES?**

**Thoth: Er, I guess. . . **

**Apophis: Yes, that's how you spell it. Technically, she's my 'Adopted' sister.**

**Horus: Why are you so gay?**

**Anubis: But we are dating!**

…**.**

From: organizationsgirl

set- I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult so... I am  
>going to stab someone.. With a fork<p>

Anubis- oh...

Sadie- any others?

Thoth- do you have any working ways of memorization?

**Set: Once again: Juvenile attempts.**

**Anubis: Yeah.**

**Sadie: Nope.**

**Thoth: Look everything over again.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

Thoth, I am so happy that you enjoy Coke! Coke for the win! Anyways, I have  
>another question. What happens when society destroys itself?<p>

Sean, now that you have seen American Idiot, I ask again. Who is your favorite  
>character?<p>

! Coke or Pepsi?

**Thoth: Then were all screwed and you can say goodbye to everything you own.**

**Sean: I STILL don't have one!**

…**..**

From: March150 to lazy to login ()

March150 to lazy to login:Anubis: Ah, I see. Well, do you ever have a day off  
>from judging souls?<p>

Carter: Sad... :/

Set: I'm guessing you wish it was you...

Sadie: Have you ever had a really really really bad hair day?

**Anubis: Well, right now I do.**

**Carter: :{**

**Set: Ya.**

**Sadie: Yep.**

…

**M.A.P 13: Done! Keep reviewing!**

**Yay! Chapter 30! Maybe we can get to 35!**


	31. Chapter 31

From: Laylaenchantix101

-slaps self- Good gosh! I can't believe I didn't keep up! I'm so sorry, MAP13.  
>I feel bad :(<p>

Dear Sadie,

Have you ever made a cheese necklace?

Dear Walt,

Here's your pet weasel. Careful, it bites.

Dear Carter,

Do you play any instruments?

Dear Thoth,

Does it annoy you when people ask you stupid questions?

Dear Zia,

Do you like Adele? I know Sadie's been asked this question, so I decided to  
>ask you...<p>

Dear Apophis,

Why is your name Apophis and Apep?

Dear Anubis,

Have YOU ever made a cheese necklace?

Dear Set,

...Leroy.

Bye everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep up. I feel awful :(

**M.A.P 13: It's okay.**

**Sadie: No.**

**Walt: *Lets out a girlish scream and drops weasel***

**Carter: Saxophone. Amos is teaching me,**

**Thoth: Yes.**

**Zia: Yeah, she's good.**

**Apophis: I dunno.**

**Anubis: Yes.**

**Set:**

**. . . screw off.**

…

From: organizationsgirl

thank you thoth! anyway.. what is everyones favorite movie? i like spirit and  
>phantom of the opera!<p>

**Thoth: Ides of March.**

**Set: Mirrors.**

**Sadie: Salems lot.**

**Carter: Mean girls ;D**

**Anubis: Shaun of the dead.**

**Bast: Cats.**

**Sobek: Hellraiser.**

**Horus: Stewart little.**

**Isis: The mummy.**

**Osiris: um. . . . um. . . . er. . . **

…**.**

From: March150

Anubis: Ahhh, cool. So do you own a comb or does your hair just not get bad?  
>(Well it's already messed up but yeah)<p>

Sadie: Tell me about your bad hair day! Please?

Set: Keep dreaming. :)

**Anubis: It just doesn't get bad, but I comb it anyway.**

**Sadie: I woke up and I had fallen asleep with gum in my hair and when I woke up my hair was one pink BALL. I had to cut it all and it was devastating.**

**Set: I will.**

…**..**

From: gingerroot15

Bast~

BUT MY CATS HANG OUT DOWNSTAIRS!

Thoth~

Hm. Have you read the Percy Jackson series?

Tefnut~

Do people ACTUALLY confuse you and Nephthys?

**Bast: ALL WELL!**

**Thoth: Yes.**

**Tefnut: Sadly, yes.**

…

From: Cybernetic Author unit 5

Apophis: Really? who is she?

Horus: Your the one who got *** by set, not me XD

Anubis: How do you take care of every death in the world all the time AND have  
>time to date sadie?<p>

**Apophis: Why should I tell you?**

**Horus: I. DID. NOT! GET FUCKED BY SET ?**

**Anubis: Superb ninja skills, that's how.**

…**..**

From: FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1 ()

FemaleEliteWriter-Reader1:Set: Of course, you are evil. Who here doesn't know  
>that?<p>

Apophis: Um, that's cool. What would you name your show and what would you do  
>on it?<p>

Anubis: Your favorite music genre? and your favorite colour? what are they,  
>Annie?<p>

Khonsu: Hi, what's up? Okay, don't answer that,I hope you are doing fine  
>though. Question: What were your first thoughts when the first people landed<br>on the moon?

The gods: Um, before I ask the question, someone here remind me to NEVER EVER  
>AGAIN SEARCH RANDOM STUFF ON THE INTERNET. I'm finding a lot of weird things<br>on it. Question: The other day,(while I was searching random stuff on the  
>internet)I found some death metal bands whose lyrics are inspired by Ancient<br>Egyptian's gods, history, religion, art, etc, etc. One of the bands is called  
>"Nile" and they write really creepy musiclyrics about everything Ancient  
>Egypt. Their songs mentioned Anubis, Osiris, Sekhmet, Horus, Apophis, Ra,<br>other gods, and some of Egypt's pharoahs. What are your opinions on this? (Can  
>at least 4 different gods answer this question? Thanks!)<p>

Bye!

**Set: No one doesn't know that.**

**Apophis: I dunno. You deal with it.**

**Anubis: 1. Jazz 2. Black. 3. APOPHIS YOU HAVE FULL RIGHTS TO KILL THIS ANNOYING TWIT!**

_Apophis: YES!_

**Khonsu: First though? Now why the hell are there people walking on me?**

**Thoth: Whut?**

**Set: Umm. . . **

**Bast: OMF'inG! STALKERS!**

**Horus: So weird. . . **

**Isis: Queer.**

**Osiris: O_O**

**Anubis: LoL ;)**

**Nephthys: Cool.**

**Ra: Cheez wiz.**

…

From: my pretty kitty7

Thoth: no thats Nike, Nyx is the greek goddess of night thats kind of how you  
>pronounce night but with out the T and with an X in greek mytholigy 5 gods<br>rose from Chaos (nothingniss) and Nyx was the first one who appeared (yay i  
>know a hole lot about greek mytholigy!)<p>

Sadie: well i can hold a conversation with myself anyways and my mother just  
>says i'm crazy but it does feel like i'm actally talking to someone this time<p>

Walt: can i ask you something random? do you like sock monkeys?

Sadie and Carter: is there a shrinking spell? if so have you had a  
>badhilarous mishap with it?

**Thoth: Oh.**

**Sadie: Hmm. . . are you schizophrenic?**

**Walt: Um, yeah their cool.**

**Sadie: Not yet!**

**Carter: Felix shrunk himself.**

…**.**

From: thebigthree

question: for all the characters from KC:

do any of you know Rick Riordian?

**Sadie: Of course we do!**

**Carter: How do you think he got our recording?**

**Thoth: We actually met him AFTER he wrote the 1****st**** book.**

**Set: Yep.**

**Nephthys: Yes we do.**

**Ra: Bioshock.**

**Horus: YES! **

**Amos: Yep.**

**Nephthys: Yes.**

**Anubis: Of course!**

…**..**

From: Chinese girl 50

Isis: Oh well. Do you like reading manga?

Sadie: She's awesome!

Anubis: A band...

Set: He's under control.

Nephthys: :D

Zia: So... now what?

**Isis: Ya.**

**Sadie: She is!**

**Set: Okay.**

**Nephthys: :3**

**Zia: Dunno.**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth

Why has the pantheon not tried using a snake charming flute against Apophis?

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: Cause he's too big of a snake to charm!**

…

From: kane'sbiggestfan ()

kane'sbiggestfan:M.A.P- lol

sadie-i believe you are AWSOME

anubis- what would happen if you were locked in a closet with sadie BUT the  
>closet was magic and nuetralized both your godly and sadie's powers? Also, are<br>you afraid of emo waffles and if so why?

**Sadie: I believe you're also AWESOME!**

**Anubis: Kiss her. Then try to break out. **

**Yes cause emo waffles are so. . . EMO!**

…**.**

From: Penguin208

Um hi i haven't heard from Iskandar or Desjardins are they here?

Just a few questions don't worry

Thoth: why do different magicians have different color magic/hieroglyphs like  
>Amos now having red?<p>

Bes: Why do you always wear Hawaiian shirts?

To everyone: The Serpents Shadow is coming out soon right?

Set: I still think Leroy is a good name for the Set animal

Thoth: If Rick Riordan lives in Texas, why does he always write about New York  
>ex: Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles<p>

**Iskander: Oh were here!**

**Desjardins: Were just hanging around.**

**Thoth: Depends on which god's path their following or which god/s their hosting.**

**Bes: Cause Hawaii's awesome.**

**Thoth: Yep.**

**Set: !**

**Thoth: Cause he can.**

…

From: Broadway4eva

(Sorry about the malfunction with my last review!)

Thoth, are you a grammar freak? My friend Daniel called me the grammar Nazi...

Sean, really? How?

! Coke or Pepsi?

**Thoth: Grammars awesome! If you're a grammar Nazi, then I'm a grammar Hitler.**

**Sean: Dunno!**

**?**

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssessedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssessedWithTKC:Horus: YOU STIL SUCK DUDE, YOU REALLY DO. ASK  
>EVERYONE AROUND YOU; IT'S THE freaking PATHETIC TRUTH. I'm NOT SORRY.<p>

Apophis: Okay then. but I don't really want to see you face-to-face to see if  
>you're hot. 'shudders'<p>

Apophis: Gee thanks, I'll give up. Why should I expect an optimistc answer by  
>a god of chaos, anyways? Well, I can't blame you cause YOU WERE BORN THAT WAY,<br>BABY! 'hears lady gaga singing in the background' lol

Anubis: BUT WHY? hahhahaha HAHAHAHAHA! What did you do/think after you weren't  
>high anymore?<p>

Set: Thanks for that bit of info on Anubis and thank you also for calling me a  
>**. 'blows kiss'<p>

Everyone: Who's worse: Set or Apophis?

**Horus: YOUR MOMS PATHETIC!**

**Apophis: Okay. ;)**

**Oh Lady Gaga's here?**

**Anubis: Oh shit.**

**Set: *Smirks***

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: I'M DONE! I'M DONE! I'M REALLY REALLY DONE! ***Random people start singing in the background like some Disney movie* **okay that's enough. But I am done ;). **

**THANK. GOD!**


	32. Chapter 32

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:MAP13: I dont know what you mean by done but...  
>In case you're gonna continue... Here are moi's ?s.<p>

Horus, I know right? 'sarcasm intended'... Anyway, YOU HAD YOUR 4 SONS WITH  
>ISIS. ALSO SOMEONE ELSE HERE SAID THAT SET RAPED YOU AND THAT'S A TRUE STORY,<br>in case you dont remember. (That is an actual Egyptian story. Horus and Set  
>had sex together. Damn. Mental images are taking over me.)<p>

Apophis: Whatever. Crazy snake. Anywho, can you promise me that one day you  
>will take over the world (with chaos) and bring me with you? PLEASE. And<br>Anubis too? PLEASE. WITH A CHAOTIC POISONOUS BOMB ON TOP?

Anubis: Are you still gonna plan my death? If you plan my death, that would be  
>super cool! Because then you'll have to judge my soul and I'll see you in<br>person! But before you kill me, ill gonna give you an emo waffle. Because...  
>YOU ARE EMO, MY DARLING!<p>

Sadie: If you could see Anubis half naked (AHHH) right now, would you? Also,  
>are you bipolar? Also, do I seem alright to you?<p>

Those are all my questions, people and er.. gods! Bye...

**M.A.P 13: Clearly I'm continuing. At least until I get bored.**

**Horus: OH MY RA! EGYPTIANS CAN LIE! LEGENDS CAN BE CHANGED THROUGH HISTORY! PEOPLE LEARN THAT IN GODDAMM MIDDLE SCHOOL! UNLESS YOU HAVE THE I.Q OF A 3 YEAR OLD!**

**Apophis: Well, since you gave me a chaotic poisonous bomb on top. . . whatev. But not Anubis.**

**Anubis: No. You die in whatever way you die. I FUDGIN HATE EMO WAFFLES WOMAN!**

**Sadie: Yep. Nope. Nope.**

…**..**

From: gingerroot15

Carter~

I'm back! Has Sean finally decided what he wants to be, magic-wise?

Sadie~

Do you ever do purple hair streaks?

Jaz~

What's your last name?

**Carter: *sigh* Nope.**

**Sadie: Ya.**

**Jaz: Smith.**

…

From: Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo

Heeeeeellllllooooooo! I love it so far, babydoll. You better continue.

SADIE: I dare you to preform Sexy B*tch by Girlicious. If you don't I will  
>do MORE than rape Anubis. *evil-grin* One question, how sexy do you think<br>Anubis is? ((((Hook her up to a lie detector, please XD)))))

Anubis: You are emo. Deal with it. Admit it, or I will rip your d*ck off.  
>XD Oh, I'm kidding, I love you too much to do that.<p>

Set: I admire you... o.o I LOOOOOVE bloodshed and war. And disco.

Walt: NICKI MINAJ FTW! Have you listened to Starships by her?

**M.A.P 13: Thanks.**

**Sadie: . . . You have my permission to rape him.**

_Anubis: WHAT?_

**Sadie: (M.A.P 13 hooks her up to a lie detector) Okay. (M.A.P 13: LIES!) I'LL NEVER TELL!**

**Anubis: I'm not. Deal with it.**

**Set: Well, since you love disco. . . I won't kill you. Yet.**

**Walt: OMR yes!**

…

From: DalekDavros

Dear Thoth or Isis

When casting magic through a written medium does each word or letter have to  
>be written in a certain way? like if casting a fire spell would one have to<br>write the letters in a specific order like rfie for the spell to work and even  
>then would the letters have to be written a certain way for the spell to be<br>properly executed.

Thank you for your time.

**Thoth: The letters would have to be written in the right order or the spell will back fire on you, and the spell must be written in ancient Egyptian with the correct lettering and the correct position. Even if the letter is slightly off, the spell could still back fire.**

…

From: Cybernetic Author unit 5

Apophis: Because I have a weasel cookie XD

Horus: Did too

Anubis: (Figured you could use a break from sadie-related questions) who was  
>the weirdest person you had to guide into the underworld?<p>

Horus: You know, technically, carter and Sadie are your step brother and  
>sister.<p>

**Apophis: . . . -_-**

**Horus: Did not.**

**Anubis: Albert Einstein. He kept talking about E=mc2 and I was like, wha? But then again there was Adolf Hitler, and he was the only soul I ever had to guide to the judgment room in a strait-jacket.**

**Horus: . . .**

…

From: Broadway4eva

(Again, sorry for the malfunction. I have no idea what the heck is wrong with  
>these reviews, because everything shows up when I type it in!0<p>

Thoth, so, I have a theory about the Mark of Athena. I know it's a different  
>set of gods, but could you possibly know anything about it?<p>

Sean, did you hear Green Day is working on a new album?

WALTWALTWALTWALTWALT! Coke or Pepsi?

**Thoth: I'm not one to pay attention to Greek stuff, sorry.**

**Sean: Ya! I'm so excited!**

**Walt: Coke, indefinitely. **

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: Only 6 reviews? Tsk tsk people. Well, a formal thanks to those who did review, and a little word to say to one reviewer.**

** ()**

**Or whatever your actual pen name is: I don't upload that fast**_** BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO TO! **_**I'M NOT **_**ALWAYS **_**ON FANFICTION! I HAVE A LIFE! AND PARDON ME, BUT I DO NOT SUCK, YOU TROLL!**

** readers: Sorry for the yelling. **

**I would like t-**

_**Apophis: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

**M.A.P 13: OUT! *Bunts Apophis out a window* I'm going to update my other stories soon, indefinitely. And that the Game is almost finished, with only two chapters left! Yay!**

…**..**


	33. Chapter 33

From: Spicerella ()

Spicerella:Hi :) I really like your story M.A.P 13 :) It's really good!

Cleo: Are you related to Cleopatra anyhow?

Felix: Do Penguins eat chocolate?

Ra: PINK SPARKLY UNIPUPPIES COOKIE!

Thoth: How did Cheese become an element?

M.A.P 13: I like your story! Have a cookie!

**Cleo: Yep.**

**Felix: Mine do ;)**

**Ra: …OOOOOOO**

**Thoth: One of the gods got drunk and claimed cheese was an element. Just leave it at that.**

**M.A.P 13: Cookie?**

_Ra: COOOKKKKIIIEEE!_

**M.A.P 13: *Clinging to cookie desperately* NOOOOOO!**

…

From: Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo

YAY! Mine was included.

Sadie: Are you serious? I CAN?

**Sadie: Go crazy.**

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Hi, Im back! Here are the questions.

Apophis- No Anubis? 'sobs' WHATEVER, ANUBIS IS A DOUCHE ANYWAYS.

Anubis- I loooooove you but you're a FREAKIN DOUCHE...

Sadie- How the freak do I not seem alright to you?

Carter- Would you ever want to play a game of basketball with Horus? Or would  
>you be afraid that he would kick your **?<p>

Horus- Would you be able to beat your former host(Carter) in a basketball  
>game? P.s. I still think you had them with Isis. No more talk about it . FIN.<p>

Bye!

**Apophis: EXACTLY!**

**Anubis. . . Excuse me?**

**Sadie: Just . . . in so many ways.**

**Carter: No, because gods cheat too much.**

**Horus: Obviously! And I DID NOT! FIN OF FIN!**

…

From: Laylaenchantix101

Dear Set,

Blah you -.-

Dear Anubis,

Make a cheese necklace O_O. -gives him cheese-

Dear Sadie,

Have you ever died your hair rainbow-colored? Like several different colors at  
>once?<p>

Dear Jaz,

Ever read the Hunger Games?

Dear Apophis,

CAN YOU FLY? :D

Dear Walt,

Make cake for Sadie and Zia :D

Dear Zia and Sadie,

Enjoy the cake Walt is making :)

Well, so long!

**Set: . . . **

**Anubis: Fine.**

**Sadie: Yep.**

**Jaz: Yep. Saw the movie to ;)**

**Apophis: *Shrieking while having a jerking spasm* DO YOU WANT TO DIE?**

**Walt: Why?**

**Zia: He's not making one.**

**Sadie: He's being a lazy arse.**

…

From: ()

:YA YOU UPDATE BUT UPDATE SOOOOONR PLZZZZZZ  
>PLESE I GET RAPED EVERYDAY SO PLESESSSS UPDATE SOOON I ONLY USE THE COMPITER A<br>BIT EACH DAY PLZZZ UPDATE... I LIKE THIS STORY SO MUXH.

APOPHIS- HIIIIII YOU ARE AWESUM

SET-APOPHIS BETTER THAN YOU

UPDATE SOOOOON I NOT A TROLL JUST UPDATE PLZZZ

**Apophis: Hi.**

**Set: YOU HAVE A GODDAM DEATH WISH, DON'T YOU? I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH!**

_M.A.P 13: Set, this is why I take you to therapy._

**Set: *Twitch. Twitch.***

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: Done! Sorry for the lack of update, but a lot has been going on.**


	34. Chapter 34

From: The Mysterious E

Apophis: Eat a scarab. DO IT.

Set: You seem a bit unhappy sometimes. Why? It truly does not make sense. I  
>mean, people are jerks, but really, can't you just blast them away with your<br>magic finger?

Sadie: Wow, your life sucks right now. Choosing between Walt and Anubis seems  
>near-impossible. Make a decision, girl!<p>

Carter: You're a great guy, but Rihanna? Really? I just can't get over that...

**Apophis: . . . Your mom.**

**Set: Because. I'm Bi-polar.**

**Sadie: I'M THINKING!**

**Carter: What? Rihanna's amazing!**

…**..**

From: AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC ()

AmazingPersonObssesedWithTKC:Anubis/ANNIE: I meant that you are a douche,  
>douche.<p>

Sadie: Whatever. At least I'm not the self-centered bipolar girl who has a  
>tantrum because she cannot celebrate hew own birthday WHEN THE WORLD WAS<br>ENDING.

Apophis: Can I call u Apop? Also what do you think of Capophis?  
>(CarterxApophis)<p>

Set: I know this is a stupid question but have you ever had sex? I asked you  
>this because I want to hear it from you.<p>

Apop: HI. I know, retarded but I have another ?. Have YOU ever had sex?  
>*imagines disturbing things*<p>

Those r my questions. Bye bye!

**Anubis: TWAT! TWATTWATTWATTWATTWATTWAT!**

**Sadie: Well, you summarized me nicely.**

**Apophis: No. WHAT THE !%%$&%^&I&*%&^*!**

**Set: Of course I have! How do you thing Anubis was made?**

_Anubis: Jee thanks dad._

**Apophis: Yep.**

**M.A.P 13: Bye bye.**

…

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

Hi, I'm really enjoying the story so far!

Dear Lord Set, Rockin' Red Reaper:

I recall in an earlier chapter you saying that you liked Rob Zombie. So do I!  
>What's one of you favorite songs by him? Also, what do you think of singers<br>and bands like Alice Cooper, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath, or any others of that  
>nature? I would also like to say that you are one of my favorite characters.<p>

Dear Lady Nephthys:

You are possibly my favorite goddess so far! I would like to request a small  
>favor from both you and Set. Would you please read my story 'Snuff' and tell<br>me what you thought of it, please?

Thank you for your time, Angelica

**Set: Dragula. I like them all ;). Thank you, now I won't kill you.**

**Nephthys: OOO you called me Lady! I like you already! Of course we'll read it dear! Right Set?**

_Set: *Looks up from M.A.P 13's T.V* Whut?_

….

From: Laylaenchantix101

Dear Apophis,

...I just asked if you could fly. Jeez.

Dear Set,

Go to therapy

Dear Jaz,

I loved the movie! And you get a cookie for being awesome!

Dear Sadie and Zia,

You guys get a cookie for being awesome too! :D

Dear Anubis,

How's the cheese necklace going?

Dear Walt,

Lazy -.-

Dear Ra,

What's it like when you bring the sun up?

That's all i really got...bye O_O

**Apophis: *Twitch***

_Set: He's on drugs._

**Set: NEVER!**

**Jaz: OOO cookie!**

**Sadie: *Accepts cookie and eats it***

**Zia: *Takes cookie and checks to see if it's poisoned. Then eats it.***

**Anubis: Almost done!**

**Walt: ;)**

**Ra: HOT!**

…

From: Choeunmee

Anubis: Hi, ANUBIS! *glares at everyone calling him Annie* *pulls out adorable  
>puppy and starts laughing manically* Ooh, puppy! *coughs* Anyways... Sooo,<br>after the events occurring in The Serpent's Shadow (I'm not saying any more  
>than that so as to not spoil it for those who haven't read it), what do you<br>think of Shu, the air god? Oh, and *glances fearfully at Bast* I think dogs  
>are better than cats. *starts running from Bast* *yells over shoulder* But<br>cats are amazing, too! I just like dogs better! Here, have some Friskies!  
>*tosses box of Friskies over shoulder* And cream! *tosses carton of cream over<br>shoulder* And an adorable kitten! *momentarily pauses and sets kitten gently  
>on ground* And salmon! *tosses salmon over shoulder* *stops running* Truce?<p>

Bast: Have you ever read the Warriors series? I think you'd like it.

Anubis and Bast: Hey, why does my computer think Bast is a word but Anubis  
>isn't? *stares at possible corrections for Anubis* *makes computer learn<br>Anubis's name immediately* Heh, not my original question. Sorry, it's like 1  
>in the morning (I fell asleep at like 6 PM, okay? It was an exhausting day.).<br>Anywho, if you two fought, who would win? I think Bast because she DID fight  
>Apophis for thousands of years, alone, and managed to keep him in his prison.<br>Sorry, Anubis :-(.

Shu: *slaps him* WHY DID YOU-wait right here, please *ties him to floor*.  
>Ahem. If you haven't read The Serpent's Shadow, you may not want to read the<br>next part, as it contains some spoilers. Thank you. *unties him* WHY DID YOU  
>SPLIT UP SADIE AND ANUBIS? And like Sadie said, the end of the world was<br>coming, and you were worried about the two of them DANCING? C'mon, really?

Okay, spoilers over now. *slaps him again* *ties him to floor within Apophis's  
>reach*<p>

Sadie: When do you think the last chapter will be? Because you said that's  
>when you'd reveal who you'd pick, Anubis or Walt *cough* Anubis is better<br>*cough*. And I want to know. But I will be patient and wait for the last  
>chapter.<p>

Anubis and Sadie: Another fanfic for you two to read:  
>.nets/7762780/1/Death_Gods_and_Flighty_Broads. Read all 13 chapters! Don't  
>worry, this one is rated T.<p>

Set: Everyone seems to have forgotten about this, so I'm going to bring it all  
>up again! *evil grin* *hands him Feather of Truth* So, what do you think of<br>Nephthys? And if you give some noncommittal answer like last time, well...  
>*glances at Apophis* Let's just say I may or may not have some way to punish<br>you *evil laugh*. Oh, wait. Give me the cure for Walt's curse, and I won't  
>force you to answer this question. *takes cure* *whispers* M.A.P.13: Just let<br>me have it, it's for a later question. *speaks normally again*

Also: LEROY LEROY LEROY! No, no, Festus! It means happy in Latin! Leroy,  
>formerly Set Animal, I now rechristen you Festus.<p>

Walt: I think you and Jaz should date. You two are really cute together! Here,  
>have this cure for your curse that I blackmailed out of Set! *whispers again*<br>M.A.P.13: See? Here's why I needed it! *speaks normally again* And this way,  
>we don't need the, ah, 'solution' from The Serpent's Shadow. Funny, I liked<br>that solution before I read it in The Serpent's Shadow.

M.A.P.13: Wow, this is my longest review ever by far. Very funny story! Hope  
>you can update soon! And you should let Apophis start closing for you again<p>

**Anubis: *Silently glaring at Shu* He's a spoiler. Definitely a spoiler.**

**Bast: Truce, But I still hate you. Yes I've read warriors.**

**Anubis: Well, I'd obviously win!**

**Bast: LIAR!**

**Shu: Well, arm's length! We don't need STD's going around! We have enough issues!**

**M.A.P 13: Shu, don't talk about STD's! It's a very sensitive issue to some!**

**Apophis: OOOOO god!**

**Sadie: I honest to god have no clue.**

**Set: . . . 'Refusing to speak' She's. . . fun. . . **

**NO! If I were to change Leroys name it would be Farsha!**

**Walt: Really now? Interesting. . . **

**M.A.P 13: I'll try to continue updating, and it depends if Apophis wants to. . . **

**Apophis: YESYESYES!**

…

From: Queen of the Jackals ()

Queen of the Jackals:Anubis

Lol I already had a jackal obsession before I read the red pyramid and when I  
>found out you were the God off them I literary flipped out I screamed "There's<br>a God of jackals , and he's hot that can not be a coincidence! " lol everyone  
>calls my jackal girl and I chase this cat girl at recess.<p>

Bast

Cats are ok but dog rule!

Sadie

you are my fav charecter

Carter

I agree swords are better then drawing magic pictures

Ra

Have a cookie (:::::::.)

Zia

For the love of jackals, what is the monster that invaded :your town

In conclusion ,jackals rock and goodnight.  
>-<p>

**Anubis: Cool!**

**Bast: I hate you.**

**Sadie: Flattered!**

**Carter: I know right!**

**Ra: Cookie!**

**Zia: *points at Apophis***

***Apophis grins and waves hand***

…**..**

From: jaderaven15

Anyone~

What is the different between god marriage and human marriage.

Set, Isis, Nephthys and Osiris ~

What's your favorite childhood memory.  
>-<p>

**Thoth: Well, God marriage is pretty much identical to human marriage except gods marriage is arranged like humans used to be, and it still is arranged unlike humans who choose their partners freely.**

**Isis: When I shoved Set in a lake. He was shrieking, screaming, and he stomped off to sulk in a corner. Best day of my life.**

**Nephthys: when I used to sit in a chair as mom did my hair and we would talk, then after we would have bread and tea.**

**Set: When I burned Isis's makeup. Her face was purely priceless. Of course, after she shoved me off a cliff and I broke my arm, but the makeup thing was awesome.**

**Osiris: When I perfected my spells.**

…**..**

From: 1 Olivia ()

1 Olivia:Anubis/Annie

How many girl friends have you had?

Sadie

You are so awesome we like all the same music!

**Anubis: 2.**

**Sadie: Awesome!**

…

From: Princess Anika Chan

Hi,

Set: YOU ARE FRIGGING AWESOME! how do you feel about Apophis taking over your  
>job of chaos godlord/thingy?

Thoth: Dude, how many contributions to wikipedia have you made?

Sekhmet: Why blood?

Sadie: Do you like purple, i like purple

Carter: When are you gonna accept the pharaoh position that's been offered to  
>you?<p>

Isis: You are bloody awesome and I love your wings, they're SO cool!

Nephthys: You're awesome too but why Set?

Ra: Here's a cookie *Gives Cookie*

Felix: Why penguins? have you ever opened a portal to see them?

Cleo: How was Rio de Janero?

Anubis: why do people keep saying 'Emo waffles' to you'

Set: Leroy is a much better name, no offence and what's with the honey  
>badgers?<p>

Horus: I've got 3 words for you: You. Are. Awesome

Jaz: Do you like Walt?

Zia: What were your first impressions of Sadie and Carter?

Apophis: Um, who is the second person you are most likely to kill and why do  
>you like Snakes of all creatures, apart of the fact that you are one? *Hides<br>behind Set* Don't kill me!

**Set: *snort* He can be 'Chaos' But I am GOD of chaos, so technically he's under my chaotic power ;D**

**Thoth: A lot. . . **

**Sekhmet: Blood. Blood is yummy.**

**Sadie: Purples cool.**

**Carter: In 20 years.**

**Isis: Thanks!**

**Nephthys: He used to be really nice, like, 10 years ago.**

**Ra: Cookie. *Takes cookie***

**Felix: Cause Penguins are cool! And I have opened a portal many times!**

**Cleo: It was AMAZING!**

**Anubis: There was a story on fanfiction about a nick Jonas pillow, Annie, and emo waffles.**

**Set: . . . **

**Horus: I have 3 words for you: So. Are. You.**

**Jaz: As a friend yes.**

**Zia: I thought Sadie was stuck up and Carter was a douche.**

**Apophis: Second? Isis. She used me! **

**Snakes are venomous and totally epic. Don't deny it.**

…**..**

_Apophis: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_M.A.P 13: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

_*Shoves Apophis away from mic*_

_M.A.P 13: Welllllll, I guess I have some explaining to do. _

_I have been training for my black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and I was recently on a 4 day trip to a Nationals tournament in which I qualified for worlds._

_Which is why I haven't been writing in, like, ages._

_SORRY!_


	35. Chapter 35

From: Katniss Annabeth Nina 824

Anubis- Have you ever met a girl like Sadie in you time? And can you tell me  
>who the god of sleep is? I need to yell at him.<p>

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina

**Anubis: Never.**

**The god of sleep is Tutu (No, not the pink frilly skirt worn by ballerinas)**

…

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

I love this story.

Dear Lord Set

Dragula is probably my favorite too. And thank you, not being killed is highly  
>appreciated. Who do you think is your favorite artist of all time is? If you<br>could see any band live, who would it be?

Dear Lord Thoth

I myself am learning to play guitar and am enjoying it very much. Who are some  
>of your favorite guitarists? And also... All Hail Nerds! May we live and<br>thrive :)

Dear Lady Nephthys

I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it (as well as you, Lord Set)

To whom it may concern

What has been the best moment of your life (so far that is)?

Thank, Angelica

**Set: Madonna.**

**I would love to see Green Day!**

**Thoth: Well Charvels are nice.**

**Nerd power! :D**

…**.**

From: gingerroot15

Huh. I could've sworn I asked questions.

Oh well. *evil grin*

Is Zia better now that... oh wait, tSS spoilers. _ Can't say.

How's W- crap, can't say that either.

Have you read tSS? Just so I can ask questions?

**M.A.P 13: I've read it so feel free to ask anyone from any book questions.**

**Walt: I'm good.**

**Zia: I'm feeling better now that I've been healing. It's not as fun as I thought, being possessed by a god.**

…**.**

From: DalekDavros

Dear Everyone,

What were your reactions to the Serpent's Shadow now that it is out?

Thank you for your time.

**Apophis: WHAT THE HELL? I WAS FRIGGIN WINNING AND THEY GOT MY SHADOW? OBJECTION!**

**Set: There's a lack of me.**

**Nephthys: Where am I?**

**Anubis: **

**Walt: I'M ALIVE! ;) **

**Sadie: Confuzzling.**

**Carter: I kissed Ra. O_O**

**Ra: **

**Sobek: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Bast: Not bad.**

**Sally: Die die die.**

…**.**

From: The Mysterious E

Apophis: YOUR FACE!

Carter: *headdesk* I have no words for you.

Horus: Anger management. Take the classes.

**Apophis: YOUR MOM'S CHEST HAIR!**

**Carter: Thanks.**

**Horus: Set needs them, not me.**

_Set: WTF?_

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: I'm on a rooooooooooooooole ;) See my success.**

**So, Keep asking questions **


	36. Chapter 36

From: Ma'at (Guest)

Ma'at:I've got some questions

Zia - How did you feel when Iskander died?  
>Nephthys - Why did you married Set?<br>Desjardins - Can I even ask you something? If you will say yes, my questions  
>are:<br>1. Are you married or do you have a family?  
>2. Why do you hate the egyptian gods and the Kanes? Oh, by the way you're my<br>favourite character X3  
>3. About what have you agrued with Julius Kane?<br>4. Did it hurt when Set hit you with his magic wand?  
>5. How are you after you died?<br>6. What do you think about Zia?  
>Amos - I heared you like Bast a lot... And the same way around. Do you have a<br>relationship with her?  
>Thot - We are married O_O Cool :D I like BBQ and steaks too.<br>Rockin' Red Reaper - You're really awesome. I always like the bad guys.  
>*coughs* expect of Thot. He's so lovely _ *coughs* So here's my question: Do<br>you had fun when you hit Desjardins with your magic wand? (I don't think it  
>was funny, but you're the god of evil, aren't you?)<br>Ra - For being awesome. *gives Ra a gigantic chocolate cookie* Maybe I can  
>help you to form some full sentences, ok?<br>Bast - Are you sad that Bes choose Tawaret and not you?  
>Khonsu - Could you be so nice and give Bes his Soul back? If not I make you.<br>*grins evil and grinds her khopesh*

Have a nice day ;)

**Zia: Friggin devastated.**

**Nephthys: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll lllllll. He was cute and nice at first, but then he turned out to be an a**.**

_Set: . . ._

**Desjardins:*sigh* Fine.**

**No.**

**Because it is not right to be connected to divine beings! And the Kanes suck! But I am complimented.**

… **No comment.**

**Yes. Yes it did.**

**I-I'm okay…**

**Horrible child. Waste of potential.**

**Amos: Maybe…**

**Thoth: That's why I married you babe. *wink***

**Set: F**k yeah. **

**Ra: O_O You cookie god.**

**Bast: It was his choice, and I fully support it.**

**Khonsu: NEVER! *runs away screaming***

…**.**

From: GodOfImagination98

3rd question (for the god of music):

BEATS BY DRE TODALLI ROCKKKKK!

(jump up and down to the beat with trollface)

gahh, FFN, U NO have multiple repli per chapter

**God of music: Mhm.**

….

From: i am a llama (Guest)

i am a llama:LOL.

You r freaking insane dude!That is,in a good way.

Sadie:What would you do if Anubis had you pinned down on his bed?

Anubis:Do you even own,a bed?

Carter:Can you think of a list of 10 reasons why q girl like Zia would date  
>you?<p>

Set:Do you like pie?

AND FOR THE GRAND FINALE:

Ptah:You created animals right?I challengechallenge you to create an animal  
>better tan my signature animal-the chicken-duck.<p>

**Sadie: What wouldn't I do? *wink***

**Anubis: . . . No . . . **

**Carter: I…. Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll…. No.**

**Set: Depends what kind of pie.**

**Ptah: LLEALMA. **ಠ_ಠ **Problem?**

**...**

From: Princess Anika Chan

Hi again, I couldn't post this on chapter 35 so I though this would be good place to post it

M.A.P 13: thanks for letting the charecters answer my questions, here have a cookie (::) :)

Apophis: Thankyou for not killing me, I am forever greatful, just one more question for this chapter: What colour are you?

Lord Set, Rocking Red Reaper, Lord of Awesomeness and one of the best charecters in the book:OMG, have you ever watched Judge Dredd? I think you'll like that or the Men in Black movies or the Terminator series and Batman, Saving Private Ryan, Last action hero, The godfather, Star wars (OMG! may the force be with you!), The matrix, Witness to the mob (OMG "I forgotti" LOL), Heat (I love the end song, don't you!), Revolver, Snatch, The Shawshank Redemption, The avengers, The green Mile, Blue Streak, Percy Jackson and the lightning theif and YOU ARE AMAZING! *Hugs you*

Anubis: Do you like Cereberus? how about Hades or Nico Di Angelo or Bianca Di Angelo?

Sadie: Do you like Firework by Katy Perry? BTW You and I are very alike and I think you should be a godess!

Nepthys, Isis, Bast and Set: You lot shouldn't be gods... You should be something BETTER, You're all to pure exssence of awesomeness!

Cleo: Are there any famous landmarks there?

Felix: If you had to pick one species of Penguin what would it be and why?

Jaz: My brother calls me Jaz sometimes, Is cheerleading hard? I haven't tried it in ages

Carter and Zia: You two are such an awesome couple!

Osiris: Have you watched the film "The Mummy?"

Thoth: I've made some contributions to wikipedia too and who's Imhotep, is he that dude from that film "The Mummy"?

Nut and Geb: I feel sorry for you two being seperated but you won't be anymore *Indicates to Shu in Hawaii*

Geb: How'd you feel about sharing jobs with Gaia?

Apophis: Have you ever thought about joining Gaia or Kronus? please don't get any ideas

Khonsu: You're awesome, I prefer the Mon over the Sun, it's way cooler

Horus: *Blushes* Thanks, you should be the God of cool stuff too

Set: Have you ever heard Excecute by Oxide and Neutrino?, I think it should be your entrance theme, I like the Set Animal, it's really cool, I wish I had one so it could eat my annoying sister

Walt: YAY YOU LIVE!

Carter: You're awesome and do you ever look at a painting of Osiris and think "Yep, that's my dad"?

Thoth: Who's the god of spit? Who's the god of Chewing and swearing and swearing? My sister thinks I'm a grammar Nazi, weird right?

Set: I absolutely hate my cousin she's such a beeping beep, she can just got to hell and beep beep beep, can you order some tortures for her?

Everyone: What do you think should be your theme song?

Ra: I like your Crook and Flail

Everyone: Who's your favourite actor/Actress?

Bast: I absolutely ADORE cate, my sister thinks I'm weird but one I day I think Cats will rule the world, what do you think?

Everyone: Here have a cookie *Gives each person a platter of cookies*

Set: Do you like Al Capone?

Alas, I hate farewells, but farewell for now my dear freinds! :)

**M.A.P 13: YES! COOKIE!**

**Apophis: Red XD**

**Set: YES! SOMEONE WHO FINALLY APPRECIATES MY EXISTANCE! **

**Sadly, no.**

**Okay. (May the force be with you to! )**

***pats on back***

**Anubis: Personal opinion? I find them very annoying.**

**Sadie: Yes I do. And I agree with you! *pointed look at the gods***

**Gods: *cheeky grins***

**Nephthys: Thanks!**

**Set: Agreed.**

**Bast: Yes!**

**Isis: I don't trust you…**

**Cleo: uh, there are some.**

**Felix: The emperor, cause its cool like that!**

**Jaz: It's kinda hard.**

**Carter and Zia: *blush***

**Osiris: *sigh* Yes, I have.**

**Thoth: Imhotep was a building designer. And yes, he was in 'The Mummy'**

**Geb: Thanks! **

**Nut: Your too nice!**

**Geb: tired.**

**Apophis: I've put some thought into it, but then realized I'd have to share the world with someone, sooooo, it was a no.**

**Khonsu: I like you!**

**Horus: heh, *blush***

**Set: YES. And you could always borrow Leroy.**

**Walt: Damn straight.**

**Carter: All the time.**

**Thoth: There is no distinguished god or goddess of that. Though I think Set could be god of swearing…**

_Set: I HEARD THAT YOU ^(%^*$^%#%$ %$#^%*& *^*&%%*^$# %^&$#%$*& %$#%$#$^$((#! ^ ! !%^*( (*^# !~!#$^* **&^%*^%^%%$#$i*&o* & ! %&*(*&^%$#$*(*&^%$# #%^&*( $#$%^&*(*&^%$# ^%^% #$^%*((*&!_

**Thoth: Point proven.**

**Set: Ask Apophis for that.**

**Ra: Yay!**

**Bast: It'll happen.**

**Set: Yup.**

…

From: kumquats are awesome

Thoth: jahooty is a Hilarious name  
>Anubis: scale of 1-10how hot is Sadie<br>Carter: same with Zia  
>Apophis: why is chaos so damn awesome<br>Ra: be spontaneous dammit!  
>Nephteys:do you like Set<br>Set: your awesome, not chaos awesome but still

**Thoth: Don't diss me.**

**Anubis: 20.**

**Carter: 10.**

**Apophis: CAUSE IT IS! Wanna join? ;)**

**Ra: …. OLD EL PASO MUCHO FUN TONIGHT! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Nephthys: No comment.**

**Set: … FML.**

…

From: Anonymous

:Darn! I accidently hit the send button! My bad. This is eyeofbast57 and I  
>apologize for that last review. But, since this is ask me anything you like, I<br>do have a question. Everyone: If a mortal and a god or goddess had a child,  
>wouldn't that make them egyptian halfbloods? And then couldn't you create a<br>camp like Camp halfblood? And then couldn't you create a whole new spinoff  
>series? And then won't you need a bottle of asprin for you and Sadie because<br>its so bloody confusing? Oh, someone should write a fanfiction on that! Well,  
>that's my brilliant idea. Ta!<p>

**Thoth: Yes, Yes, that's up to Rick Riordan, Yes, Goodbye.**

…**..**

From: Anonymous

:I have a question. WHY DON'T YOU EVER UPDATE ANY OF YOUR STORIES! 

**M.A.P 13: Cause I'm training, and touring, but mostly training.**

…

From: Anonymous

:Hello again! Its eyeofbast57 here. I have more ideas! Set: What was your  
>favourite birthday present? Carter: Seriuosly. Kiss Zia already! Zia: You are<br>awesome! Have cookie.*hands cookie* Walt: Sorry man. Sadie is anubis'. Jaz is  
>available though. Sadie: Kiss walt then anubis and say who you liked kissing<br>better. Then have a cookie. Apophis: Darn it! Change your name! Its not scary  
>and Im embarrased to say it. Try borris instead. Khonsu: Pedicure. ;) Bast:<br>You are boss! I have an asortment o fcat toys for you! Thats it for now. Ta!

**Set: A gun.**

**Carter: FINE. *Kisses zia on cheek***

**Zia: *Takes cookie***

**Sadie: Their both the same person though!**

**Apophis: IT WAS MY NICKNAME AND I SHALL KEEP IT YOU SQUAB.**

**Khonsu: F**K yeah.**

**Bast: CAT TOYS!**

…

From: March150 ()

March150:*Spoiler alert for TSS*

Anubis: So, exactly how did you end up with Shu being your guardian? Like why  
>not Set or any other god?<p>

Walt: What's it like hosting Anubis? Does it get awkward?

Good job on this M.A.P13! :)

**Anubis: Cause they all suck and I wanted to go with my Grandpa.**

**Walt: With what he thinks? Yeah, it gets weird at times.**

…

From: The Mysterious E

Apophis: THE FOURTY-SEVENTH NOSEHAIR ON THE RIGHT-HAND SIDE OF YOUR MOM'S  
>LEFT NOSTRIL.<p>

Carter: ...You're welcome?

Horus: You two should do group therapy! How about that, huh?

Bast: Alright, you're my favorite God/Godess. I had to say it. But I must ask  
>you, how did you eat when you were fighting Apophis? It seems like you would<br>never be able to.

**Apophis: Your moms like a subway. Everyone rides her.**

**Carter: XD**

**Horus:. . . No.**

**Bast: I ate what I cut off of him, just like he did with me.**

…**.**

From: rainbowninja ()

rainbowninja:horus, do you and your wife get along? do you annoy eachother?  
>do your kids annoy you?<p>

**Horus: what do you think?**

…**.**

From: Nicole di Angelo

This is a great story! )

Set- You, Thoth, Anubis, and Horus are my favorite Egyptian gods. What do you  
>think about that?<p>

Same goes for the other three gods.

Carter- *Serpent's Shadow spoiler* So...Are you and Zia going on more dates?  
>;D<p>

To the Egyptian Parthenon- Some Greek goddesses, like Artemis and Hestia,  
>never had affairs with mortals. Do you still hate them? And is Thoth still<br>going to answer on behalf of everyone else

**Set: Flattered.**

**Thoth: Thanks.**

**Horus: Thanks.**

**Anubis: Thanks.**

**Carter: Yup.**

**Thoth: We hate them.**

…

From: Cat of Flames

Questions:

Amos- Do you have feelings for Bast?

Bast- Do you have feelings for Amos? By the way Bast im a magicain and I  
>follow the path of Bast ,or you, what do you think of that?<p>

Sadie- Who do you love Walt or Anubis? Hold the feather of truth while  
>answering the question.<p>

Walt- I hate you. Sadie belongs with Anubis. No hard feelings. Go be with Jas.

From,

Cat of flames

**Amos: Now why does everyone keep inquiring that?!**

**Bast: No comment. And I'm glad to see I have another magician following my path. I'm almost as popular as Anubis and Horus!**

**Sadie: They're the same person, so if I say either one, I'd still be loving the other persona s well.**

**Walt: Hell no. I still have a chance!**

…**..**

From: GodOfImagination98

Question for the gods of ancient Egypt AND Greece

(tension building...)

What do you think of THE CHRISTIAN GOD?

**Ra: … Eh?**

**Set: Eh. He's good at throwing parties. But there always so strict and have a lot of rules **

**Horus: . . .**

**Bast: *Doesn't know him***

**Anubis: He steals most of the souls **

**Khonsu: Trying to steal my job…**

**Nephthys: He's okay! (*Though I'm still nervous to be around him…*)**

**Isis: … Meh.**

**Thoth: It's fascinating how he persistently visits or attempts to visit us, even though we make it painfully obvious we have no specific desire to socialize with him. We have our religion and land, he has his. Nuff said.**

***The rest don't know him***

**Zeus: I AM KING!**

_Ra: LIES!_

**Athena: I am much more intelligent than him.**

_Thoth: Aw HELL no._

**Apollo: I don't really care…**

**Artemis: *shrugs***

**Ares: Tch.**

_Set: … *Grumble* Simpleton *Grumble*_

**Aphrodite: Oh, he's sweet.**

_*Egyptian gods all staring in awe at her beauty, except Set, whose on his Gameboy. Wait, Gameboy? SET!*_

**Hera: *Doesn't care***

_Bast: *Growl* _

_*Everyone else it too busy to reply*_

…_._

From: GodOfImagination98

to Anubis, god of funerals

If people somehow manage to obtain immortality, what would you do? I mean,  
>people would no longe r have funerals and you would go out of business<p>

We all saw what happened to poor lord Pan in PJO.

Same question for Osiris and Sadie

**Anubis: I'd go out. Send a bunch of monsters and demons and kittens to retake their 'Immortality' and then kill them **

**Osiris: Sick Anubis on them.**

**Sadie: Watch dad and Anubis deal with it while eating popcorn and laughing like crazy.**

…**..**

From: Silver Uranium

Hello gods, goddesses, mortals, magicians, and everyone else! I'm gonna have a crack at you too coz you guys rock!

Question to any person who knows the answer: Exactly what would happen if a magician wrote the hieroglyphs for Ap*ph*s and Isf*t?

To Set: Why the bloody heck did you attempt to rape Horus?

To Anubis: Jackals are awesome. Except maybe when they're feasting on corpses. Anyways... how's your daughter, y'know, Kebechet, goddess of freshness and embalming fluid?

To A*o*h*s: I needed to censor your name, even if it's in English. Wouldn't want you popping up and causing mass chaos. Anyways... why do you like the color red so much?

To Isis: Name something you hate about Osiris.

To Osiris: I thought your skin was green, not blue!

To Zia: You are awesome. Doing something Moses also did, that pillar of fire thing... although he could summon his every night, plus a pillar of clouds in the day. You aiming to outmatch him in mastery of fire?

To Carter: You kissed Ra's host. Exactly how awesome does that make you?

To Sadie: How's dating Walt/Anubis going for you?

To Thoth: Speechless. Your genius amazes me. Ah, I could hear you lecture all day about everything and anything and it would be music to my ears. What's the most bizarre hieroglyph you've ever used? Intestinal problems? Also, how're your wives Seshat and Ma'at?

To Ra: Are you still mad at Moses for screwing with Egypt? Recap- he pissed off Hapi by turning the Nile into blood, mocked Neper the god of grain by sending a plague of locusts, and insulted you by making all of Egypt dark for three days. Plus the whole dead firstborn thing...

To Horus: Who's worse- Ra, Amun, or them as Amun-Ra?

To Bast: Cats are awesome! I have a dog-phobia... they think I taste good.

To Felix: I think you're gonna follow the path of Kebechet...

To Sarah: You did it again, crazy! First the Indian Ocean affair in 2004, then the Japanese disaster last year? What is it with you and tsunamis?

To Carter: Let us bow down to the great Pharaoh Carter! Just please, no Hebrew slave-keeping. Last time it happened... didn't end well.

To Sadie: I have fulfilled Neith's curse! I bring you... A THOUSAND PACKS OF WILD JELLY BABIES! *invasion of the Jelly Babies*

I shall abscond for now. Till I find more questions!

*cackles madly and disappears in a flash of radioactivity*

**Thoth: We'd all be screwed Set did it once, and that was the end of the original palace of the gods. Speaking of which, Set, when are you going to pay for all that? Hm?**

***Looks at Set's chair and notices it's empty.***

**Damn him.**

**Set: *Creeps back into room and notices question* I DOD NOT F*****G ATTEMPT TO RAPE HIM YOU C**T!**

**Anubis: *sighs* On the couch beside Sadie, Texting.**

**Apophis: Because. It looks like blood.**

_Khonsu: He's violentlike that _

**Isis: He's dead.**

**Osiris: *smiles kindly* its aqua.**

**Zia: Damn straight I am.**

**Carter: Beyond the legal amount of awesomeness.**

**Sadie: It's confusing. One moment I'm kissing Anubis, the next I'm kissing Walt, and then I'm kissing Anubis again. It's giving me a headache!**

**Thoth: Most bizarre Hieroglyphic? Yesterday. I tried to summon a Monkey-Fish. I Ended up flooding the Kane's house hold with an aquarium. Intestinal problems? I have never had the. Both of those fine women are doing quite nicely. **

**Ra: NO LIKEY MOSES! *Goes to pout in corner while gnawing on a cookie***

**Horus: Amun-Ra. Worst combo EVER!**

**Bast: *shudder* All dogs think humans taste good.**

**Felix: *grins* Maybe…**

**Sarah: TSUNAMI'S ARE AWESOME!**

_Set: WHEN DID SHE GET HERE? _

_*Ninja magicians come, tackle Sarah and drag her off to a jail, while stuffing a meat pie into her mouth. Set follows suit, poking Sarah with childish glee*_

**Carter: I don't like slave keeping. And I'm quite flattered.**

**Sadie: *gasps* JELLY BABIES!**

_*Everyone charges and starts to eat the Jelly babies*_

**Jelly babies: NOOOOOOOOOO! WE SHALL RETURN!**

**Set: O_O She poofed. I wanna try! **

***Set tries to disappear to Spain but ends up on Mars***

**Set: … unacceptable. **ಠ_ಠ

...

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

You guys are awesome. Just wanted to say that.

Dear Lord Set and Lady Nephthys:

What are your thoughts on my story 'Snuff'? Do you like it? Do you not like  
>it? Your honesty is greatly appreciated.<p>

Dear Lord Thoth:

Personally my favorites are Gibsons. Who are some of your favorite guitar  
>players? And I would like to quote my mom and I think you'll like it. "Nerd? I<br>prefer intellectual bada**"

Dear anyone who would like to answer:

What do you think the greatest moment in you life has been (so far)?

Thanks, Angelica

**Nephthys: It was great! I'm sure Set would say the same thing! He can't reply though He's on Mars.**

**Thoth: Well, I like Slash for one.**

**I completely agree with that quote!**

**Nephthys: When I gave birth to Anubis He was sooooo CUTE!**

**Thoth: When I helped Albert Einstein with the theory E=MC2.**

**Ra: 1****st**** COOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIEEEEE!**

**Anubis: *Blushes* When I met Sadie.**

**Bast: When I first tried tuna. Tuna…. *Starts drooling***

**Khonsu: … I prefer not to reply to that.**

**Apophis: When I beat Ra at checkers!**** \(****)/**

**Sadie: When Carter and I beat Apophis.**

**Carter: When I kissed Zia.**

**Zia: When I kissed Carter.**

**Amos: WHEN I SAW MY MUNCHKINS! *Gives noogies to Sadie, Carter, and Zia***

**Sadie, Carter, and Zia: WTF?!**

…

From: Pieman ()

Pieman:Sadie: Who's your favorite band/singer.

Set and Horus: Were you involved in the

Middle Ages warfare.

Everyone: Does anyone beleive in 2012

Zia/Sadie: Did you use magic for legal documents like for school etc...

**Sadie: I like Green day, and Adele is my fav singer. Loving the name by the way.**

**Horus: Yes we were.**

**Thoth: Tch. I mean, the volcano at Yellowstone might explode and there is a potential destructive meteor shower coming to earth, but I'm sure we won't die! ****（****o****）**

**Zia: No.**

**Sadie: Yes.**

…

From: The King in The North ()

The King in The North:Hey,

Did anyone see/watch Game if Thrones. If you did opions please.

Everyone have an intervention on Horus' problems.

Walt, Embrace the magic of Pink Floyd you will be shocked.

Ruby, do you like Carter or Sadie better.

To everyone who married his/her sister/brother,

What are you thinking?

Everyone, whose your favorite mortal monarch.

The King in The North

**Thoth: I DID I DID! I LOVED IT!**

**Walt: Nikki Minaj B*****s!**

**Ruby: How could you ask something like that? I love my babies equally!**

**Isis: I love chicken!**

**Osiris: …**

**Nephthys: I wonder how Set's doing right now.**

…**.**

From: Yuuup ()

Yuuup:Sadie: If Walt and Anubis left you, who would you date; Khousu or  
>Thoth.<p>

Anubis and Sadie: Since you both feel you have power over everyone else, could  
>you make a play?<p>

Ruby: If you were alive for one day, where would you go?

Anubis: What would happen if Sadie flipped you off?

All Egyptian gods; plus Brooklyn House, and all Kanes: What if Anubis and  
>Armeis willing had children together<p>

Julius, Ruby, Amos and Carter: What if Anubis father Sadie's child?

**Sadie: Khonsu, because at least he isn't legally married.**

**Anubis: F**k yeah.**

**Sadie: YEAH!**

**Ruby: Spain.**

**Anubis: I would inquire on why she flipped me off.**

**Sadie: …**

**Carter: …**

**Zia: … Who?**

**Anubis: I WOULD NEVER!**

**Nephthys: *Shrugs* His choice.**

**Ra: CAKE!**

**Isis: O_O**

**Horus: HA! He's too good to do stuff like THAT!**

**Felix: …**

**Amos: … no.**

**Cleo: …**

**Julian: …**

**Thoth: Lol.**

**Carter: I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Amos: BURN THE JACKAL!**

**Julius: ANUBIS!**

**Ruby: My baby has a… Baby?**

…**..**

From: N ()

N:Anubis: What's your shoe size?

Sadie: You're an annoying Mary Sue. I don't like you. (That was more of a fact  
>than a question though... Hehe)<p>

Set: Are you gay?

Horus: Are YOU gay?

Nephtys: Have you ever thought your husband is gay?

**Anubis: Size 3. Men's.**

**Sadie: And you're an ugly, fat, disgusting, squabbling, simpleton.**

_Anubis: Sadie's obviously hotter than you._

**Horus: Nope**

**Nephthys: Um, Set's on Mars. And I don't think he's gay, because he's really, REALLY, good in bed ;) **

…

From: skyangel316

Set

First off, I think you are totally awesome! You kinda remind me of myself.

Anyway, I know you hate Anubis but you have to have SOME kind of feelings for  
>him, right? He is your son.<p>

What do you think of your fellow gods? (A few to talk about: Isis, Thoth,  
>Osiris, Horus, and Khonsu) I want you to hold the Feather of Truth when you<br>answer this one...*Evil Laugh*

Have you ever gone a year without getting arrested?

What do you think of Amos? (Feather of Truth!)

And finally, could I host you! Seriously, I think you're awesome...

**Amos: Set's on Mars, but since I hosted him, I can still hear him. **

**He's flattered about your 1****st**** comment.**

**He has no emotions to Anubis, besides hate and amusement.**

**He hates all of them, except Nephthys of course!**

**He has never gone a year without being arrested. **

**He hates me **

**He'd be happy to possess, er, sorry, be hosted in you.**

…**.**

From: Fenrir the Vicious

lord thoth

whats the quickest way to buddhahood

**Thoth: Hug a buddah, and become a monk.**

**Nuff said.**

…**..**

From: Laylaenchantix101

Dear Set,

Too late! You now have an appointment with Osiris, who I am forcing to give  
>you therapy! :D<p>

Dear Apophis,

Sheesh dude, calm down o.O

Dear Carter,

You kissed Ra...so awkward O.o

Dear Zia,

What did it feel like to get possed by a god...that was a dude...and senile?  
>o_O<p>

Dear Ra,

Are you...sane?

Dear Anubis,

The best thing about a cheese necklace is that it's an awesome snack! :D

Dear Bast,

Why do people call cat nip cat nip? Why don't they just call it 'Cat  
>Attracter' or something?<p>

Bye everyone! :D

**Amos: He's on mars **

**Apophis: NEVER!**

**Carter: Yeah, it was…**

**Zia: I felt an odd craving for cookies and beetles…**

**Ra: Lipstick **

**Anubis: indeed.**

**Bast: Because Cat's like to nip it **

…**..**

From: Princess Anika Chan

Hi,

Set: Hi again! thankyou for answering my question, have you ever watched the  
>Terminator series and the lord of the rings? I think you'll like them, oh and<br>you're one of my absolute fave charecters!

Thoth: How much is alot?

Sekhmet: Have you ever met Dracula? he likes blood too

Sadie: Finally, someone else who likes it

Carter: Yes, but I read hat you accepted it in the "Serpents Shadow"

Isis: Have you ever cursed Set?

Nephthys: You're awesome too but why Set?

Ra: Here's a Llama, there's a llama, fuzzt llama duck! *giggles*

Felix: Have you ever made a Penguin igloo on the roof?

Cleo: Can you reccommend some places to go to?

Anubis: Oh yeah! I read that one! it was funny, no offence, anway, have you  
>ever wished you could fly?<p>

Set: Sorry about the Honey Badger thingy, anyway... I like red, it's awesome  
>right?<p>

Horus: Thankyou, :) do you like hitting Set with a sword?

Jaz: *Gives feeather of truth* Do you like Walt as...something more?

Zia: O.O i didn't know you would say that. Anyway *bounces up and down* YOU  
>AND CARTER ARE TOGETHER! YAY!<p>

Apophis: OK then. If there was a day where anything could happen and no spells  
>worked and you had and axe, what would you do?<p>

Plus, do you like chocolate?

Everyone: Do you like raisins

**Amos: He's flattered and indeed he has seen terminator. **

**Thoth: like, A LOT.**

**Sekhmet: I MADE Dracula!**

**Sadie: Ya!**

**Carter: -_-**

**Isis: Quite often.**

**Nephthys: Why not?**

**Ra: LLAMA!**

**Felix: Ya!**

**Cleo: Europe.**

**Anubis: I have wished that surprisingly often.**

**Amos: Set agrees.**

**Horus: Of course I do!**

**Jaz: Yes.**

**Zia: *laughs***

**Apophis: Kill everyone.**

**Yes, yes I do. I especially love Dove chocolate.**

…**..**

**M.A.P 13: And so we come to a closing of these infamous characters questions. For this chapter at least. Now why don't we check on Set?**

**Meanwhile…**

Set: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO! F**K YEAH! I'M RIDIN ALIENS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW!

＼(^o^)／

**M.A.P 13: O_O He seems to be enjoying himself. Just as long as he doesn't start eating or stabbing those aliens, I'm preeetttyy sure he can take care of himself. Maybe.**

**Now, my pathetic and sorry excuse for not updating: I've been training for a world compotition coming up in Tae Kwon Do.**

**Good enough excuse? **

**Aw, I'm sure you guys can forgive me for that I mean, It's the worlds! Cut me some slack here!**

**All well, hope you guys liked this chapter See ya later.**

**Ciao!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thoth: *Glances around* GUESS WHAT! THE GODS ARE CELEBRATING THE *LETS DO NOTHING BUT DRESS UP AND CELEBRATE ANYWAY* DAY, SO WERE DRESSED IN RANDOM COSTUMES, AND SOMEONE IS EVEN DRESSED IN A DINOSAUR COSTUME! IT'S AWESOME! AND I DUNNO WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS, BUT WHY NOT? \(^o^)/**

From: Princess Anika Chan

Thank you for updating

Rocking red reaper: DUDE have you seen Cydonia on Mars? what about those river bed like grooves there and do you guys even need to breathe because most of Mars's atmosphere is carbon dioxide?

Sekhmet: Interesting, do you visit him often?

Everyone: If you were locked in a room with an ax and Apophis was chained to the wall, powerless, what would you do?

Thoth: Dude...I had nightmares about that guy...he's all...decomposed and bugs were everywhere. Are there any spells that can keep him away *Sees Imhotep coming all decomposed, screams and runs and hides behind you*

Apophis: D'you think you could torture my cousin, just take out all your anger on her

Set: Seriously? I can borrow Leroy? for real?

Isis: Why don't you trust me?:( I'm in awe of your awesomeness, I mean, you're a GODDESS, what can be cooler than that? plus you have a cool personality and are a caring relative, I respect qualities like that

Set: Why don't people appreciate your existence? You're like the only person who keeps the balance between Chaos and Order by doing both acts, without you Chaos would break free and destroy everything and everyone we care about

Lord Geb and Lady Nut: I kinda convinced him to stay there for a while, it was easy and you're welcome, he's still there though have fun!

Lord Geb: I totally feel sorry for you, you could ask Set to cause some chaos in armies and stuff

Apophis: You could kill them but it's be lonely with no one around *Sigh* ruling the world would never work out

Khonsu: Thanks, you're awesome and the moon is SO COOL! I don't get why people like the sun better, I prefer darkness and my brother calls me an emo, he's an idiot, anyway, carry on being awesome

Walt: Yup, I'm glad you're alive, it was shocking when you died or whatever you did

Anubis: Then who IS your favorite god/dess in the Greek Pantheon?

Horus: *Blush* Anyway... a khopesh is cool and must be hard to master using it, I bet it took a matter of minutes for you to master it with all your awesomeness and expertise in handling weapons

Lord Osiris: How often do you see your children?

Ruby Kane: You seem like a cool mom, I feel sorry for you because you can't go out and spend time with your children

Bast: Ii'm glad at one person agrees with me, I want cat but my mom won't let me and my sister is afraid of them, she's weird

Carter: I'm glad you and Zia went on a date, you two are absolutely PERFECT for each other

Nephthys: which is your favorite river in the whole world?

Cleo: Cool, which one's your favorite?

Felix: AWESOME!

Jaz: OK, do you ever want to quit?

Amos: You are AWESOME! you have really good qualities I mean, who would risk so much to save their family, and by the way, what was your favorite moment in your whole life?

Thoth: No offence but I don't believe Set would be the god of swearing, he's too cool for that, I mean, he's the LIEUTENANT OF RA! HOW COOL IS THAT?!

Zia: You have my deepest condolences for Iskandar, your family and village

Carter and Sadie: You have my deepest condolences for your mom

Set: Have fun riding aliens just don't go too overboard!

The god of wine: Please don't drink and drive

M.A.p.13: Good Luck! may the force be with you! :)

Later everyone!

**Amos: Set says he has seen them, and since he's a god it means he doesn't have to breath.**

**Sekhmet: Yup.**

**Everyone: KILL HIM!**

_Apophis: Geez guys, feeling the love here._

**Thoth: *Pulls out a sword and kicks Imhotep's arse. Turns and gives you a hug* He can't give you nightmares now!**

**Apophis: *Chuckles* With pleasure…**

**Amos: Set says go for it.**

**Isis: Cause. I don't.**

**Amos (This time as Set): I KNOW RIGHT?! I MEAN, WTF? I HELP EVERYONE BY RUINING THEIR LIVES, AND THE ONLY THING I GET IS A TIME OUT! NO THANK YOU OR ANYTHING! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWR RRRRRRRR!**

**Geb: NUT!**

**Nut: GEB!**

***Cheesy music starts as Nut and Geb run at each other in slow mo. They manage to reach the middle, but were soon pushed apart by Ra throwing blocks of cheese at them.***

**Geb: Maybe.**

**Apophis: . . . I'd have a lot of women to myself…**

**Khonsu: Damn straight I will!**

**Walt: now how do you think I felt?**

**Anubis: Athena.**

**Horus: *cheeky grin* Surprisingly, it took me a few months to learn everything about it. Then again, I was 6 so; I think it's allowed to take me a little bit.**

**Osiris: Once a week.**

**Ruby: When they visit their father, they can see me to :) **

**Bast: …Does your sister have a problem? In, like, any form?**

**Carter: Yeah.**

**Nephthys: The Amazon. It's so peaceful.**

**Cleo: Um, well, I actually like all of them :) **

**Felix: I know right?**

**Jaz: No, actually.**

**Amos: Like I said, when I met my MUNCHKINS!**

**Thoth: … You gotta hear Set on a bad day. I'll record it and send it to you, and you'll see why he should be the god of swearing.**

**Zia: Thank you.**

**Carter: Thanks.**

**Sadie: Thanks :)**

**Amos/Set: YEAH! Wait, is It bad of they offer you mangos? **

**God of Wine: NEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEERRRRR RR!**

**M.A.P 13: Thanks! And may the force be with you to!**

…**..**

From: i am cow (Guest)

i am cow:Ra:...Poop-fest!

Carter:Being the idiot that you so clearly are,  
>have you actually thought of a decent<br>comeback to any of Sadie's awesome  
>insults?Name one.<p>

Thoth:You're the smart one,make a sentence  
>out of : -Ra-llama-cookie-flavoured<br>poop.

Sadie:Teach me the ways to your legendary  
>awesomeness!<br>Oh,and help me think of a way to annoy  
>crap outta my pathetic excuse of a<br>cousin.

Set & Osiris:What the hell did your mama's eat  
>that turned you guys red  blue ?!  
>Dye?!<p>

**Ra: … NO!**

**Carter: Okay! Go F**k yourself.**

**Thoth: Ra was a great King who had a majestic llama that enjoyed eating its own cookie flavored poop.**

**Sadie: Next time. Try the relentless poking technique, and then follow with the 'I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVE' style.**

**Amos/Set: One: Osiris/Julius and I both have the same mother. **

**Two: Baby, we were born that way.**

**Osiris/Julius: What he said.**

…

From: Ma'at (Guest)

Ma'at:Hello, it's me again :D

Desjardins - Bon à savoir. Everyone should be praised for the good deeds he  
>had done, monsieur Desjardins. Encore une belle journée in the Hall of Ma'at<br>(or wherever you went after you died.)  
>Thoth: Aww. I'm so glad I'm married to you, honey. * kisses Thot on his cheek<br>and hugs him*  
>Set - Wow... Thot was right. You ARE an a**. I just wanted to be nice, but who<br>cares about your opinion.  
>Ra - Do you want more cookies? *gives Ra a second gigant chocolate cookie*<br>Khonsu - You. Are. Going. To. Pay. Ha-di! *blows Khonsu up and gives Bes his  
>soul back*<p>

**Desjardins: Ah, Merci Madame Ma'at.**

**Thoth: *Hugs back and pecks on cheek while smirking at Apophis over Ma'ats shoulder. Apophis growls***

**Set/Amos: I'm on mars B***H. I DON'T CARE!**

**Ra: O.O *Glomps Ma'at***

**Khonsu: *Takes Bes soul back and books it***

…**.**

From: Sadie Mockingjay Valdez

Carter: who do you think is better for Sadie: Anubis or Walt?  
>Sadie: what would you do if Anubis hated you?<br>Set: why must you be so stupid, yet so funny?! :)

**Carter: Walt. Anubis will just hurt her.**

**Sadie: Demand why.**

**Set/Amos: BECAUSE I CAN! (No Zorgon, I don't want your Mango's!)**

…**..**

From: eyeofisis57

Omg! Thanks for putting me in there! I would give you another cookie but Ra  
>accidentally stole them. *points to corner where Ra is holding a box of<br>cookies and stuffing them into his already full face*. Sadie : then ask them  
>to separate from each other for five seconds and then kiss them both. Carter:<br>that doesn't count. Really kiss her. On the lips or I'll shoot you. Apophis  
>you're not scary. Deal with it.<p>

**Sadie: Meh. Later :3.**

**Carter: RAWR.**

**Apophis: I AM THE MOST TERRIFYING THING IN EXISTANCE, AND I AM FAMOUS FOR MY TORTURING TACTICS. THOUGH THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REALLY BEAT ME IN TORTURING IS JUSTIN BIEBER. BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT. HE'S CHEATING.**

…**..**

From: jaderaven15

Everyone  
>How did u respond when parent took u about the birds and bees?<p>

**Nephthys: Mom told me when she was over at me and Set's house helping cook dinner. May I sweetly point out it was the most horrible moment in my life.**

**Isis: Nephthys told me. You know how weird it is having your baby sister talk about 'The birds and the bee's' to you? It's pretty weird!**

**Set/Amos: I figured it out myself. By watching rated XXX movies. Best educational moment of my life XD**

**Osiris: I watched rated XXX movies with Set. That's as far as I'm going.**

**Sadie: Set told me He said if I was ever gonna date his kid, I might as well be able to bang him properly.**

**Carter: It was all Amos's fault. It was gross.**

**Zia: I blame Ra and Thoth. Yes, I had gods teach me about THAT. And I hated it!**

**Thoth: Heh. I just kind of figured it all out by myself. I had Ma'at to help me though ;)**

**Amos: *Sigh* Julius taught me. I hated it.**

**Bast: Apophis had to teach me -_- during one of the moments in which we weren't fighting. I objected severely but he persisted on teaching me about it. In case we ever got 'Bored'. It was just… *shudder***

**Apophis: Ra and Ma'at taught me. I was actually excited to learn. Then I taught Bast. Pity I never got to try out my teachings on her…**

**Anubis: Dad and Mom taught me, and I was reasonably scared, disgusted, and embarrassed.**

**Horus: I hated it. Hated it, hated it, and hated it.**

…

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

M.A.P. 13- Awesome job, this is superb!

Anubis&Sadie- Can you say the first thing that comes to your mind when I say a  
>word? Okay the words are: Potatoes, beach, hyenas, awesome. Thanks! (Sorry for<br>the randomness, haha:)

Set- PLEASE rant some more about Anubis? It's hilarious!  
>Anubis- Sorry about that, it's funny. Just know we all still love you!<p>

Carter- Do you read any Fanfiction about yourself (or yourself and Zia;)  
>Zia- Same thing<p>

Sadie- Same as Zia and Carter but you an Anubis instead:D  
>Anubis- Same as Sadie;)<p>

Felix- I understand your penguin obsession. I have a love for those cute  
>little birds as well. I have to ask- Have you ever played a prank using<br>penguins? Details please?

Bye for now:)

**M.A.P 13: Aw, thanks. Here, have a cookie. (::)**

**Sadie: For Potatoes? I think of my friend's ringtone. For beach? I think of Orlando, Florida. For hyena's? I think of the Lion king. And for awesome? I think of me ;D **

**Anubis: When you say potatoes, I think of Thoth drunk. When you say beach I think of our vacation in '92. When you say Hyena's I think of that one time with Ra. When you say awesome I think of that one time when we skydived over Japan. **

**Set/Amos: Rant? Alright. He should dress better. He seems emo. I'm concerned that he's in the teenage rebel phase, and I'm contemplating bitch slapping some sense into his peanut brain. Why is he a Jackal? I ain't a Jackal, His mom isn't a Jackal, and then why the hell is he?! God, he must get it from his Grandpa. Damn you Geb. Why is he dating that girl, or crushing her at least. I mean, god, there are so many hot women out there but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO he has to crush on her! She already has a potential crush! I mean, were starting a love triangle here! What is this? An episode of Vampire diaries?! No! THIS IS SPARTA! Oops, I mean THIS IS EGYPT. Nah doesn't have the same ring to it. Anubis why the hell are you so morbid?! I mean, yeah I forgot you in a morgue and you had to sleep next to a dead body for two nights, but we found you in the end! (Though you wouldn't talk for a month) COME ON BOY! Why won't you swing a sword? You seem to prefer running! God, this is why I wanted a daughter. At least then I can rely on her to be better than the scum I got stuck with! Why are you so chicken?! Even Horus tried to toughen you up! Sure he failed, but STILL! God, you're so shameful. Talk to the hand. Actually, you're not even WORTHY of talking to my hand.**

_Anubis: . . . . . . . . . Love you to. . . . . .. . . . _

**Carter: Of course.**

**Zia: Yeah.**

**Sadie: Yup.**

**Anubis: We don't have internet in the afterlife.**

**Felix: Not yet, but that is a good idea!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

…**.**

From: Sadie Mockingjay Valdez

Rotten jerks who are hating on Carter for his music preferences: STFU! IT'S  
>NOT THE END OF THE WORLD IF SOMEONE HAS A DIFFERENT OPINION!<br>Carter: what do you think of Sadie being better at reading hiroglyphics than  
>you?<br>Sadie: do you like to brag about Anubis at school?

**M.A.P 13: You tell them S.M.Z!**

**Carter: I'm kinda upset, but, I still know more than her so it's all okay **

**Sadie: Of course I do! Might as well make it known that I got kissed by a hot guy ;) And Liz and Emma can back me up.**

…**..**

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

Thank you for answering my questions! Ok so...  
>Dear Lady Nephthys and Lord Set:<br>I'm glad you two like it! :) I hope you approved of my song choice. I know  
>I've said this a couple times already but... You two are awesome!<br>Dear Lord Thoth:  
>I think it's one of the best quotes ever. :) I like Slash too, but Jimmy Page<br>is probably my favorite (my mom calls me Baby Slash because I play guitar and  
>have dark curly hair...yeah...). Anyway, what's your favorite subject out of<br>history, math, science, and English?  
>Dear Lord Ra:<br>I love cookies too! Here's a box full of assorted cookies. *hands over box*  
>Dear anyone who wants to answer:<br>If you could choose, what would your theme song be?  
>Thanks, Angelica<p>

**Nephthys: Aw, thanks.**

**Set: I AM awesome ;D**

**Thoth: Can I say all of the above?**

**Ra: O_O**

**Thoth: Well My theme song would be The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**Set/Amos: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin**

**Nephthys: hmmmmm….. hard choice. I'd have to say Monster by Paramore. Relates to what I've suffered through.**

**Anubis: Heh, Youth gone wild by Skid row ;)**

**Sadie: Well, I don't really have a theme song, but I do like Operator by Shiloh.**

**Carter: *Shrugs* I dunno.**

**Zia: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…. Only exception by Paramore?**

_Nephthys: Wooh! Paramore! *Highfives*_

**Bast: I don't know, but I LOVE the mean kitty song **

**Apophis: BAD BY MICHAEL JACKSON **

**M.A.P 13: Alright that's enough.**

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: Well I'm gonna stop it here. **

**P.S All themes are of my personal choice. And the characters personal choice. **

**Anyone who objects against the themes, don't whine to me.**

**Nuff said ;)**

**Meanwhile…**

SET: GODDAMMIT I'M SICK OF YOUR MANGO'S! I'M LEAVING HERE! I'M GOING TO THE MOON. SEE YA B****S! GOODBYE!

**M.A.P 13: … O-O Okay then. I think he's had enough of mars for now. All well ;)**

**I'm done. **

**Ciao!**


	38. Chapter 38

**What can I say? I suck at keeping with updates -.-**

**Guys, I'm sorry, but I lost the questions after my e-mail decided to be evil. So starting anew, you can ask anything and everything now. But, seriously, no sexual questions. I got some of those… and it was very awkward.**

**Like I said, sorry, and please keep asking!**


	39. Chapter 39

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

So, first ones for Anubis.  
>So, I was watching the Mummy Returns and it got me thinking... Do you actually<br>have an army? What do you use it for, if you do?  
>Sadie, if Anubis does have an army would you ever try and borrow it, and why?<br>Carter, what's the first 'law/rule/whatever' you made after being appointed  
>(is that the right word?) Pharaoh?<p>

**Anubis: Well… I do yes. And usually those lazy buggers are either playing poker or seeing who can catch the doggy ball faster -.-**

**Sadie: Yes. If Carter touches my chocolate one more time I swear by god he will wake up with 20 Anubis replicas staring down at him. I swear.**

**Carter: I'd probably make sure Sadie never got her hands on dangerous weapons, or Anubis's army. She's been threatening me with that. I'm kind of scared for my existence…**

_Sadie: *evil smile*_

…_.._

**Erza scarlet the titania**

I was previously eyeofisis57.  
>Why dont you just copy and paste from your reviews on fanfiction instead of your email, that way they won't get lost?<p>

**M.A.P: That's what I'm stuck doing now. Since my email is still being a hater -_-'**

…**..**

sausage witch

to sadie here have some cookies  
>to set listen to shakira<p>

**Sadie: Aww thanks! *takes cookie***

_Ra: COOOOOKIEEEEEEE!_

**Sadie: NO!**

**Set: Shakira?!**

_Nephthys: Please don't mention Shakira around him!_

…..

BigReader16

I happen to be a follower of the path of Apophis( DONT KILL ME! IM GOOD!) So, to Apophis: What do you think of the All-American Rejects?  
>To Anubis and Sadie: Im your son from the future!<p>

**Apophis: HA! SUCK IT KANES!**

**And I guess they're good. I guess.**

**Sadie: WHAT!?**

**Anubis: When did that happen.**

_Set: A DEMIGOD?! Unacceptable. _

_Nephthys: YES! I FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!_

…

Ma'at

Hey, guys. It's me again  
>I've got some questions :D<br>Aten: How it feels to be bullied by the other gods after all the Akhenaten-stuff?  
>Seschat: How are you, DAUGHTER? Is everything fine?<br>Horus: Can you kick Set's ass please? *_* By the way: You're awesome.  
>Desjardins: Pardon, if I am getting on your nerves again. Would you be so nice and explain me why the hell the Chief Lector of the Per Ankh can call Sekhmet, a egyptian goddess, for help One time in his life, although the House of Life hates the gods? Merci par avance et bonne journée.<p>

**Aten: Horrible! DX they're so mean to me!**

**Seschat: I'm doing quite well ^.^**

_Thoth: Oh I forgot about you __ … Awkward._

**Horus: I know. And I am awesome **

**Desjardins: Well, long story short, dealing with a drunk god after winning a gambling bet landed me with being able to call her once in my life. Damn you Khonsu…****Vous êtes les bienvenus.**

…

Masked Man

I have no idea how to send you questions, so I'll do it from here...

Zia: Have you ever met Reyna from Camp Jupiter? I think you'd like her.  
>Set: Have you ever been in jail? Actually, I don't really want to know...<br>Horus: Challenge Anubis to a fight! If you don't, I can make you...I'm a magician, too...  
>Sadie: If Anubis went crazy, would you use your magic to try and save him?<p>

That's all. Not a bad story, either...

**Zia: Never heard of her. Maybe I should head back down to the camp for a visit again sometime.**

**Set: Hehehehe. Let's not get into those stories :)**

**Horus: Why? He's my wittle cousin! *giving Anubis a nuggie***

_Anubis: Get. Off. Me. Now._

**Sadie: Obviously.**

**M.A.P 13: *eyes narrowing* *uncertain on whether or not she should take it as a compliment or insult***

…

KC lover

I hope these are good the first one is not really a question.

Nephthys-I DARE you to go to Set right now and say I love you and kiss him on the lips.

Sadie-Can you ever go for a day?a week?a month?or even a year without listening to Adele's songs?

Carter and Sadie-About how many people are in Brooklyn house right now?

Sadie-If anubis came right up to you and said he likes you,how would you react?

**Nephthys: Uhhh….**

_Set:Come now dear, it WAAAAAAAAASSSSS a dare! _

**Nephthys: DX fine! SET I LOVE YOU! *kisses***

***cue cheesy romantic music***

_Set: Okay get off me now._

_Anubis: What a loving husband -_-_

**Sadie: *gasp* NO!**

**Carter: Too many.**

**Sadie: Way too many.**

**Well….. he technically already proved that point.**

…

**M.A.P 13: DONE! EXTRA QUESTION!**

From: Guest

:Like it but answer should be right below corresponding question. It'll make  
>it less confusing. anoymous nerd<p>

M.A.P 13: But… but… this is how it's always been! *confusion and upsetness* Does anybody else have, some issue Because I am always up to listen to them.

NOW I AM DONE!

CIAO!


	40. Chapter 40

**M.A.P 13: (\.\) (/./) Let's get this party started! Raise the roof! Raise the- No? No party? Alrighty then (spoilers…) let's get down to Questions, shall we?**

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

MAP 13- Eternal gods of Wgypt, I'm so glad you're writing again! :') I love  
>this so much. 3<p>

Annnyywwhhooo, question time *le random dance here*

Sadie- Have you gone back to school yet? Taken Anubis to any more dances?(;

Anubis- What's one embarrassing thing Sadie does that she would kill you if  
>you told? Speaking of which, sorry if she kills you. -<p>

Set- Really? I think we'd all like to hear some of those stories. ;)

Horus&Anubis- Which one of you is a better, hmm, artist?

Bye!(:

**M.A.P 13: Awww thanks ^.^**

**Sadie: Yes, and yes ;)**

**Anubis: Every day, she lays her undergarments out. I see them every time :)**

_Sadie: ANUBIS YOU BASTARD! _

**Set: Hehehehehe, maybe later.**

**Horus: ME!**

_Anubis: Bitch please. Grandma always put MY stuff on the fridge and your stuff in storage!_

**Horus: You ass.**

…**..**

From: Masked Man (Guest)

Masked Man:Take my remark as a compliment. The story is really funny.

**M.A.P 13: OKAY ^.^**

…

From: BigReader16

Hi again, Apophis and others!  
>To Sadie and Anubis: Sadie gets pregnant in a few years, and then 16 years<br>later, Im here to say hi!  
>To Osiris and host: Im your grandchild! And I follow Apophis!*summons giant<br>snake*  
>To Apophis: I have to agree eoth that. Care for a Ra shaped cookie?*sets down<br>giant cookie*  
>To Horus: You suck! Unless you go and kick Set and Bes between the legs, that<br>will never change, and my snake here will eat you!

**Apophis: Loving how she says hi to me first!**

_Ra: _

**Sadie: Oh. Hi!**

**Anubis: Do you have homework?**

**Osiris: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Julius: You disgrace.**

**Apophis: *lunging at cookie* I WILL EAT YOU, FINALLY!**

**Horus: You suck. You suck many things.**

_Isis: HORUS! NO!_

…

From: directioner (Guest)

directioner:I LOVE THIS STORY *runs around* ok on with the questions :Set (aka  
>rockin red reaper) : U R THE BEST EGYPTIAN GOD EVER AND U R SOOOO FRIGGIN HOT<br>AND SEXY!Can u plzz come to my house? And why are you so awesome ? Im under  
>your spell<br>Anubis : Ur father is a 100000 times better than u, UR A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A  
>GOD , if you wanna be cool sing 1D songs 3<br>Walt : U should find some1 better than Sadie . . . . Here take this ticket to  
>meet nicki minaj in private, cause nicki's my friend.<br>Carter : u rock carter, *whisper* did u ever fall for a boy? *giggles  
>uncontrollably*<br>M.A.P.13 : plzz keep on writing , I LOVE U

**Set: I know, I'm a sexual beast. But I'm taken. (*cough* Nephthys *cough*)and I'm awesome because my fans are XD**

**Anubis: I'm not a directioner.**

**Walt: NICKI! YESSSSSSSS!**

**Carter: Nope. I support Yaoi, but I don't partake in it.**

**M.A.P 13: I know, I'm awesome!**

…

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

To M. A. P. 13: You are doing a fantasic job, and I'm sorry to hear about what  
>happened. :  
>Dear Amos and Julius:<br>Who are some of you favorite Jazz musicians? (Ella Fitzgerald is probably my  
>all time favorite along with Loise Armstrong and Duke Ellington.)<br>Dear Lord Sobek:  
>What would you say is the best and worst part about being a crocodile god?<br>Dear Lord Anubis:  
>Who has better graveyards: America or Europe? And what country or state has<br>the best?  
>Dear Sadie:<br>What is your favorite Adele song?  
>Dear Lord Thoth:<br>Have you ever seen the show The Big Bang Theory? I thought you might like  
>it...<br>Thanks, Angelica

**M.A.P 13: Thanks.**

**Amos: LOUISE ARMSTRONG!**

**Julius: Billie Holiday.**

**Sobek: Best? The fact that no one messes with you. The worst part? The fact that no one wants to be around you.**

**Anubis: Europe. And I admit, Germany is the best for graveyards. Though… Salem has some good ones.**

**Sadie: Turning tables!**

**Thoth: Yes. I admit, Sheldon has to be my favorite character out of the lot ^.^**

…

From: Storygirl90

ok,  
>thoth: can egyptian gods have children w mortals & why did you steal Seshat's  
>role?<br>M.A.P 13: if these have been asked already let me know.

**Thoth: No. Like I stated before, completely illegal. And I didn't!**

**M.A.P 13: Its fine.**

…**..**

From: Storygirl90

Carter: have you ever let Leroy out of your Duat locker? Just wondering if  
>he's still stuck in there, starving, probably dead.<p>

**Carter: I gave him back to Set. It kept pooping in my locker :(**

…**..**

From: Guest

:M.A.P. 13: May I say that reeallly love this idea? *cookie for you!* :D

Amos and Bast: I've seen a bunch of people asking if you two are in a  
>relationship? Why?<p>

Amos: Favorite musician?

Bast: You're definitely my favorite goddess. Ever. I ADORE cats. What is your  
>favorite cat breed? And why do you love children so much? And did you ever<br>feel bad for Apophis in the slightest? Did you ever sort of start to like him?

Carter: It must have been weird kissing Ra, huh?

Sadie: I love your sarcasm. How do you do it? And what do you think about the  
>whole WaltAnubis hosting thing.

Set: Gods, people don't appreciate you anymore, do they? I mean, you're evil  
>and all, but you're definitely one of the most hilarious and awesome villains<br>I've known.

Thoth: How does it feel being married to the embodiment of order?

Apophis: What do you think about Bast?

**M.A.P 13: YEAH! OM NOM NOM!**

**Amos: I don't know why. Were just friends, honestly. **

**Bast: Exactly!**

**Amos: Oh geez, I haven't the faintest clue. Way too many talented artists to choose from!**

**Bast: My favorite breed? Persian ****. And I love kids because… well, because they're quite innocent. And imaginative. As soon as they become adults, imagination starts fading and soon you find yourself believing in nothing. I love children, because they still have this quality within them. And of course I felt bad for him. I'm fighting this poor pathetic thing, against my will, when honestly…. All it needs is therapy. And like him? *light blush* I don't know what you're talking about…**

**Carter: Horrible, horrible experience.**

**Sadie: I got it from my pure, flawless skills. That's how. And I think it's a win win situation on my part. The 2 hot guys that I was crushing on in one body? No. Objection. **

**Set: I know right?! I'm racking up haters like alcohol bills on this thing!**

**Apophis: A strong willed woman. Highly irritating (and attractive…) But definitely strong willed. Anyone who survived so long in a fight against me has my utmost respect.**

_Set: You're giving her more than respect._

**Apophis: *smile spreading slowly across face***

…

From: saucage witch (Guest)

saucage witch:to nepthys: do you ever thought about singing irreplaceable from  
>beyonce to set?<br>to walt: * locks walt in a room full of weasel cookies*  
>to zia: its your turn... * gives zia a plate of cookies *<br>to nepthys: why not mention shakira to set?  
>thats it Have a nice day!<p>

**Nephthys: The thought never really crossed my mind. And I am an atrocious singer. **

_Anubis: No you're not. You're better than Isis!_

_Isis: -_-_

**Walt: Oh. Shit.**

**Zia: *Dumping plate and running***

**Nephthys: It's a long and complicated story. Very very complicated.**

_Set: Hehe._

…**..**

From: SummerSpirit18

Ok I just discover that(awesome)story.  
>Questios:<br>Sadie:If you'd be a goddess, you'd be the goddess of what?  
>(you know as Isis is the goddess of magic)<br>I always imagine you like goddess of pranks or pranks or something like that.  
>Anubis:You wish to have a girl or a boy?<br>Bast:Your fave cat race?  
>Set:DO you ever listen Mambo No.5?<br>Zia:Are you a firebender?

**M.A.P 13: What, this one?**

***everyone face palms***

**Sadie: DOGS!**

_Anubis: ;)_

**Anubis: For a kid? I'd personally prefer a girl. One that was very much like its mother, and very little like me.**

**Bast: Purrrrrrrrsian. **

**Set: . . . Is that, like, a disease?**

**Zia: I wish….**

…

**M.A.P 13: I AM DONE ANOTHER ONE!**

**(+_+) (****) (.-.) (|:) They see me rollin, they hatin. **

**Just kidding! But thank god that's over with! 3 coffees later and my brain juice has yet to run dry :P **

**Keep asking those questions people!**

**CIAO!**


	41. Chapter 41

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

Oh, gods, I just started sobbing from laughter. XD

Anyway, question time. Again. Yay! :D

Okay, Anubis&Horus: Do you two have a strong family rivallary (er, sorry 'bout  
>my spelling...)? And who's the better cook?<p>

Isis: Was it too increditably awkward when, in The Red Pyramid, Sadie is  
>thinking about how increditably hot Anubis is? I mean, he's practically your<br>son. (Of not for that whole genetics thing, but whatever.)

Walt: What's your favorite book?

Sadie: Do you often watch BBC? If so, what's your favorite show?

Bye bye! :D

**Anubis: I'm the better cook!**

**Horus: BITCH PLEASE! YOUR TACO'S ARE LIKE CAT VOMIT!**

**Anubis: AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE TOAST RIGHT!**

**Horus: *giving evil eye***

**Isis: I just… kind of admired the scenery, and begged to Ra that she would shut up.**

**Walt: Divergent.**

**Sadie: I sometimes watch it. And I don't really have a favorite.**

**M.A.P 13: Later!**

…**.**

From: BigReader16

Hi again!  
>Apophis: I hoped you like the cookie! Cause youll hate me after this... KISS<br>BAST!  
>Bast: Ill give you a dog shaped cookie after you kiss Apophis! I know you hate<br>dogs!  
>Walt: I got something. WEASEL COOKIES!*throws thousands of them at Walt*<br>Anubis: Sorry, but I cant help it. EMO WAFFLES!*turns Sadie into an emo  
>waffle*<br>Carter: You can guess who I am, so anywho...*summons a boa constrictor* EAT  
>CARTER!<p>

**Apophis: *blushing* B-BLASPHEMY! I'll never kiss HER!**

**Bast: W-what?**

**Walt: NOOOOOOO! *cowering in fear***

**Anubis: SADIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Carter: *cussing* *running away screaming like a little girl***

…

From: AnnaYasashii

OMR! hahaha:

Questions:

Sadie: I have a cousin who is terribly annoying and sings like a mental  
>person, what do you think is the best and annoying way to shut him up and<br>annoy him in the process? and oh yeah, love your sarcasm. I learned some from  
>you! * Smiles *<p>

Carter: Why is it not Easy playing basketball in Aswan, Egypt?

Zia: Do you watch Avatar: the legend of Ang?

**Sadie: Put super glue on their food. So when he eats, his mouth gets stuck. OOOOOOOOOOR, shove a snake in his pants. I'm sure you're QUITE capable!**

**Carter: It's too sandy.**

**Zia: Yeah.**

…**.**

From: SummerSpirit18

Oh ok.  
>Set:Best way to conquer the world?<br>Anubis:Do you ever had a collar anti fleas?  
>Aphopis:What's your fave colour?<br>Sadie:Did you ever get a letter from Hogwarts?

**Set: Cookies.**

**Anubis: Sadly yes.**

**Apophis: REEEEEEEEEED!**

**Sadie: I, honest to god wish I did, but no.**

…

From: randomlyawesome (Guest)

randomlyawesome:carter-  
>in ch1 you were told to read percy jackson. did you?<p>

sadie-  
>have you ever fantasized about walt andor had sex?

**Carter: Yes.**

**Sadie: Dude, I'M 13. JUST…. NO!**

…**..**

From: sadiekane031798

so first off love the story!  
>these are my questions:<br>Anubis: How did you feel when you kissed Sadie?  
>Are you jealous of Walt?<br>Do you ever think of you and Sadie getting married and having kids?  
>Sadie:<br>How do you feel when girls stare at Anubis?  
>When you lived in england did any boys hit on you?<br>What does Anubis do when he is jealous?  
>Hours:<br>Do you like Sadie or what cause that is how it seems to me.  
>Isis:<br>Who do you think you are saying who sadie can and can't date gosh I swear I  
>feel like slapping you!<p>

**M.A.P 13: Thanks! ^.^**

**Anubis: I felt fantastic. **

**And I am jealous of him.**

**The thought of us having kids never really crossed my mind…**

**Sadie: Intensely jealous -_- **

**And no, none did. **

**He pouts, and sulks, and goes into his emo corner. (yes, he has an emo corner)**

**Horus: NO.**

**Isis: I have rights!**

…

From: Guest

:Ohh... I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really mean. hahaha.

Apophis and Bast: I actually think this pairing sounds cute. I dare you two to  
>kiss each other on the lips, and say something nice to each other.<p>

**M.A.P 13: Well, they did live with each other for quite a while ;)**

**Apophis: Oh god no.**

_M.A.P 13: IT WAS A DARE! YOU GOTTA DO IT! *evil laughter*_

**Apophis: *glaring at questioner* I will find you… *turning to Bast* *cupping face with hands and gently kissing* you, have stunning eyes my dear.**

**Bast: *staring* *gulp* I… uh, I like your humor.**

…**..**

**M.A.P 13: I think we'll leave it at that ^.^**


	42. Chapter 42

From: Guest

:Dude i luv your story! But can you please finish updating the story Why Us? l  
>luv that one. So here are my questions: Anubis: Have you ever though of<br>kidnapping Sadie and if so what would you have done to her? Sadie: Are you so  
>desperate that you keep looking at pictures of Anubis online? Bast: Dont kill<br>me but have you ever though of doing it with Apophis? Carter: Do you like to  
>read fanfictions about you and Zia? Zia: Same as Carter and have you ever<br>liked anyone other than Carter? Thank you good night!

**M.A.P 13: I'm trying!**

**Anubis: Yes, and those details I shouldn't really go into…**

**Sadie: . . . No comment. . . **

**Bast: Um, no.**

**Carter: I occasionally look them up.**

_Sadie: Occasionally? The computer history says otherwise dear brother._

**Zia: No, and no.**

…**.**

From: AnnaYasashii

TY for putting my question, My classmate here is so giddy and crazy.  
>Questions:<p>

Anubis: Are you Emo?  
>Why did you kiss Sadie in the Throne of Fire? Any reasons except that it's her<br>birthday.

Carter: What was your first reaction when the REAL Zia kissed you?

bye!

**M.A.P 13: No problem!**

**Anubis: ERMAHGERD NO!**

**Because. She's attractive? **

**Carter: YES! YES YES YES!**

…**.**

From: SmileyFace123 (Guest)

SmileyFace123:I luv your story!  
>So here are the questions!<p>

Anubis:Why did you want to kiss Sadie on her birthday?  
>Does Ammit the Devourer sleep with you at night?<br>What do you think and how do you feel about Sadie?

Sadie and Carter:Tell me exactly how you met Walt.

Sadie:I Luv your sarcasm!

**Anubis: Because it was her birthday, and I forgot the chocolate back home.**

**Yes. He's quite a comfortable pillow.**

**I… like her a lot.**

**Sadie: Training. **

**Carter: When he walked in and sat on the couch. **

**Sadie: I know, it's fabulous.**

…**..**

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

Aww, don't make me ship Bast&Apophis... Yeah, I'm already do... Oh well! :)

Anywho, just because this is one of my favorite things ever-  
>Anubis&amp;Horus- Which one of you is a better singer? Which one can, hmm, eat the<br>most?

Anubis- Can you play any musical instruments? If so, which ones?

Carter- What is your favorite way to pass time?

Sadie&Carter- How often do you visit your parents?

Walt- Awesome! I read that book, but I wasn't a fan. Oh, well. :/ Also, what  
>is your second favorite book? And why- and I mean this nicely because I am<br>genuinely curious- do you like Nicki Manaj? She always kinda scared me. XD But  
>I'll admit, she did have some intresting sings.<p>

Sadie- How do you feel about glitter?

Bu-bye! :)

**M.A.P 13: The unintentional couple created here XD**

**Anubis: Horus eats the most, and I am a fabulous singer!**

**Horus: You're fatter than me, and I sing better. Karaoke said so.**

**Anubis: I play guitar.**

**Carter: Write.**

**Sadie: As often as we can!**

**Carter: Yup.**

**Walt: My second favorite? Twilight. And Nicki is awesome. **

**Sadie: Ew.**

…

From: The Ultimate Warrior

Ok lets do this. Sadie: I like you Anubis: you rock just saying Set: your  
>funny in a good : do you like Hats. Good bye.<p>

**Sadie: Thanks**

**Anubis: Thanks**

**Set: Thanks.**

…

From: BigReader16

I knew Id see a kiss from my master! Haha!  
>Apophis: How'd you like that little scene with Bast? I know you liked it.<br>Bast: Same as Apophis.  
>Anubis: Okay, now, one sec.*turns Sadie back and turns Anubis into what Sadoe<br>is most scared of*  
>Sadie: What do you think?<br>Carter: GET BACK HERE! OR ILL HAVE A SWARM OF MAN EATING BATS GOBBLE YOU DOWN!  
>Horus: I still think you suck. And I also think youre gay. Try to prove me<br>wrong. I dare you.

**Apophis: *blush* Silence.**

**Bast: *blushing***

**Anubis: JUSTIN BIEBER?!**

**Sadie: 0_0 *faints***

**Carter: *still running***

**Horus: *evil grin* **

…

From: Chief (Guest)

Chief:Awesome story!

Zia & Carter: If you had kids, what would you name them?  
>Ra: If you're in your awesome form, do you still like cookies? *Gives 1000000<br>cookies to Ra*  
>Carter, Walt &amp; Anubis: What's your favourite video game?<br>Set: Do you go to anger management? *Reads quote: Let me go, puny magicians,  
>so I can crush you!* Dude. -_-<br>Julius: Can't you materialize Ruby since you are God of the Underworld? (I  
>don't mean to offend you)<br>Sadie: Ever tried rainbow hair streaks?  
>Setne: Cows with lazer beams? -_- You must really like torture.<br>Thoth: What came first, the chicken or the egg?  
>Apep: Did you have a mom? If you didn't, how do you exist?<br>Ruby: Do you know your parents have a shrine of you?  
>Bast: Do you know Garfield?<br>Bes: Do you win every racing video game, 'cause you're an epic driver!  
>Horus: Do you like ** Carter off? If so, try and be an internet troll! ;)<br>Nut: Are you and Geb back together?  
>Khufu: What would you do if the world was made of Jell-O?<br>Zia: Do you hate Liz and Emma?

**Zia: Alexander, and if it was a girl Sophie.**

**Carter: Paul or pauletta.**

_Zia: Get out. Now._

**Ra: *instantly loves questioner***

**Carter: Tomb raider.**

**Anubis: Left for dead.**

**Walt: Red dead redemption undead nightmare.**

**Set: Not anymore ^.^ (I DO NOT WANT YOUR FUCKING APPLE JUICE!)**

**Julius: *shaking head* The world doesn't work like that.**

**Sadie: Tried it! Failed epically.**

**Setne: They're flawless and you know it!**

**Thoth: A cell.**

**Apophis: I did. She died ^.^**

**Ruby: . . . That's creepy.**

**Bast: Yup!**

**Bes: I challenged Set to a race once. I kicked his ass :)**

**Horus: Challenge accepted.**

**Nut: Yes ^.^**

**Khufu: *eyes widening* ACK! (translation: EAT IT ALL! NO MERCY, NO SURVIVORS!)**

**Zia: I don't hate them, I just greatly dislike them.**

…**.**

From: xXThe Solaris MaidenXx

Sup, I used to be Princess Anika Chan, anyway onto the Q's

Sekhmet: Awesome...what does Dracula look like, does he have a cape or is he just...decomposed?

Apophis: Poor you, just take all your anger out on my cousin, plus, what was it like in that prison thingy if you don't mind me asking

Me: *Sees Imhotep reforming, screams and runs*

Apophis: HELL YEAH MAN *Gives nuclears and atomics to you* GO NUTS MAN!

Lord Set: THANKS, here Leroy, *Shows him my sister* Leroy,ATTACK!

Lord Geb and Lady Nut: I took Ra to cookie land so GO NUTS!

Lord Set: I know how you feel, no one appreciates me either, *Gives you nuclears*

Lord Geb: Go on, you know you want to :)

Apophis: *Images attack my mind* OH MY GOSH! EEW! GROSS! *Runs away screaming and hides behind Thoth and Horus screaming* I HAVE TO GO TO THERAPY NOW! SAVE ME!

Lord Khonsu, Lord of the Moon and Time: HELL YEAH MAN

Walt: *Puts hand on shoulder* Anyway, Nikki Minaj is AWESOME right?

Anubis: SHE'S AWESOME RIGHT?

Isis: Ah what the heck, some people don't like me, just...just do what ever *Runs away and finds comfort in watching Ra throw cookies at Passers*

Horus: That's AMAZING! anyway...what would you pick: A Sword or a Spear?

Lord Osiris and Lady Ruby: Yeah but you can't actually go to the normal world and do shopping or whatever

Bast: Yup, she does

Carter: Yeah...so, is a Khopesh hard to use? I'd ask Horus but he's a god and therefore is awesome...you're awesome to but...yeah

Lady Nephthys: and it's massive, wait, if you're the river goddess then what's Sobek? The god of Crocodiles on Steroids?

Cleo: Awesome, do you miss your family

Felix: I dare you to turn Brooklyn house into a winter wonderland with every type of Penguin there

Jaz: Really? can you back-flip and how long did it take to learn?

Amos: Who are your...munchkins?

Thoth: OK, he can't be worse than my brother though, he swears, like, practically every day

Lord Set: I advise that you don't eat Martian Mangoes, you don't know what's in them

M.A.P13: ROCK ON SISTA! Thanks for putting my review up

Apophis: I was reading the "Mark of Athena" and I thought about who would be a better ruler of the world: You or Gaea but once I actually thought about it you'd be a better ruler I mean Eating SUN! DUDE THAT IS JUST FREAKING AWESOME! GO YOU! 

Me: *Still running around screaming as Imhotep found me and chases me* HORUS, THOTH, CARTER ANYBODY SAVE ME!

**Sekhmet: He looks pretty average. Except he's pretty damn creepy.**

**Apophis: *flinch* I prefer… not to talk about that….**

***slow evil grin* Fuck. Yes.**

**Set: *thumbs up***

**Geb: Thanks**

**Nut: Thanks ^.^**

**Set: *wide grin***

**Geb: I do.**

**Apophis: *snickering***

**Khonsu: YES**

**Walt: YES SHE IS.**

**Anubis: *sweatdrop***

**Isis: *sneer***

**Horus: Spear!**

**Osiris: Sadly, no.**

**Bast: okay then.**

**Carter: Not really. After a bit of usage and training it's actually pretty simple.**

**Nephthys: Exactly.**

**Cleo: Yeah, I do miss them. But these guys are pretty good to.**

**Felix: Accepted!**

**Jaz: Took me a month to learn it.**

**Amos: *smile* Sadie and Carter.**

**Thoth: Set. Drunk. Saturday night. Enough said.**

**Set: EXACTLY! Now their offering me apple juice -.-**

**M.A.P 13: No problem bro.**

**Apophis: I know right! That woman ain't got shit on me.**

***everyone watching***

…**..**

From: Guest

:Ra: How are you? You seem to have thing for felines. I mean, first you had  
>Sekhmet as The Eye of Ra, and she's a lion. Then you had Bast, and she's a cat<br>(I love Bast, by the way). What's up with that?

**Ra: SOFT KITTY, WARM KITTY, LITTLE BALL OF FUR! HAPPY KITTY, SLEEPY KITTY, PURR PURR PURR!**

…**..**

From: Guest

:Oh, I see a bunch of people shipping Apophis and Bast now. :D Thanks for  
>doing the dare, you two (I bet you liked it; don't deny it).<p>

M.A.P.13: I was laughing so hard. You're awesome. I love your other stories  
>too!<p>

Anyway... seeing as other questioners have asked the questions I wanted to ask  
>to Bast and Apophis, I think I'll move on to other characters now.<p>

Shezmu: How you doing? How's the blood and wine business going?  
>Felix: What's your favorite type of penguin? Least favorite?<br>Bes and Tawaret: How's it going? Do you guys have any "dwarf hippo babies"  
>yet? I think they would look adorable. :)<br>Sadie: Have you ever tried listening to classical music?  
>Set: Tell us all a funny story!<br>Ra: Here's a chocholate chip cookie for you!

That's all for now.

**M.A.P 13: I know! I'm like L'oreal! (let's say it together ladies! Because we're worth it XD)**

**Shezmu: It's doing real well surprisingly. And I'm quite fine!**

**Felix: Emperor! And I have no least favorite.**

**Bes: 0_0**

**Tawaret: -/-**

**Sadie: Oh god no.**

**Set: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**Ra: COOOOOOKIE!**

…**..**

From: Guest

:This is a question for anyone and everyone to answer.  
>Out of the following three pairings, which is your favorite?<p>

Amos and Bast  
>Anubis and Bast<br>Apophis and Bast

Yes, I know this is mean.

**M.A.P 13: PERSONAL OPINION: ApophisxBast**

**Thoth: Hm, judging by the theoretical compatibility and history with each other, I must say AmosxBast.**

**Anubis: Me and bast? Ew. I'd say Apophis and Bast.**

**Sadie: Uncle Amos needs a girlfriend…**

**Carter: Apophis. It might shut him up.**

**Set: Apophis, for shits and giggles.**

**Nephthys: Apophis.**

**Isis: Amos deserves someone, so I say him.**

**Osiris: Amos.**

**Horus: Apophis.**

**Ra: Puppy and kitty :3**

**Walt: Apophis.**

**Zia: Amos**

**Cleo: Anubis?**

**Amos: Apophis.**

**Bast: I DUNNO!**

**Apophis: *faint blush* *mumble***

**Felix: Puppy!**

**Julius: I dunno.**

…

From: DreamsDisasters (Guest)

DreamsDisasters:Hello, I am a random girl who needs a life!  
>Carter: Why do people not like you? You're my favorite character!<br>Sadie: Same as Carter. You're my 2nd favorite character! WTF PEOPLE!  
>Set: When you were on Mars did you see Pigfarts? I need to know!<br>Epveryone: Go on Youtube and look up Cassjaytuck: The Serpents shadow. Watch  
>the video and tell me what you think! Isn't she hilarious?<br>-Dreams & Disasters

**Carter: I dunno DX and thanks**

**Sadie: I know! It's mean.**

**Set: Yes. It was fabulous, and I rode on rumble roar.**

**M.A.P 13: YOU HEARD HER GUYS!**

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: DONE AGAIN! I'm sorry; I've been intensely fangirling over this series called Broken Saints. It's super creepy, super weird, and super fabulous **


	43. Chapter 43

From: MysticxVamp

Sadie: Have ever been to a Adele concert?

Carter: What's in your locker now ?

Walt : What's it like hosting Anubis ?

Anubis: What's your less favorite part of being hosted by Walt?

Horus : Have you and Anubis fought or had a large disagreement, and what was  
>it about, also who<p>

Julius: Have the Faust always hated you , if so why do you think?

Khonsu : I think your a player, Have you ever been with someone lol?

All Characters : what do you think would happen if Set became king?

Nephthys : Wait if Set king wouldn't you become queen ( why would you try to  
>stop that), Are you guys back together, I always thought your relationship so<br>off and on lol ? P.s your one of my favorite goddess

**Sadie: Yup!**

**Carter: A LOT of books. And doggie treats.**

**Walt: Horrible. I SEE images of Sadie that he's thinking of. *shudder***

**Anubis: He sees what I think about**

**Horus: Yes. Too many to count actually**

**Julius: Because I hate football and told Mrs. Faust that her cooking was horrible. **

**Khonsu: *flinch* Yeah. Once I was with someone, a long time ago though.**

**M.A.P 13: From the poll count, 99% say oh shit, 1% says: HELL YES (*cough* Set voted *cough*)**

**Nephthys: I'd try to stop it, because I am horrible at ruling. And, it's still an on again off again thing. Right now were together though. And thank you!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

From: lilyoyobro461

omg this is awesome! By the way, how much more updates do you think you'll be  
>doing for this story?<p>

anyways..To the questions...

Bast: If you're a cat woman where do you use the bathroom?

Ra: Do you ever have a craving for weasel cookies?

Carter: Are you a pro at video games? You seem like it:P

Sadie: Who's your favorite singer besides Adele?

Anubis: Is Sadie ever the last person you think about before going to bed?

Walt: Do you like hockey? If so then what's your favorite team?

Nephthys: Is it possible for a river goddess to drown?

Set: Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?

Thank you for your time and effort! :) Good day.

**M.A.P 13: No idea!**

**Bast: The girl's washroom. That's where. **

**Ra: WEASLE COOOOOOOOOOOKIE!**

**Carter: I, uh, heh, I have a reasonable amount of talent. Especially with Silent hill, though Set still does better than me. Then again, he probably originated from Silent hill… so…**

**Sadie: Katy Perry!**

**Anubis: *blush* Sometimes…**

**Walt: Yes. And I say the Pittsburg Penguins!**

**Nephthys: Nope!**

**Set: Yes, I have actually.**

…

From: Guest

:Aw... Ra, you sang "Soft kitty"? That's so cute! I love you! I'm officially  
>giving you ownership of my cookie factory (you know, if I actually owned one.<p>

Thoth: Do you like watching Nova Science on PBS? What's your favorite subject  
>ever? And what do you like talking about the most (academics-wise)?<p>

:Hold, on. Isn't Ra sane now? So why does he still act senile?

**Ra: Kitty! Cookie! KITTY COOKIE!**

**Thoth: Sometimes, and my favorite subject must be English.**

**M.A.P 13: Good point…**

_Ra: *evil smirk* Ra is a good boy!_

…**..**

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

Hey guys! Here are my questions.  
>Dear Lord Ra:<br>I love you so much for singing 'Soft Kittie" :D! That was awesome. Here's a  
>giant chocolate chip cookie. *hands over cookie the size of an elephant*<br>Enjoy!  
>Dear Lord Thoth:<br>Sheldon has to be my favorite too.:) I also really like Leonard. What do you  
>think about Sheldon being with Amy, considering both are...um...Sheldon and<br>Amy, and have you ever tried to annoy anyone with Sheldon's famous "knock  
>knock knock *name* knock knock knock *name* knock knock knock *name*?<br>Dear Lord Sobek:  
>Oh...I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I just want to say that you're one of<br>my favorite gods. .  
>Dear Felix:<br>I'm not sure if you've answered this before but what is your favorite kind of  
>penguin?<br>To the single gods (Sobek, Bast, Serquet, etc.):  
>Please be honest when you answer, is there anyone you like...romantically of<br>course?  
>Thank you, Angelica<p>

**Ra:*has entered a new level of happiness***

**Thoth: Well, I guess they both complement each other in different ways. And yes. I tried it on Isis, and ended up having ¾ of my butt covered in 3****rd**** degree burns.**

**Sobek: Forgiven.**

**Felix: Emperor penguin!**

***everyone silent* **

**M.A.P 13: Guys? *noticing empty seats* those bastards.**

…**..**

From: Guest

:Hi everyone! :D

I saw DreamSisters ask you to watch CassJayTuck's video. How'd you like them?

Bast: What if you went on a blind date and found it was Apophis?  
>Apophis: What if you went on a blind date and found it was Bast?<p>

I know you two were made for each other. I'm determined to get you to admit  
>that! xD<p>

M.A.P.13: If anything goes on between these two, let us all know! And thanks  
>for the laughs. :)<p>

**Thoth: It was quite an interesting video. Set played it 20 times after -_-**

**Bast: Oh god…. *blushing* **

_M.A.P 13: Purrrrrrrrr ;)_

**Apophis: *slow evil smile* Step one: order spaghetti. Step two: Get lots of alcohol. Step three: Offer Bast a ride home. Step four: Make my move. Step Five: Hehehehehe…..*winking at Bast***

**M.A.P 13: Oh I will XD and my job is to make you all laugh.**

_Set: You're failing._

**M.A.P 13: :'( hater….**

…**..**

From: xXThe Solaris MaidenXx

Thoth: Okay...that's creepy  
>Aphophis: Sorry dude...what do you prefer: Oranges or Pineapples? and you'd<br>definitely beat her any day! for this I'm on Team Apophis! WOOHOO GO APOPHIS  
>*Throws up Pom-poms like a cheerleader*<br>Me: Wait, what's a human sized Orange and Panda doing here? *Stares at the  
>Orange and Panda*<br>Set: Don't take the juice, it's probably poisoned  
>Ra: BUBBLEGUM! ORANGES! PANDA! COOKIES! *Gives Ra 1000000000 cookies*<br>Me: *Sees Imhotep running at me again* Right, I guess he wants it the hard way  
>*Judo flips him* ORANGES AND TEAM APOPHIS FOR THE WIN WOOHOO!<br>Seeya guys and why is that Orange and Panda stalking Shezmu

**Thoth: Humph. *pouting***

**Apophis: Pineapples. Oranges are annoying. IKR! THIS*pointing at questioner* is my fan squad. Join us, we have cookies.**

_Ra: COOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEESSSSSS SSSSSSSSS!_

**Set: I know it is *glaring at Martian's***

**Ra: *dies***

**M.A.P 13: So… random…. IT WAS FABULOUS!**

…**..**

From: sadiekane031798

okay so congrats on this amazing story

Anubis and Sadie: Have you ever thought of doing "it"

Carter: how do you feeel about Anubis giiving Sadie her first kiss?

Sadie: do you like 1D?

Walt: why couldn''t you like Jaz and leave Sadie alone so she could be with  
>Anubis?<p>

Sadie: what do you see in Walt anyway?

Anubis: your so nice! even though Walt is trying to take Sadie from you you  
>help him. how do yoou do it?<p>

Cleo: how do you feel about Anubis do you think he is cute?

Sadie: what would you do if one of your trainees was flirting with Anubis?

Anubis: what would you do if another god was flirting with Sadie?

**Anubis: *blushing really dark***

**Sadie: W-well….**

**Carter: *glaring daggers at Anubis***

**Sadie: Some songs I like!**

**Walt: :'(**

**Sadie: . . . Sexy boy toy?**

**Anubis: Extreme tolerance.**

**Cleo: He is cute, but he's Sadies.**

**Sadie: MINE MINE MINE!**

**Anubis: OH HELL NO!**

…**..**

From: magicalunicorn000

Woah freaky! In my story, loves simplicity, I was about to make Zia and  
>Carter's baby a girl named Sophia Alexandra Kane. :0<p>

**Carter: *mind just blown***

**Zia: That is freaky.**

**M.A.P 13: lol**

…

From: BigReader16

Hello once more! And now... My big question time! Haha!  
>Carter: IF YOU GET BACK HERE, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKETHE HALO GAMES!<br>Sadie: Mom, Justin Bieber? I totally. Agree... HES AWFUL!*turns Anubis back*  
>Anubis: Sorry about that. Hey, do you gamble? Gamble against Khonsu and kick<br>his ** afterwards!  
>Bast and Apophis: Okay, just admit it! You have feelings for each other, I<br>know it!  
>Horus: Youre silence is making you more gay. I said prove me wrong and that<br>you are not gay. That means... I say make out with... Artemis, the greek  
>goddess of the moon. Ive met her, and she is a babe!<p>

**Carter: *yelling over shoulder* HALO IS FABULOUS!**

**Sadie: Indeed. Must be female.**

**Anubis: I already won against him. **

**Bast: N-NO! *Thinking: He IS hot…* **

**Apophis: LIES! *Thinking: Dammit, they're onto me!***

**Horus: I'm married. I have four children. I am not gay.**

…**.**

**M.A.P 13: You, my lovely questioners, are flawless. Enough said. Thank you so much for sending in these questions, and giving me more genius idea's.**

**I'm hoping to see some new stories up, about some specific couples (*cough* Apophis/Bast *cough*) you are all wonderful writers, and I'm leaving It up to you to expand on these plot bunnies in a tale. Keep sending your questions in, and keep reading!**

**CIAO!**


	44. Chapter 44

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

Hello, again mis amigos!(:

Anubis- Can you speak any languages other then ancient Egyptian and English? I  
>would hope so, or you must be having a fun time trying to figure out what the<br>spirits of the dead are saying if they're, like for instance, Spainish  
>speaking.<p>

Horus- What was it like in Carter's head? Like, when he was thinking about  
>Zia? Hmm?(;<p>

Carter- Who was your favorite initate (ignoring my spelling issues, please) to  
>teach?<p>

Isis- Do people ever compare you to Isis (the Greek goddess of the rainbow,  
>although I'm sure you're aware of that) becaus of your rainbow wings? And do<br>you always have the wings, or just when you want to [have them]?

Set- Honey, you're hilarious. Just saying. Anyway, if you could have been  
>Anubis' father figure, instead of Osiris, would you?<p>

Nepthys- Do you ever wish you had kept Anubis? Also, are you always calm and  
>nice, ect, or do you have mood swings a lot? Like, how water changes?<p>

Sadie- Have you ever tried to break into Carter's locker?

Bye! 3

Love the story, keep up the great work M.A.P.13(:

**Anubis: I speak many languages!**

**Horus: eh, well, he was having some very interesting thoughts about her :)**

**Carter: Felix. He's real fun.**

**Isis: Yes. They often pray to the wrong Isis, and that pisses me off. And I only have them when I want to have them.**

**Set: *pondering* Yes. I would've raised him right to! In no way would he be an moping little emo child!**

**Nephthys: I do wish that I had kept him. And I do my best to keep myself calm, though occasionally I find myself faltering.**

…**.**

From: Guest

:Awesome story sista! Please update your other stories. Here are my questions  
>Nepheys: Sorry i spelled your name wrong but whos better Set or Osiris?<br>Anubis: Are you aware that in Carters and Sadies recordings Sadie says that  
>you are cute or hot? Set:I NEED YOU TO DO THE DOUGIE IN YOUR RED DISCO SUIT!<br>Bast&Apophis: Why do you guys hate and fight each other all the time cant you  
>guys just talk it out over frozen yougert? Zia:Did your shabti annoy the crap<br>out of you? Everyone: Do you know Nellys Hot in Here lyrics? Thanks

**Nephthys: Set.**

**Anubis: I am XD I don't mind one bit.**

**Set: :O TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE, DOUGIE! TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE, DOUGIE!**

**Bast: No. I don't like frozen yogurt.**

**Apophis: My kitten, I mean Bast, doesn't like frozen yogurt.**

**Zia: Of course she did. And yes I do.**

…**.**

From: BigReader16

I'm back! And with more questions!  
>Bast and Apophis: I can read minds you knkw. YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY INTO ONE<br>ANOTHER! That is so going to be a fic!  
>Sadie: I agree, I agree... And Katy Perry? Im more Harlend and All American<br>Rejects personally. Both rock!  
>Anubis: Eat Horus in falcon form, and you can be a jackal.<br>Horus: Turn into a falcon and let Anubis eat you. Also, I dont believe you.  
>Carter: *grabs a megaphone* Get back here! The snake is being eaten by the<br>albino gator! Are you more for the elites or humans? Im so for the elites.  
>THEY ARE FRIGGIN' AWESOME!<br>Set and Osiris/Julius: Get along with each other, and no hurting each other!  
>Thoth: Would yiu ever be caught getting it on with a human girl? Jist curious,<br>Im no perv.

**Bast: N-no were not! *blushing a darker shade of red***

**Apophis: *touching Bast's cheek* your cheeks are my favorite color.**

_Set: GET A ROOM!_

**Sadie: Indeed they do.**

**Anubis: But… he'll taste horrible.**

**Horus: *glare* Of course you wouldn't, you simple minded buffoon. **

**Carter: ELITES FTW!**

**Set: NO!**

**Osiris: *sneer***

**Thoth: *shaking head* I'm a married man.**

…**.**

From: Guest

:"Apophis: Pineapples. Oranges are annoying. IKR! THIS*pointing at questioner*  
>is my fan squad. Join us, we have cookies."<p>

Hahaha. I see what you did there, with the annoying oranges. And I will join  
>your fan squad if you and Bast admit your love for each other and get married.<p>

**Apophis: *deep blush* Hm… fangirl, nice looking wife… no fangirl, no nice looking wife… *pondering* OH BAAAAAAAAST!**

…

From: lilyoyobro461

:D

Apophis: I thought you were a snake... Dont snakes like eat cats or something?

Horus: Do you care about anyone besides yourself? (Not to sound rude or  
>anything)<p>

Thoth: Whats your favorite number? :3

Anubis: Do you ever just turn into a giant jackal for fun?

Set: Do you have any other children, besides Anubis?

Cleo: Whats your favorite book series?

Walt: Whats Anubis's most disturbing thoughts?

Sadie: Do you like to skateboard?

Bast: Are you really interested in Apophis A.K.A CHAOS?

Thanx:)

**Apophis: *evil smirk* Yes we do. In many different ways.**

_Bast: *covering face in mortification* Oh god…_

**Horus: Hm… my mother, father, wife…. That's about it.**

**Thoth: 13.**

**Anubis: Yes!**

**Set: No.**

**Cleo: Harry potter!**

**Walt: . . . About how to kill everyone.**

**Sadie: Yup!**

**Bast: . . . He's gotten a little more decent . . . **

…**..**

From: Chief (Guest)

Chief:Great Chap! X)

Carter: Have you ever gone to the gym to impress Zia? ;) (Let Zia hear this  
>too)<br>Zia: What would it be like if Carter proposed?  
>Sadie: What would you rather have, Carter to stop being "annoying" or your mum<br>back? (No offense) *hides in corner*  
>Horus: How's your trolling?<br>Set: Do you hate apple juice? *Gives 1000000000000000000000000 cartons of  
>apple juice*<br>Ra: Who would win, you or Zeus? 9999999999999999999999999999 99999 GIANT  
>COOKIES if you answer.<br>Anubis: Do you know where Atlantis is?  
>Bes: Why don't you shave? (No offense meant)<br>Amos: Is Set giving you trouble? *Glares at Set with Giant apple juice  
>cartons*<br>Bast: I DARE you to flirt with Apep like with the airport guards! ;)  
>Apep: I DARE you to flirt back like you mean it! (Both of you, no small stuff,<br>make it convincing) *Gives evil smile*  
>Julius: If you could change the past, what would you change?<br>Ruby: Did you know your parents didn't accept Carter because they reminded him  
>of your husband? (No offense meant)<br>Liz & Emma: Do you hate Zia?  
>Isis: Your son cut your head off! 0_0<p>

**Carter: Yes. I failed **

**Zia: Very amusing.**

**Sadie: Mom back.**

**Horus: Trololololo, lolololo, lololololo….**

**Set: . . . FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU!**

**Ra: RA!**

**Anubis: Yes. It's under the sea.**

**Bes: **** and damage my man hide?**

**Amos: Not yet.**

**Bast: *turning to Apophis* Oh my Apophis. Have you been working out? *running fingers down arm* I swear you have. Tell me; is your tongue as long as everything else?**

**Apophis: I can assure you, it is. Now tell ME, *resting hand on hip* Why is it that such a beautiful woman like you, has no boyfriend, or suitors?**

**Julius: Yes, I would.**

**Ruby: *jaw drop* How rude!**

**Liz: Nope!**

**Emma: No.**

**Isis: I'm PAINFULLY aware.**

…**.**

From: AnnaYasashii

I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS FIC! ANYWAYS, MORE QUESTIONS:

Carter: What did Sadie get you on your 15th birthday?

Anubis: Do you know Nico di Angelo?  
>Oh c'mon man, tell the truth, why did you kiss Sadie on her Birthday? Cross my<br>heart I won't tell anybody. and except it was her birthday alright!

Walt: How did you felt when Sadie kissed you?

Dang! Inner thoughts stop controlling me!

**Carter: A new cell phone.**

**Anubis: Yes. And it was because it was her birthday.**

**Walt: Real happy.**

…

From: Guest

:Set, don't be a hater!

And PLEASE tell us a story! Please? Because you're sexy and hilarious. And I  
>love your red disco suit. And I will call you the rockin' red reaper if you<br>tell us a funny story. :)

**Set: I shall be a hater! And I will tell you one. Next time.**

…**..**

From: erza scarlet the titania

Hey people! I gots more questions for you. *walks in dragging an unconcious Ra  
>behind*<p>

Sadie: You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo awesome. Here's my  
>entire box of cookies. Share them with Anubis.<br>Anubis: YOU ARE EMO! EAT EMO WAFFLES! AND THE COOKIES I GAVE YOU!  
>Apophis: I like you, so I'll go easy. Do you have facebook? :3<br>Bast: I like you too. I do think that you and Apophis are acute couple. Name 3  
>good qualities about him.<br>Apophis (again):Same as Bast.

That's it friends. Bye! *walks away still dragging Ra*

**Sadie: Thanks!**

**Anubis: I AM NO EMO PUNY MORTAL!**

**Apophis: Yup!**

**Bast: His eyes, some parts of his personality, and his… normal, non-psychotic smile.**

**Apophis: First and foremost, her laugh. It is a gorgeous laugh. Her hair. Even though she doesn't use L'Oreal (****) It looks a lot better than mine. And finally, her fighting skills. I admire them greatly; as she has perfected many techniques I could not.**

**Ra: C-cookie….**

…

**M.A.P 13: DONE. No long notice today folks! That's all!**

**Ciao!**


	45. Chapter 45

From: xXThe Solaris MaidenXx

Hi again!

M.A.P 13: I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T KILL RA!  
>Apophis: YES I'M ON YOUR FAN SQUAD! YOU'RE AWESOME! Come join Team Apophis, we<br>have Ice cream too- wait *Looks at Apophis* Do we have Ice cream? LOL This is  
>like Star Wars except we have a MUCH COOLER RULER: Come to the dark side, we<br>have cookies  
>Isis: Do you like chocolate? If so then what's your favourite type?<br>Anubis: DO you like Bubblegum  
>Horus: Do you like Fudge?<br>Set: Do you like Gangnam Style?  
>Everyone else: Do you like Fudge<p>

Seeya my friends! *Stares at the human sized Pineapple* RANDOM IS MY MIDDLE  
>NAME!<p>

**M.A.P 13: ERMAHGERD lies.**

**Apophis: We have ice cream. And YES!**

**Isis: No.**

**Anubis: YES.**

**Horus: Yes!**

**Set: YES!**

…**.**

Story: Ask me anything you like  
>Chapter: 44. Chapter 44<p>

From: Annie Remmy Aurum

Hello, everyone! :D

Sadie&Anubis&Carter&Set&Horus- What's your favorite insults?

Anubis- Do you ever wish that Nepthys and Set had kept you? I feel like I've  
>already asked this, so sorry if I have!(: Also, what's your favorite fruit?<p>

Horus- Has anyone ever, like in the ever as in as long as you've lived,  
>spelled yor name so horribly you've just smacked them?<p>

Bye!(:

**Sadie: Your mom's so fat, when she fell in the pool she caused the Japanese tsunami.**

**Anubis: Your birth certificates an apology letter issued from the condom factory. **

**Carter: Were you born on the highway? Cause that's where most accident happen**

**Set: Hehe!**

**Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental! **

**Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice. **

**Are your parents siblings? **

**As an outsider, what do you think of the human race? **

**Better at sex than anyone; now all he needs is a partner. **

**Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. **

**Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home? **

**Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? **

**Do you want people to accept you as you are or do you want them to like you? **

**Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull? **

**Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you? **

**Don't you need a license to be that ugly? **

**Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege! **

**Go ahead, tell them everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds. **

**Have you considered suing your brains for non-support? **

**He has a mind like a steel trap - always closed! **

**He is living proof that man can live without a brain! **

**He is the kind of a man that you would use as a blueprint to build an idiot. **

**He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost. **

**Here's 20 cents. Call all your friends and bring back some change! **

**Hi! I'm a human being! What are you? **

**How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open? **

**I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. **

**Horus: . . . Damn you set; you took all the good ones…**

**Anubis: I kinda do. It would've been nice to have been raised by my biological parents but…**

**Horus: Well, if Set spelling my name Whoreus is bad, then yes, I have.**

…**..**

From: Masked Man (Guest)

Masked Man:Wow...this is getting a little strange...um...I have a couple more  
>questions.<br>Apophis: If you were locked in a closet with Bast, what would you do?  
>Bast: I propose the same question to you.<br>Walt: What's the best part about being Anubis's host? What's the worst part?  
>Desjardins: I find you to be a very interesting character. What were some of<br>the arguments you had with Julius Kane about?  
>Nice job with the story.<p>

**Apophis: . . . **

**Bast: . . .**

**Walt: Best part? I'm alive. Worst part? I have an emo in me.**

**Desjardins: -_- oh god…**

…**.**

From: Guest

:Hello here are my questions:

Bast: Did you notice how Apophis called you his kitten? And why did you let  
>him touch your cheek? HMMMM?<p>

Apophis: My kitten, really? Did you not think anyone would notice that? Anyway  
>do you find Bast beautiful?<p>

Sadie: Can you tell us exactly what you thought when Anubis kissed you? And  
>have you heard of the couple Salt? In my opinion it is the worst couple EVER<p>

Carter: same as sadie just not the jealous part

Amos: Are you jealous that Apophis has spent more time with Bast with her  
>being in Cleopatras needal and all?<p>

Anubis: Are you jealous that Sadie and Walt kissed more times that you and  
>Sadie have? Can you change that? Prove it to me by kissing Sadie.<p>

Walt: I hate you and you suck. You and the couple name (just the name not  
>Sadie) Salt should die in a hole along with however named you Walt. What type<br>of name in Walt? Why not Casey?

Set: I dare you (and you have to do it) to kiss Nepheys. NOW

M.A.P 13: Thanks and can you give the feather of truth to Sadie, Carter,  
>Anubis, Apophis, Amos, and Bast please?<p>

**Bast: *blush* *crossing arms***

**Apophis: Yes I do.**

**Sadie: Oh. My. God. Literally. And… Salt? Isn't that the movie with Angelina Jolie?**

**Carter: -_-**

**Amos: . . . A little . . . **

**Anubis: *growl* *grabbing Sadie and kissing* **

**Walt: Ouch. **

**Set: *smirk* Bitch, please.**

_Nephthys: _

**M.A.P 13: Totally.**

…**.**

From: I luv dolphins (Guest)

I luv dolphins:I love your story!  
>Here are the questions!<p>

Horus:What are the most embarrassing things carter thought of when you were  
>inside of him.<br>Isis:same thing but for sadie.  
>Sadie,Carter,Walt,and Anubis:have you ever met Nico Di Angelo?<br>Ra:*throws 999999999999999999999999999 cookies at Ra!*  
>Sadie:have you ever listened to Taylor Swifts songs before?<br>Carter and Sadie:do you know there are Greek and Roman gods,and Camp  
>Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter which is a camp for Demi gods?(half human and half<br>god)

**Horus: Zia n-**

_Carter: SHUT UP!_

**Isis: . . . **

**Sadie: No.**

**Carter: No.**

**Walt: No.**

**Anubis: Yes.**

**Ra: *in cookie heaven***

**Sadie: Sometimes.**

**Carter: Yup.**

**Sadie: No.**

…

From: BigReader16

Im back again!  
>Apophis and Bast:YES! I knew you both liked each other! And by answering<br>questions from other people, you proved it!  
>Carter: Are you ever going to come back? The snake is gone, and I cant summon<br>bats. Yet.  
>Sadie: Hmm... What is the one thing you have always wanted ti do?<br>Anubis: Same as Sadie.  
>Horus: Hm... Fine, Ill believe you for now. But. I dare you to let everyone<br>kick you where Ra doesnt shine. Yup. EVERYONE!  
>Zia: Youre kinda cute. Yup! I said it! But, anyways. I dare you to put flames<br>to Khonsu's head!  
>Thoth: You like the number 13? Thats my lucky number! Anything that has to do<br>with luck, good or bad, gives me good luck! Im one of the luckiest magicians  
>ever!<p>

**Apophis: Oh shush.**

**Bast: Heh.**

**Carter: *hiding***

**Sadie: Sky dive!**

**Anubis: Spend a week on the moon.**

_Khonsu: You wanna spend a week on me? That'll be more than $20 bro._

**Anubis: X_X**

**Horus: NO!**

**Zia: OH KHONSUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Thoth: Awesome.**

…**.**

From: Chief (Guest)

Chief:You are the best writer ever. If this was on youtube... LIKE, FAVOURITE,  
>SUBSCRIBE! Anyways, embarrassment, er, I mean question time begins!<p>

Zia: What would you do if Carter was mobbed by fangirls?  
>Carter: Ever thought of having a Carter jr around? :3<br>Sadie: Have you ever wanted to join the army since you love combat boots?  
>Anubis: Sadie said that they have good gyms in the underworld after seeing<br>your 6 pack. Is that true?  
>Julius: Have you obliterated Sente yet? I hate that biatch. ):P<br>Bast: I SUPER DARE you to date Apep. ;)  
>Apep: Take her to a nice restaurant! 3<br>Ruby: Is Heaven real?  
>Bes: Where'd you get your speedo? PS: CLEAN YOUR CAR! :)<br>Set: Take Nephytis (Sorry I spelt your name wrong) to the best disco! XD If  
>you don't... *Glances at apple juice army*<br>Thoth: Was Albert E. one of your hosts?  
>Ruby: My mom is too strict and I can't hold my anger off any longer. Advice<br>please? :'(

**M.A.p 13: Yay! Except its Follow, favorite, and review!**

**Zia: *pulls out shotgun* Bring it.**

**Carter: *blushing deep red***

**Sadie: Yes I have!**

**Anubis: Yup!**

**Julius: Yes I have!**

**Bast: . . . Wanna announce it?**

_Apophis: Later._

**Apophis: Hm. Later.**

**Ruby: I like to think it is.**

**Bes: The beach store. AND NO!**

**Set: *grabs Nephthys* LETS GO LOVE!**

**Thoth: Why yes, he was.**

**Ruby: Try to talk it out with her. Explain to her that, your feeling a little caged and you were wondering if there were any ways that you could relax the rules a bit. If that doesn't work explain that your feeling stressed and untrusted, and that you were wondering on why she's being so strict with you now. If that doesn't work, go to your dad.**

…**..**

From: Guest

:Other questioners are making me so happy. They're making Bast and Apophis  
>real. It's awesome.<p>

Apophis, I hope Bast agreed to marry you. If she did, I'm part of your  
>fansquad.<p>

That's all I have to say. :)

**M.A.P 13: All the questioners are flawless people!**

**Apophis: Marriage?! Wait, what?**

…**.**

From: AnnaYasashii

* Evilly Smiles and Shows the most scariest face that can make the world's  
>bravest man weep*<p>

Everyone at Brooklyn House/21st Nome:  
>Have you ever heard of the Band Against the Current NY? If you have, Have you<br>ever heard they're song 'Thinking'? It is an awesome song, and I suggest you  
>hear it.<p>

Shezmu: How do you make perfume out of Blood? who uses them? Dracula or Edward  
>Cullen?<p>

Anubis: Fine.  
>What was your reaction when Bast called you dog?<br>Do you still have those ' In a good mood once every eon or so' phases?  
>How did you meet Nico di Angelo?<p>

Thoth: How do you pronounce Djehuti? I even have a mistake calling in  
>Ja-hooty. No offense though.<p>

Carter: What was your reaction when Sadie gave you A Cellphone for your  
>Birthday?<p>

Finally! M.A.P 13 AWESOME STORY! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! 素晴らしい  
>ついていく!<p>

**Shezmu: Dracula. Edward is gay.**

**Anubis: Humph. Ouch. Yes. And Yes.**

**Thoth: It is pronounced Je-hooty -_-**

**Carter; YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**M.A.P 13: Thanks XD**

…**..**

From: Hope-Hikari

Walt - OKAY I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I STRONGLY DISLIKE NICKI MINAJ! Just  
>needed to get that off my chest, and seriously? That scary lady who scares me<br>to the underworld / Hades / Tartarus / Duat / Or whatever you call it (forgot  
>sorry) and back? Taylor Swift exists and her songs are awesome.<p>

Thoth - Greeks are not bad. Ever heard of Percy's relationship with his  
>father, or Annabeth's with her mother? Greeks love  look up to their parents.  
>And Ares is the only douchebag I can see there other than the evil Titans,<br>Giants and monsters. And maybe Hera. And Zeus. And... Let's just stick with  
>the fact that they are paranoid not evil.<p>

Carter - Rihanna, really? She's better than Nicki Minaj but I'm going to go  
>with Sadie's taste in music. Adele is great.<p>

**Walt: :'(**

**Thoth: Huh. You think I didn't know that already?**

**Carter: UNACCEPTABLE.**

…

**M.A.P 13: DONE AGAIN.**

**Ciao!**


	46. Chapter 46

From: BigReader16

Yeah, Im going to torture a few of you now...  
>Bast and Apophis: Im not leaving you two alone. Ever. Now, go read some<br>M-rated stories for a few days. Or, Ill turn you both into crickets and Ill  
>eat you...<br>Carter: Yeah, Im back to torture! So... Im gonna enjoy this. YOU HAVE TO WATCH  
>PEOPLE BLEED TO DEATH!<br>Zia: Yeah, youre too nice to torture. But, if I was your age and from this  
>time, what would be the chances that we would end up dating?<br>Sadie and Anubis: Consider those things done.*summons a couple of portals*

**Bast: -_-**

**Apophis: HAHAHAHA no.**

**Carter: Whut.**

**Zia: 1 in a billion.**

**Sadie: Woah.**

**Anubis: Not bad.**

…**..**

From: Hope-Hikari

Right, so my last review was kind of mean but here goes,

Carter - Why unacceptable? Adele is cool.

Magicians - Anyone know anyone who watches hi-5? My little brother does and it  
>gets annoying.<p>

Egyptian god/goddess of agriculture - Do you like cereal?

**Carter: She is, but sometimes she's annoying.**

From: Ronnie R15

Anubis: Great insult Anubis.  
>Set: *Claps* Nice list of insults Set, did you make it just to ** off Horus, I<br>mean Whorus?  
>Ra: For being just awesome here's so keys to a cookie factory *Hands you the<br>keys*. Go nuts.  
>Thoth: I forget if someone answered this already but why do you Egyptains hate<br>the Greek/Romans gods so much is it just because they conquered Egypt or is it  
>something more then that? Also, what would it take for you guys too get along<br>or even friendly with each other?  
>Apophis: Why is it in the books you're only referred to as Apophis and not<br>Apep your real name? Also, how are you even alive I thought the Kanes  
>destroyed you? Plus why would you want to destroy the world instead of just<br>conquering it?  
>Bast &amp; Apophis: If you two had a kid what would it look like?<p>

**Anubis: Set said that to me -_-**

**Set: Thank you *bows*. And yes, I did. At least I didn't put Whore R Us, like I did with the girls hot springs.**

**Ra: *running to cookie factory at full speed***

**Thoth: BECAUSE THEY ARE SUCH JERKS! And it would take A LOT.**

**Apophis: Cause Rick decided Apophis sounded more imposing. Instead of Apep (A yep) And I'm alive, due to fandom and eye candy. Also because I'm just that awesome. BECAUSE DESTROYING IS 10X BETTER!**

**Bast: Me.**

**Apophis: ME!**

…

From: AnnaYasashii

FinallY! I know stupid Polygons and Algebra!

Q&A

Sadie: Do you prefer kissing Anubis or Reading 3 ( 3 THICK I mean Big  
>Dictionary THICK!) books about Egyptian Mythology?<br>Anubis: What did Khufu told you when you met Carter and Sadie in the Land of  
>The Dead to get the feather of Truth? And Why is your favourite place New<br>Orleans?  
>Walt: What was the first Amulet you made?<br>Carter: What was your reaction when you first met Zia?  
>Zia: Why did you want to become a Fire Elementalist? ( No offense if it gives<br>you a flashback on bad memories. Just curious.)

Anyways! ありがとうございました! Thanks and Be sure to update soon  
>you're story ' Why us?' I LOVE IT! شكرا!<br>保持良好的工作!

**Sadie: KISSING ANUBIS**

**Anubis: Something secret. I have to say, ****Lafayette Cemetery.**

**Walt: A healing amulet.**

**Carter: Girl?**

**Zia: So I can kill Apophis.**

**M.A.P 13: **謝謝！

問題ありません。もう一度確認！

…**.**

From: QueenOfTheWorld (Guest)

QueenOfTheWorld:*Grins Evily*  
>Apophis- Make out with Bast, NOW<p>

Sadie- Your combat boots, iPod, and all of the other precious thing that you  
>love where stolen, what would you do?<p>

Thoth- Have you ever read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series? If not,  
>READ IT!<p>

Anubis- You're emo, deal with it.

M.A.P 13- You rock.

**Apophis: Whut.**

**Sadie: Die. I would die.**

**Thoth: Yes.**

**Anubis: .**

…**.**

From: Guest

:Sanubis, get out of the way. You, my dear freind, have just introduced me to  
>my new favorite ship.<p>

**M.A.P 13: What pairing *shifty eyes***

…

From: sirenix katty (Guest)

sirenix katty:hola dioses griegos

Thoth si es el dios de la sabiduría sabes como ganar la lotería ? y sabes los  
>resultados de mi examen de matemáticas y las preguntas ? ( así solo estudio<br>eso

Anubis si tuvieras que elegir entre sadie y anup con tu hija a quien elijes?

si no eres emo que eres gotico , floger que eres ?

Sadie me podes dar clases de sarcasmo ?

Yo tengo unas amigas como liz y emma como las aguantas ?  
>Yo tuve que mentir un montón para no hacer las cosas que hago con ellas<br>sin animos de ofender a nadie (inccluso a mis amigas guille y abril)

Walt a vos te gusta ? Jas o Sadie ?'''''''

**Thoth: ****Lamentablemente****, los dioses ****de la sabiduría****no se puede decir****los mortales****cómo ganar****la lotería.****En cuanto a****la prueba de****matemáticas ...****bueno ...**

**Anubis: . . . Ambos?**

**Si.**

**Tengo****amigos como****Liz****y Emma****también.****Y parece que****ustedes tres****meter en muchos****problemas.**

_Liz: Yay__para__agitadores!_

_Emma: __Más caos!_

_Apophis: HMMMMMMMMMMM? __¿Quieres más__caos?__Puedo arreglar__eso!_

**Walt: Jas.**

**M.A.P 13: **

**Una revisión españolas? Eso es increíble. Lo siento si mi español es una mierda. ****Yo no****soy fluido en****español :P**

…**.**

From: leslie-potter-daughter-of-Zeus

Set - my friend told me you raped Anubis. Is it true?  
>Carter - Percy Jackson is way awesomer than you<br>Anubis - Nico di Angelo is way awesomer then u. My friend told me u tried to  
>adopt him. True?<p>

**Set: No.**

**Carter: No.**

**Anubis: No.**

**M.A.P 13: 3 No's? I'm sorry, but you do not have what it takes, to be American idol.**

…**..**

**M.A.P 13: SPANISH? (Espanol?!) **** No fluent. I really gotta apologize to that reviewer, cause for all I know, I cussed at them. I guess we're multicultural now people **

**\^.^/ - Me**

**- Foreign languages! (Perfecting, like a boss!)**

**All well! Sorry for the lateness . I've been lazy **** I love all my wonderful reviewers! Cookies for reviews!**

**Ciao!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A.N: DID YOU MISS ME?! I BET NOT! YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME! XD SORRY.**

From: Atlanta

Atalanta:Hi! I got some questions for you guys:  
>Carter: have you read percy Jackson and the Olympians heroes of Olympus  
>series? Do you like it? Have you met percy Jackson and Jason grace? If yes<br>then how do you met them?What do you think of them?  
>Anubis: do you realize that nicoand you are really alike, right?<br>To all the gods: beside Egyptians, which do you like more( Greek , Norse ,  
>roman, or primorales)<br>Sorry if I spell incorrectly  
>Have a great day, y'all<p>

**Carter: Yes I have. Yes I do like it, yes I have met them (watch for our adventures together in the book the son of sobek), and they're… different. I'll say that.**

**Anubis: Yes.**

**Sobek: Norse.**

**Sekhmet: Roman. More polite!**

**Anubis: Primorales.**

**Horus: Norse**

**Isis: Roman**

**Nephthys: Roman!**

**Osiris: Greek. I guess.**

**Bast: Primorales!**

**Ra: COOKIE GOD :D**

**Set: Can I just say, none of the above?**

**Thoth: … All of the above! **

_Set: Your mother definitely dropped you when you were younger._

**Thoth: D: **

…

From: Sonata Appassionata

Great fanfic so far! :D

Sadie: If you could play a modern day instrument, what would it be?  
>Horus: would you rather kiss Set or make out with your mum *muahahahaha*<br>Anubis: what do you feel about being the god of toilet paper :D

**M.A.P 13: Thanks!**

**Sadie: Saxophone.**

**Horus: MOM. MOM MOM MOM.**

**Anubis: … Glorious. I control ALL THE CHARMIN :)**

…

From: Bishop of gods

This is my first on questioning sooooo...XD

Set: Did u landed on the moon?  
>Bast &amp; Apophis : u two are soooo CUTE together.<br>Horus: How does it feel being falcon-headed?

**Set: No **

**Bast: *blush***

**Apophis: SILENCE MORTAL.**

**Horus: … I get very odd cravings at times.**

…

From: CatFriend

To bast: how do you feel about Amos?  
>To Amos: do you like bast?<br>To bast and Amos: YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVAH!  
>To set: calm down there spandex<br>To carter: hi

**Bast: He's nice!**

**Amos: As a friend yes.**

**Bast: O.o**

**Amos: *blush***

_Apophis: EXCUSE ME?! *hugs Bast* *glares at reviewer* MINE. MINE MINE MINE! *pout*_

**Set: That's MR SPANDEX to you!**

**Carter: Hello!**

…

From: .

HAHAHA! SET! HAHAHA i LOVE THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHA... XD  
>okay...my questions...hmm...<br>Dear Sadie,  
>;First; you are awesomely hilarious. Second; What do you and WaltAnubis usually do on your free time?

Dear Carter,  
>;You are awesome too! :D So...I was wondering, after the date at the mall, what happened between you and Zia? I mean, when she moved to the Brooklyn house...how did you feel and what do you two usually do on your spare time? :) PS: I read you love twix...hehehe cool! me too! High five!<p>

Dear Zia'  
>; You really are the girl on fire! :D Big fan 3 ...so...my question...um...How is it living with the Kanes in the Brooklyn House? and if you see some girl flirting with Carter what would you do?<p>

Dear Alyssa,  
>; You're an earth elementalist, right? so...just wondering...what is your favorite like part or trick of your skills or powers? I mean like the quicksand you did First Nome or something... :) PS: huge fan! 3<p>

Dear Felix,  
>; Well..no question for you little buddy, but a gift... *hands him a white box* They're a pair of pajamas with penguin designs. Send me a pic with you wearing it, kay? :D<p>

Dear Julius/Osiris,  
>; If you were to give your son, Carter, some girllove advice about Zia, what would you say?give at three advice hehehe...

Dear Set,  
>; You're quite hilarious for a god who has Evil Day as his secret name...hahaha but other than that...you rule...by the way...can you please do the hokey pokey for me? :) PS: I've got a video camera ready. XD<p>

Dear Walt/Anubis,  
>; Did Carter ever give you any threat or warning like kicking your sorry butt if you ever hurt Sadie? And how about Julius, did he?<p>

Dear Bast,  
>;You always consider Carter and Sadie as your kittens...um do you consider them as some specific kind of cat like Persian or something? Maybe a cat like garfield?hehehe speaking of Garfield, what can you say about that chubby little kitty. And can I call you Aunt Kitty too? :D<p>

Dear Author (M.A.P. 13),  
>YOUR STORY IS AMAZING! KEEP WRITING AND THANK YOU! 3<p>

**Sadie: You, are amazing. And we usually go out to movies or other places to just, hang out.**

**Carter: :') thanks. I, um, took Zia home… heh. And i felt happy when she moved in. She's usually busy training and I'm usually Reading. *high fives* And that's awesome.**

**Zia: Thanks! And living in the Brooklyn house is like living on a high way. Loud, busy, snd there's always that one annoying person. And if i saw someone flirting with Carter? I'd burn them. **

**Alyssa: Well I have to admit, the quicksand really is my favorite. It removes annoying people quickly ^.^**

**Felix: *faints from over excitment and awesomness of gift***

**Set: *standing* Oh my Ra yes. *starts doing the hokey pokey***

**Walt: Yes.**

_**Anubis: Shhhh, don't tell! And julius, well…**_

**Julius: I will castrate you.**

**Walt & Anubis: O.o I think that's a good enough answer….**

**Bast: I don't particularly see them as a specific kind of cat. More like… multiple kinds! And Garfield is an amusing cat.**

**And yes dear, you can call me that if you want. **

**M.A.P 13: *hugs* For that, a free trip to Ra's cookie hoarde. **

…**.**

From: Isfet

Apophis: Awe, my little serpent. You had grown a lot since the last time I saw you. I can remember the day you hatched from your egg. You've been so small. *sighs* Good, old times... By the way: I'm proud of you. You destroyed so many and killed innocent people. That makes me happy c,:

Set: Would you like to blow something up, set a fire or destroy something? I'm sure this is going to be fun.

**Apophis: :D YAY! And I was NOT that small!**

**Set: Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes YESSSSSSSSSS**

…**..**

From: Chlo Desjardins

Amos - Do you ever had a girlfriend? Do you want one? *shifty eyes* Oh, and how does it fell to be the Chief Lector of the Per Ankh?  
>Thot - You can play the guitar, so one question came to my mind: Can you play instruments like the piano or violin too? By the way: Good news for you. Ma'at is pregnant. And of course it's your child.<br>Ra - Did the Khepri-scarb taste well? (I bet not.) And how did you had the genius idea of nicknames like 'Moon Pie' or 'Zebras'? Was it only an act of insaneness?  
>Khonsu - Did you eat a Ren without defeating someone in senet, because you was bored or so?<br>Set - Why did Vladimir Menshikov know your secret name, Evil Day?  
>Bast - Do you clean your fur with your tounge like other cats?<br>Anubis - Were you sometimes jealous of Walt before he became your host?  
>Walt - What happens exactly during th curse of your ancestors?<br>Bes - Did Khonsu give you your Ren back or have I to hit him with my staff and attack him with my undead army (Yes, I'm a necromancer.) till he lays crying on the floor and gives it back?  
>Anyone - Isn't Isfet the second part of Maat? I always thought she'd got a split personality.<br>Sekhmet - You and Elizabeth Báthory would be good friends.  
>Nephthys - In some myths stands that you'd got a affair with Osiris and he was the true father of Anubis. What do you think about this?<br>Osiris - Same as Nephthys.

**Amos: No, and maybe. Depends on what she`s like. And it`s a very stressful duty.**

**Thoth: Yes! And… wait WHAT!**

**Ra: *chewing on paper* *looking over at* … Chewy.**

**Khonsu: Of course!**

**Set: Because Apophis is a dickwaffle, that`s why.**

_Apophis: A cheeky dickwaffle!_

**Bast: Yes.**

**Anubis: … Yes.**

**Bes: Wel, I`m talking to you now, aren`t I**

**Thoth: In some legends yes.**

**Sekhmet: Who is Elizabeth.**

**Nephthys: … No. Set is definitely the father.**

**Osiris: What.**

…**.**

From: Ma'at

M.A.P 13 - You do a great job here. It's really fun to ask questions :)

Chief Lector Iskandar - Why did you choose (the friggin awesome *chough* Fangirl-feelings x3 *chough*) Desjardins as your successor? What was so special about him? Why didn't you choose Amos? And I really like you. I was shocked when you died. May you rest in peace.  
>Bast: You and Apophis? I knew it! xD That was the reason you two were inprisoned together :3 That's your fate.<br>Thoth: Set is mean to me. TT  
>Geb and Nut: Maybe I can convince Ra of letting you two be togehter again.<p>

**M.A.P 13: Thaaaanks!**

**Chief Lector Iskander: Becuase he had real potential, and I knew that he would help the Kanes in the end. Amos had other things, and was not interested in such a responsibility. Until now, obviously. **

**Bast: *blush* Lies…**

**Thoth: SET, STOP!**

_Set: NEVERRRR!_

**Thoth: I will burn your Elvis Presely collection.**

_Set: D: NO_

**Geb: That would be wonderful!**

**Nut: Absolutely splended!**

…**..**

From: Guardian of Fun1

Ohayo! ( Good Morning in Japanese) I'm new w/ these ? Thing.  
>So anyways, here are the questions:<br>All the Gods  
>I know y'all are probably tired of the pjo questions...<br>so I'm going to ask you...ummm... Have you ever read the  
>-Man Series? If ya have, then what's you're opinion on it?<br>P.S. it's a manga/anime series.  
>That's all! And keep up the good work, map13-senpai!<p>

**Set: YES,**

**Thoth: Heard of it. **

**Nephthys: No.**

**Isis: No.**

**Horus: Set made me -_-**

**Anubis: Same here Horus.**

**Osiris: Can`t say that I have.**

**Sekhmet: Nope!**

**Bast: Nah.**

**Ra: *shakes head***

**Bes: Nope.**

**Sobek: Yes.**

…

From: Anonymous12

Hi!  
>Ok, Horus &amp; Carter: Have y'all ever heard of Corus? If ya have then<br>how do ya feel 'bout it? And if ya haven't then look it up on

**Horus: *chokes on tea* WHAT!**

**Carter: O.o *cannot process***

…**..**

From: sirenix katty

lo siento por el idioma por lo de la ultima vez es que vivo en argentina ( america del sur ) y en mi país solo hablamos español y es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar lo . a si que te escribire en ingles (traductor google)

sorry for the language at the last time is that I live in Argentina (South America) and in my country we only speak Spanish and I am used to speak it. whether you write it in English (google translator)

hi all Egypts gods

I start with prguntas

Set: to be the god of evil sometimes confused with Apophis?

sadie and carter: more adventures theirs as the Red Pyramid, The Throne of Fire and Shadow Snake?  
>(Please do more adventures if plissss)<p>

zia:'re in love with carter or like?

nut: geb sorely miss

Amos: There is a prefecture of the House of Life (nomo I mean some mansion nomo equals 21) in Argentina?

until then gods

**M.A.P 13: I am so sorry if I messed up. So sorry!**

**Set: Sadly yes.**

**Sadie: Many more!**

**Carter: Indeed.**

**Zia: … In between.**

**Nut: I miss him to.**

**Amos: Yes.**

…

From: BigReader16

What took so long? Never mind...  
>Bast and Apophis: READ THE M-RATED!*turns them into crickets*<br>Zia: I HATE YOU! *summons a crocodile* EAT HER!  
>Carter: HAHAHAAH! WATCH PEOPLE DIE!*makes him see thousands of people bleeding to death*<br>Thoth: Do you taste like chicken?  
>Ra: *summons giant snake* EAT RA<p>

**Bast: O.O **

**Apophis: No ones wrote M-Rated. But the option is always there… **

**Zia: *burns crocodile* *trollface***

**Carter: *unphased***

**Thoth: Um….**

**Ra: …**

…

From: AnnaYasashii

Bu ke qi. ( Your welcome) and you said xie xie that means Thank you.

Questions:

Carter, Sadie & Zia: Have you ever watch Anime? If yes, what kind? Fairy Tail? Bleach?

Walt: What was your expression when you learned about your history as a magician and the cure? ( sorry if it hurts your feelings.)

Anubis: When's your Birthday?

Gotta love the Kane Chronicles

**M.A.P 13: Oh I`m learning stuff!**

**Carter: I`ve seen Bleach and Naruto.**

**Zia: No.**

**Sadie: Naruto, Bleach, Hetalia, Soul Eater, One Piece, Hellsing, Inuyasha, and Durara.**

**Walt: I was, quite shocked. And it`s fine.**

**Anubis: Heh, guess.**

…**.**

From: EvilLoveTriangle

Please excuse me if I reuse any questions.  
>Sadie- Don't take this the wrong way but I look just like you! I have caramel hair, blue eyes, and I'm young enough to play you in the movie (if they make one). Do you like One Direction?<br>Carter- You are boring. Sadie is cooler than you. Though, you are cute in a nerdy kind of way (don't kill me, Zia!). Do you like golf?  
>Walt- I am the lone shipper of you and Sadie. Always have and always will. What's it like having Anubis in your head?<br>Anubis- You are emo. What's it like being "in" Walt?  
>Zia- You are awesome. Has being Ra's eye made you like eating cookies a lot? What about tacos?<br>Ra- Here are my mom's homemade brownies. They are delicious and taste strangely like cookies.  
>Everyone who has a picture in the Kane Chronicles ultimate guide- What do you think of your pictures?<br>Oh! And I have a penguin Pillow Pet named Felix :P

**Sadie: I don`t have anything against them, but I don`t really like their music.**

**Carter: Yes.**

**Walt: Horrible. Bloody horrible.**

_Anubis: EXCUSE ME!_

**Walt: For god sake please SHUT UP!**

**Anubis: Very useful.**

**Zia: Heh, yes.**

**Ra: *already devouring brownies***

**Thoth: Oh god don`t get us started with that.**

**Felix: :O**

…**.**

From: Guest

I noticed you didn't answer some questions... So I'm just going to put them here again. :)

Set: Where's that story you promised, hmmm?

Bast: What do you think about spaying, neutering, and de-clawing cats? Also, have you ever been to a groomer? And will you EVER have a boyfriend? Did you ever have one?

**Set: Oh no…**

**Bast: I have nothing against it, but it`s quite annoying. And yes, I have! And… I don`t know if I`ll have a boyfriend.**

_Apophis: Oh ouch. I`m just going to go to the corner now._

**Bast: You don`t count!**

…**.**

From: Guest

Carter  
>Can you play piano<p>

**Carter: Yes.**

…**.**

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

Hola! :D  
>Dear Lord Thoth:<br>Thirteen is my favorite number. It's my lucky number too. And my question, drum roll please *drum roll* what is your favorite word in the English language?  
>Dear Lord Set:<br>What is your favorite curse word? This is gonna be good I just know it.  
>To all the single gods:<br>I was really hoping you answered my question... I heard somewhere that Sobek likes Serquet and vice versa... Is this true?  
>Dear Lord Bes and Lady Tawaret:<br>How's it going between you two? ;D Hope you guys are doing well.  
>Thanks, Angelica<p>

**Thoth: Jiggles. It`s just so…. FUN.**

**Set: Bumbohole. For the win.**

**Horus: ITS TRUE!**

**Bes: Better I`d say.**

**Tawaret: *blush***

…**..**

From: Guest

HELL AGAIN! Oh i mean hello again! Im back with more questions

Set: U MOFO! U didn't kiss Nepthys! Do it now pr else! *glaces at medieval torture devices*

Sadie: Have u ever met a girl named Annabeth Chase? People say that you look and act like her with the stubborn and firceness.

Anubis: U JACKALASS! Did you have to take ur shirt off showing Sadie ur nicely toned torso and not me?! Here hope ur happy *throws 100000000000000000 emo waffles*

Horus: Haven't you ever heard the saying "Being the hawk you are youll smack into the fence?" Cause thats wat Carter did when he first turned into a falcon.

Isis: When Anubis kissed Sadie were u all like GROTTY because you had an up close a personal look at it?

Thats all 4 now but ill be back. Youll see, youll all see, HAHAHA *cough cough*

**M.A.P 13: HI.**

**Set: Huh…. Nah! XD**

**Anubis: Emo… waffles…. *eyetwitch***

**Horus: Oh, many many times.**

**Isis: Yup.**

…**.**

From: Chief

Carter: Why do you use swords instead of guns against Set etc since guns are more effective?  
>Sadie: Found that rocket launcher spell yet?<br>Zia: What would it be like if you saw your parents again?  
>Anubis: Read this fic: The day after the birthday. Pls give opinion or I will consult my waffles. *Looks at emo waffle army* ):)<br>Julius: Do me a favour and let Zia see her parents for once pls. :3  
>Set: Did Nepthys enjoy the dance?<br>Apep: How wus your date. *Gives evil smile* :3  
>Bast: Are you a player?<br>Thoth: Does Nessie exist?  
>Ra: What would you like for your birthday?<br>Ruby: What's the underworld like?

**Carter: Nope. Swords are the best option.**

**Sadie: Still looking.**

**Zia: I…. I do not know.**

**Anubis: ANFPIHASGFSADGJBAJBGE I HATE WAAAAFFFLLLLLEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS.**

_Walt: Aaaaaaand he`s snapped._

_Set: About time!_

**Julius: Fine.**

**Set: Yes XD**

**Aoophis: … Good…**

**Bast: No D:**

**Thoth: Potentially.**

**Ra: CAKE.**

**Ruby: Boring, and dull. And it smells like gym socks.**

…**.**

From: sadiekane031798

Sadie: Do you know about Anpit who is supposedly Anubis wife, amd kechbect who is supposedly Anubis daughter? I dare you to go up to your ropm and do "it" with Anubis.

Anubis I dare you to grab Sadie's butt infront of her parents.  
>what does Sadie do to annoy you?<p>

Set: do you love your son? You have to answer with the truth.  
>What do you think about Sadie?<p>

Ruby: would you like grandkids from Anubis and Sadie?  
>Julius: same as ruby<br>Set: same as ruby  
>Nephthys: same as ruby<p>

**Sadie: Yes, and no.**

**Anubis: … **

**And she sings Justin Bieber to… piss me off.**

**Set: Meh. And… Meh.**

**Ruby: …. *insert rape face here***

**Julius: NO.**

**Set: OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY DON`T LET THEM CREATE SPAWN.**

**Nephthy`s: *squeal* YES!**

…

**M.A.P 13: Oh my god I did it. I posted a chapter :O *applause erupts from somewhere* THANK YOU, THANK YOU! *bows* Now, quiet down folks. I`m not going to apologize, cause you`re all not going to forgive me. I haven`t been posting because I forgot. I`ve actually been busy with Tumblr and Instagram XD I`ve been drawn into the Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin, Supernatural and Homestuck fandoms (Lord save me) and the wars are hilarious. And then theres the anime addiction (With all the stuff going on in Bleach and Naruto, how could I not get distracted) And all my laziness pile don top of that really is… Procrastinating. All well! I`ll attempt at updating other stuff to (For all my lovelies out .**

**there who are threatening to find and kill me if I don`t, I really do try.) And try to finish off The Game.**

**Remember to support Bastophis, Review and favorite and follow, and ENJOY STUFF. Wow that was a bad exit.**

**Ciao!**

_Apophis: Loser -_-_


	48. Chapter 48

**M.A.P 13: Here we go again guys! **

From: Guest

:To bast: am I allowed to follow your path thingy?

Set: WANNA BLOW STUFF UP WITH FIREWORKS?

To ra: CUPCAKE!

To bast (again): can I call you aunt kitty? :)

To Sadie: I love the explodie spell too!

Carter: ur boring -_-

Zia: HIIIIIII!

Amos: IT WAS SADIE'S IDEA!

Apophis: dude ur cool! (I don't like snakes all that much tho cuz I stepped on  
>one when I was little)<p>

**Bast: Sure, if you're really up to it!**

**Set: HELL YES I DO!**

**Ra: *gasp* Cupcake?**

**Bast: Everyone else does, so, sure ^w^**

**Sadie: Is it not the best thing ever? It's very useful on Carters door.**

**Carter: I have, no comment.**

**Zia: Hello!**

**Amos: *eyes narrowing slowly***

**Apophis: You. Stepped. On. A. Snake…**

From: Guest

:Apophis: Do you really have to be so rude? I bet Bast would actually agree to  
>date you if you were nicer.<br>Bast: What say you on this matter? And who do you REALLY like? HMMM?  
>(I am seriously hoping you two will get married or something, no matter how<br>much you hate each other.)  
>By the way, Bast: I have a friend who ships you with Sekhmet. I mean, I don't<br>think you're into bloodthirsty gods, but correct me if I am wrong. Plus -  
>CATNIP FOR YOU. Just because you're such a badass.<br>Ra: I thought you were normal now. And was it weird being hosted by Zia,  
>knowing she like someone who was thousands of years younger than you?<br>Amos: What's the hardest part of being Chief Lector?  
>Ruby: I hate the smell of gym socks too...<br>Thoth: Help me! I started my first day of tenth grade today, and I am scared  
>for the rest of the year. What should I do to calm down?<br>Thanks for reading, responding, and generally being awesome, M.A.P.13.

**Apophis: … HAHAHAHAHAAH OH MY RA THAT'S HILARIOUS. **

**Bast: Ummmm….. *shifty eyes***

**Sekhmet? Huh… never thought of that one! CATNIP!**

**Ra: *in a flash of sanity* Ahem, I've hosted infants before, so, I guess it was not that odd for me. I can't really tell if it was odd for her.**

_Zia: Yeah, I don't really enjoy being hosted by men 10x older then my great great great great greeeeaaaaaatttttt grandfather._

**Amos: When one of the children's spells goes wrong, and I have to sit in the library digging through books for hours looking for a way to reverse cat ears from growing. **

**Ruby: They're the most disgusting things, ever.**

**Thoth: Hey, don't stress too much on it, that's the first step. Are you organized? If you are, good. Just breathe too. Grade 10 is a lot easier than grade 9, believe me. If you just focus on the work and don't get to nervous, you should totally be fine.**

**M.A.P 13: Awwwww thanks sweetie **

From: Guest

:I SUPPORT BASTOPHIS!

BASTOPHIS FTW.

I want you two together. *squeals* You're adorbs.

But Bast, did you know there's a story in which you and Carter... uh... have  
>some "quality time" together? (If you catch my drift...) It's rated M, and I<br>am not surprised why... But now my so-called friend ships you two.

**Bast: Sex? No, I wouldn't do that with Carter. He's like my nephew, you know. Besides, he's with Zia. And, I like someone else…. But it's okay, if your so-called friend ships us. It's their choice!**

**Apophis: Well, I'm quite complimented that people believe we are a fabulous couple. *smirks***

From: Atalanta (Guest)  
>-<p>

:Thoth: Who do you think will win the fight between Percy Jackson (  
>Greek), Jason Grace (Roman) , and Carter Kane ( Egyptian)?<br>Here Percy Jackson and Jason Grace so you could fight eack other.  
>*percy and jason appears*<p>

Sadie: OMG you like Inuyasha ,me too.  
>To anybody who know : have you guys to watch DC Nation like The Batman , young<br>justice,...?

Sadie: Do you like the song Breakeven by the Script?  
>Gods: Do you like Hestia ( Greek goddess of the hearth and family ) because<br>she is very nice?  
>Anubis: What's your opinion of Thanatos ( Greek god of death just like you )?<br>Thanks for answer the questions.  
>you please update soon<p>

**Thoth: Well judging on power and ability, it all comes down to the setting that it takes place. Percy has ability to control water and such, so in a desert it would be of no help. Jason Grace is the lightening gods son, so it could work out. But if it's in a desert Carter will have an advantage, seeing as desert is more of our personal terrain. It also lacks water. In all honesty, I can't say who would win, because it all comes down to talent, time, and the place that it happens. **

**Sadie: Of course I know Inuyasha! I know a lot of anime and manga. **

**Sadie: Yes, yes I do.**

**Thoth: Greek? No.**

**Set: Nope.**

**Nephthys: Yes,**

**Isis: No.**

**Anubis: Honestly, I've never met her.**

**Horus: No.**

**Bast: Yes, she seems nice enough.**

**Ra: Potato **

**Anubis: Well, I can't say that I like him… but he seems to run a good enough, um, underworld…. **

…..

From: Sonata Appassionata

So... Awesome fic! Please continue! and yes non of us missed you why should we  
>;D<p>

Sadie: I recently read a couple of stories about you being paired with Set. I  
>find this pairing weird (no offense and anyway I ship Sephthys and Sanubis)<br>but what do you think of this?  
>Set: same question as Sadie.<br>Apophis: how did you feel when Bast left your prison?  
>Horus: what do you think of Walt?<p>

**M.A.P 13: RIGHT IN THE FEELS.**

**Sadie: *looks to set***

_Set: *staring at*_

**Sadie: Ummmmm…. How about… no. Not to offend those who ship it but, it's not… it's just not likely… **

**Set: With her? Oh god no. **

**Apophis: … I admit I was quite hurt. **

**Horus: Eh. He's an annoying human, like the rest of them**

_Walt: RUDE. _

…

From: 13-Goth-Gyrl-13

Hey!  
>Dear Lord Thoth:<br>I admit, that is a pretty good one. Mine is jabberwocky. It too is very  
>entertaining to say...<br>Dear Lord Set:  
>...Huh...I was expecting something more...vulgar, oddly enough...<br>Dear Lord Bes and Lady Tawaret:  
>I'm glad to hear it. :D<br>Dear Anyone cool enough to answer:  
>Out of the fandoms M.A.P 13 mentioned (Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin,<br>Supernatural, and Homestuck), which would you say is your favorite?  
>Dear M.A.P 13:<br>You are doing an amazing job and I applaud you! I also love your choice of  
>fandoms. ;) And I actually have a question for you: What...do you think<br>of...SuperWhoLock? (I say Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss need get on that  
>now...)<br>Thanks, Angelica

**Thoth: Jabberwocky… hehe…**

**Set: I can do vulgar if you want… heh.**

**Tawaret: Thanks!**

**Thoth: Sherlock! Season 3 is out!**

**Bast: Doctor Who!**

**Set: HOMESTUCK. BUT HUSSIE GODDAMMIT.**

**Isis: Supernatural.**

**Horus: Supernatural.**

**Anubis: Sherlock.**

**Osiris: Doctor Who.**

**Nephthys: Set got me hooked on Homestuck. He gave me the link, and read it with me for… about 2-3 months? It was quite fun!**

**M.A.P 13: *falls on the floor* Oh my sweet jesus. Jared, Benedict , David, and Matt. And Misha. I just, *dies*AND JENSEN. AND MARTIN. IT'S TOO MUCH.**

From: guest (Guest)

guest:Hey guyz and gals its me MARIO nah its meh and I'm back

Set : ok what will it take for u to kiss Nepthys I WILL DO ANYTHANG! Like  
>catch a grenade for instance...<p>

Nepthys : what would u do if set kissed u and how would u feel?

Bast&Apophis : sooooooo can I be ur bridesmaid at ur guyz wedding? I mean we  
>ALL know its gonna happen<p>

Amis: I always thought u were a pretty borin character so borin I disnt even  
>spell ur name rite<p>

Carter : if u could save sadie or zia which woyld u save

Anubis : dude u have a lot of fangirls antway r u jelouse of walt in any way  
>firm ir fasion<p>

Sadie : if adele came ti Brooklyn house and offered u a million dollars what  
>would u do<p>

Ok bye bye ;)

**Set: Please do.**

**Nephthys: Well, I'd be quite baffled. I thought he hated me… And more or likely, I'd, I'd kiss back…**

**Bast: No it's not!**

**Apophis: SHOTGUN WEDDING! SOMEONE GET ME A RING SO I CAN GIVE IT TO HER. **

**Amos: Thanks?**

**Carter: … If I say Zia, Sadie will kill me, but if I say Sadie, Zia will kill me…..**

**Anubis: Not really. When he kisses Sadie, I just make sure I take control, so I'm kissing her instead. **

**Sadie: Take it and run.**

…

From: AzureOtter

-

Sadie: What's the most embarrassing prank you've ever pulled on your brother?

Carter: What happened after the kiss on that date at the mall?

Zia: Do you like little kids? And do you want to marry Carter one day?

Set: One word that describes you. (Cannot be your Secret Name.)

This story is quite amusing. Oh, and I love Merlin!

**Sadie: He was sleeping one time, and I managed to dye his hair rainbow colours. It was permanent dye, so it was in there for like, 3 months.**

**Carter: Well… Um… I… We…**

**Zia: I do like little kids. And, I guess so. One day that is.**

**Set: Sexy ;)**

….

From: AnnaYasashii

Hehehe! Good to know!

Sadie & Carter: YOU WATCH OHMYGAWDS...  
>Sadie: Who's your fave in Hetalia? Mine's Germany! :DD<br>Anubis: January 5 or such? AW COME ONE JUST TELL ME YOUR BIRTHDAY IF YOU WANT  
>A BIRTHDAY GIFT!<p>

M.A.P. 13- I'm a descendant of Chinese and half spanish. So, i'm like a really  
>weird combination of a Pinay-spanish-chinita. :DDD Makatawa talaga XD<p>

( Makatawa- Very Funny. Talaga- Really/Very)

And, since you watch like the Anime's...I suggest you watch Amnesia or K the  
>project and Fairy Tail!<br>And, where do you read HOMESTUCK?! OHMHWAYGAWDS!  
>Thanx!<p>

…**.**

**Sadie: I'd have to say Japan. He's so serious, yet so funny at the same time! **

**Anubis: I'm not saaaaying! Sadie knows though**

**M.A.P 13: That's intense :O And I've seen Fairy Tail! Also, to watch Homestuck, I'll post a link at the bottom for you. **

From: Bishop of Gods

Hello again! Thanks for answering my questions.

Now lets move on... :D

Horus: Do You have any feelings or thoughts about your host?

Thoth: How big is the Palace of the Gods?

Neith: Did you get obsess with Jelly Babies?

Anubis or Osiris: Which house is it is the Hall of Judgment?

Apophis: Seriously, I'm not a mortal,I'm a magician AND a Bishop of the , I DARE you to make out with Bast for more than 15 minutes and I MEAN IT.

That's it for now thanks again.*glares at Apophis and then smiles*

**Horus: I think he's annoying and needs to shower more.**

_Carter: Says you._

**Thoth: Big enough that I got lost for a week. **

**Neith: Maybeeeee….**

**Bast: Apparently we're having a shotgun wedding…**

**Apophis: You're all invited. But bring food. I refuse to supply.**

From: lovecats20000

….

Horus:Did you ever like Bast? Don't hate me please.

Set:I know Osiris is better than you but why are you acting like a jelous nut about it?

Set:Are you mental?

Bast:Your awsome!Your my favorite goddess!

Set:Stop being evil.

Set:You said you think kittens are cute,so do you think Bast is cute?

Bast:Why do you and Thoth hate eachother so much?

Set:Do you ever feel guilty about killing Osiris?

Set:Do you wish that Horus was more like your nephew and didn't hate you?

Set:Do you feel guilty about attempting to kill your sister Isis?

Set:Do you still love Nephthys?

Set:Do you wish you had a loving family?

Set:Would you ever admit to your mistaks?

Set:Would you ever apoligize to your family?

To the author :I love this story please keep writing!

**Horus: I use to.**

**Set: EXCUSE YOU I AM NOT ACTING JEALOUS. AND NO, I AM NOT MENTAL. **

**Bast: Aw, thanks! Love your pen name by the way!**

**Set: I can't. It's in my nature.**

**Bast: It's a looooong story…**

**Set: No, I don't.**

**No, I'm glad I have someone to hate on violently.**

**Not one bit!**

…**. I refuse to answer that.**

**I refuse to answer that too.**

**No.**

**No.**

**M.A.P 13: Thanks ^-^**

From: Guest

…**..**

nephthys, i like you, but wikipedia says anubis is a child of osiris...

**Nephthys: Wikipedia can lie too. Anubis is Set's son, believe me. **

From: lalalalagirl

…**..**

ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIE ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIE ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIE ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNOEANNIE ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIE

ps i am wearing sunglasses, cant see you

set is epic!

Horus，你很烦人。

我讨厌你。

thoth:better not translate!

but u canlaugh

anubis: read the percy jackson series and THE heroes of olympus. what would you think if i said...

NICO DI ANGELO IS TOTALLY HOT! HOTTER THAN YOU! U R NOT SEXY! AND NICO KNOWS WHAT 11 IS! U SUCK LIKE- never mind. map 13 is probably going to censor the rest.

walt: that is payback for liking she-who-must-not-be-named's music

sadie: please comment on this

also: what do the gods think?

YOU HAVE TO DO IT ANUBIS!

**Anubis: I'm about to destroy you. *whisper* Violently.**

**Set: I know I am!**

**Horus: I hate you too.**

**Thoth: He's pretty good at it himself.**

**Anubis: *stares at with the intensity of 1000 molten lava knives* When you die…**

**Walt: Better then Justin Bieber…**

**Sadie: I honestly have nothing to say…**

**Anubis: FREE COUNTRY.**

From: answer this (M.A.P 13: I see what you did there _ )

…

Anubis And Sadie: what you think about chapter 13 of the "the girl and the jackal" series?

Apophis and Bast: what you think about Bapophis?(aphopis and bast love stories)

Set: what would you think about a nuclear war? What you think about Chronus? What you think about ares? you know that you are my SECOND FAVORITE GOD? you know that i love DISCO?

**Sadie: Well Anubis is still reading it, but I personally-**

**Anubis: *slams laptop shut* Sweet baby jesus on a stick…**

**Apophis: *slow smirk***

**Bast: Oh god… He's smirking…**

**Set: HELL YA BOMBS! **

**HELL NO HE GOT CUT INTO PIECES (loser). **

**ARES IS A DEUCHE! **

**ONLY SECOND? Who's the first. **

**HELL YA DISCO BUDDY!**

From: Luanna06

…**..**

dear Sadie, have you ever heard of sanico. Do you know Nico? Doesent Anubis know him? And also Anubis My sister keeps saying your hot. Set what do you think of this? Sadie my brother also has a crush on you. what do you think of all the fan girls Anubis gets?

Sadie I dare you to break up with Anubis marry Set You have to or I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and make sure you do it you got that! Also you are my favorite character.

**Sadie: Sanico?**

**I don't know him personally…**

**I think Anubis talks to him sometimes.**

_Anubis: *blinks innocently* Me? Hot?_

_Set: She must be blind._

**He has a crush on me?**

**They can dream about having him, but I actually have him. :) **

**Um…. Sets taken.**

_Set: Yup!_

**And thanks!**

From: Rebel

…**.**

Bast: I dare you to do it with Apophis also im our daughter from the future m dad is Apophis

**Bast: Um, I'm not "doing it" with anyone, okay? That's just absolutely unacceptable to order. **

**Apophis: To be honest, I'm not even sure I can have children. **

**M.A.P 13: Well, EXAMS ARE ALMOST OVER. And since it's a new year, I decided to do this for you all. Horribly sorry if your question is unanswered. Just tell me, and I'll check into it ^_^**

**Thoth****: A few notes to say as well.**

**Guys, this isn't rated M. Some of the stuff you're asking is a bit, well, unacceptable. Bast and Apophis aren't having sex, and if you want them to, you can write a fanfiction yourself. This one is for all ages, and allows readers and reviewers to have a bit of fun. **

**And! **

**On the note of couples and ships, **

**This is an all ship support story, may it be bastophis, Sadie/set, Anubis/walt, it doesn't matter! Please be careful with bashing ships, because you could actually be hurting other reader's feelings. And that, good friends, is not a cool thing to do. **

**A few questions were unanswered or taken out do to content. We only answered the last one to make something clear. **

**M.A.P 13: Thanks Thoth ^_^**

**Anyway, you know the drill! Read, Review, And Follow. And fav _**

**And for the lovely reader interested in homestuck: **

Go to google, type in homestuck, and click the first option that pops up

**Ciao!**


	49. Chapter 49

**M.A.P 13: Hella! Here we go again! **

From: Rebel (Guest)

Rebel:sorry, that was not me I swear it was my cusion I told her about your story and how I put my name as Rebel and she got the wrong idea of the story, so again sorry, I think my cusion just doesent like me much. and also question Sadie why do you think Carter is annoying hes not that annoying is he? Carter why do you think Sadies Annoying is she?

**M.A.P 13: Alright then.**

**Sadie: Um, if you've lived with him for as long as I have, he gets to become pretty annoying. **

**Carter: We just have… disagreements over things.**

From: A guy (Guest)

A guy:Sadie and Walt

Go into the same room and take all your clothes of and make out

Or apoptosis will rise again

:(

**M.A.P 13: WHOA THERE FRIEND YOU MIGHT NEED TO SLOW DOWN. I will not answer this due to the fact that I SPECIFICALLY stated in the previous chapter I do not approve of such questions it's not rated M dear. **

From: sanubis4ever

Hey first M.A.P13 I love you as a writer and this story! Your parents should be proud of you. LOL anyways please keep this up!

Ok this might be a bit long...

Carter:

•What do you think of your sister and Anubis?

•If you could go anywhere with Zia where would it be?

•What is the most annoying thing about your sister (no offense Sadie you're one of my favorite charecters)?

Julius: Let me just say that you are an amazing father. The Faust suck Sadie should've been with you!

•How do you feel about Sadie dating?

•How did you feel when Sadie was born?

•Is there anyway for you to be revived?

Nephthys: You are so much better than Isis *hides behind Sadie and Anubis*

•How do you feel about Sadie?

•When Anubis was a baby how was he?

•What do you think about Isis?

Ruby: You are so inspiring it was unbelivably brave how you sacrificed yourself!

•What career do you think Sadie would be good at?

•How do you feel about your parents taking Sadie?

•Care to adopt a kid? *puppy eyes*

•How do you feel about Sadie dating?

Anubis: I love you (not a creep ok it's in a friendly manner) I want you with Sadie anyways

•Has your father ever said anything nice to you?

•Are Anput and that supposed daughter real or is it a lie (Don't get mad Sadie)

•Did you know when you kissed Sadie it was her first kiss?

•Do you like little kids?

Sadie: OMG you're amazing thanks so much for introducing me to combat boots!

•Do you like little kids?

•Would you slap Shu if you could?

•What is the best part of being a magician?

Just a little note for Isis YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OR RIGHT OVER SADIE'S LOVE LIFE! I'm sure she would like you to know that!

Alright think I'm done...for now anyways

**M.A.P 13: Awwwwww thanks! My parents have no idea about my writing though ^_^**

**Carter: *cracks knuckles* It's all cool, as long as he doesn't go any farther than a kiss on the cheek.**

**Well, she wants to go to Paris and places like that, so I guess there.**

**The length of time she spends in the bathroom doing her hair, that's what.**

**Julius: Thank you.**

**I can't say I really approve of it, seeing as she's still quite young. But, I must admit she is mature enough to handle it. I'll let her date, to see how it goes, but if it starts to worry me too much I'll put a stop to it.**

**Oh god when she was born. I just remember being so nervous and panicky. I believe at one point I fainted… But when I got to hold her the first time, well, I was probably the happiest man alive.**

**Sadly, no. There's no way to bring back the dead once they're dead. It's illogical, and would mess up more than just Duat. **

**Nephthys: Oh! Thank you, heh.**

**Sadie? Well, I haven't really talked to her much, or got to know her, but… she seems like quite the strong willed and dedicated girl.**

**I wouldn't know that well, seeing as I had to give him up, but from what I heard he was loud and fussy. Much like his daddy.**

_Set: Excuse me?! I'm not THAT bad!_

**Set this is my time to talk.**

**Isis? Well, I care about my sister a lot, but I still feel partially guilty that I couldn't help when she needed it the most…**

**Ruby: Thank you very much!**

**Honestly? She should go into advertisement. She would, definitely get the point across!**

**I feel kind of bad. I mean, I lived with them for 18 years and I know what they can be like, but they seem to have raised Sadie pretty well.**

***small laugh* If you don't mind having a ghost to raise you.**

**I expected it to happen soon, and I'm happy that she's growing up. I just hope she doesn't grow up too soon…**

**Anubis: Platonic affection returned ;)**

**HAHAHA! SET? SAY SOMETHING NICE?! I wish.**

**Well… I was, married… for a while in fact. But my work schedule made me lack the time to visit, so our relationship… evidently ended. It's risky even now for me to be dating Sadie.**

**I didn't know that actually. I'm glad I was the one to give her the first kiss, heh. **

**Yes, I do like children, when they're alive. Having to measure a child's heart is the most depressing thing ever. **

**Sadie: Starting fashion trends! Woot!**

**Yeah, little kids are pretty cute. Especially ones with the chubby cheeks that you just want to pinch all the time.**

**Oh god yes. I'd slap him so hard, Nut and Geb would feel it as well!**

**Being able to get food without actually having to walk to the kitchen. Best. Thing. Ever.**

**Isis: I do! It's my nephew, and she WAS my host!**

From: Luanna06

Sadie your my favorite character, Anubis what was your first thought when you kissed Sadie on her 13th birthday tell the truth. Sadie, same thing

**Anubis: First thought? The super romantic thought of **

"**Oh my god what if I hit her nose of something."**

**Sadie: My first thought?**

"**What."**

From: Guest

:I actually really think Walt and Anubis would be a cute couple. What do you have to say to this?

**M.A.P 13: Like I said, all ships are respected here. I have no opinion on it **

**Walt: Well, he's in me already.**

**Anubis: Oh yeah. I'm right up in him.**

From: lovecats20000

To Bast: Thanks I love my pen name too!And have you read Through the Eyes of an Insane Man? If you haven't you should.

To Set: Are you sure your not mental because I looked up people in asylums , clicked on gods and there was your picture with the name Seth under it. What's your biggest fear? What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you? What made you evil?

To the author: Please write more, I saw you had updated and it made my day!

**Bast: I'll be sure to look it up!**

**Set: Weeeeeird.**

**I'm not telling you my fear, obviously.**

**A toilet exploded on me. Absolutely horrifying.**

**Aaaaaaand It was around when Ididn'tgetthefuckingthrone**

**M.A.P 13: You guys are making me all giggly omg**

**M.A.P 13: Shorter chapter I guess That's okay. I mean, I'm just getting into it. I'm plaaaannniinnng to wrap up the game soon, and finish the last chapter for "Through the eyes of an insane man", so, yeah. After that I'll pick up "Why us?" again.**

**Anyway, I think I've talked long enough! **

**Remember, read, review, favorite, follow, and pm for any questions or comments regarding future activities. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
